


The Lights That Lead Us Home

by OceanSpray5



Series: Lights Of Home [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, ML Cinderella AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 60,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSpray5/pseuds/OceanSpray5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on piku-chan's Cinderella AU on Tumblr.</p><p>Marinette remains at the Palace to train as a noble and Adrien takes on more responsibilities as King. The wedding is planned for the Prince and his Princess and despite any outside meddling forces, goes off without a hitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ripples From The Past And A Hope For The Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on Ao3 so I'm still figuring this out. I hope you guys enjoy reading the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Credits to the idea go to piku-chan on Tumblr. The song used in 'Teir Abhaile Riu' by Celtic Woman. It's a lovely song with a very festive tune. (I've been listening to it nonstop for hours). Try listening to the live performance version as you read this.  
> This is unedited so forgive any mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the clock strikes midnight two fairies reunite. They discuss old events and new and hope for a better future for their two chosens who have gone through more than they should have at such young ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now after I’m done with half the story already I present to you : The Prologue ! (I am such a good planner. *takes bow* Thank you, Thank you. Hold your applause).
> 
> Anywho, sorry for the inconvenience. In my defense, Lights Of Home was just going to be a oneshot but I couldn’t resist writing more and now its a full fic.  
> After this I have two more pre-festival chapters as well as the last chapter and the epilogue. I am hoping to do the pre-festival chapters by next week (I want to post the last chapter at the very end so if anyone wants they can go back and read the whole story in order before reading the last one).
> 
> Thanks to @princessofharte for including Lights Of Home in her Summer Fanfic Masterpost. 
> 
> Now a shameless self promo for my blog : My one year blogaversarry is on June 26th. It’d be pretty cool to hit 1k followers by then. Regardless a big thanks to those who follow me anyway and put up with my windvane of interests. You're all amazing. (Follow me at oceanspray5.tumblr.com).

A round moon lit up the dark sky, illuminating the Earth below. Stars speckled across the chasms of space as a light breeze rustled the leaves of the trees. They whispered quietly as the wind passed. Everything was mysterious but calm as the clocktower chimed for midnight.

A soft humming drifted through the air louder than it actually was, to a hearer in the silent night. A young woman sat on the wall, bright eyes mapping the stars as she sang softly. Her butterfly-like pink wings fluttered occasionally. The colors she wore stood out like a sore thumb. The bright red and pink of her dress and hair contrasted greatly with her surroundings which glowed silver in the soft moonlight. 

“Amour chasse-croise. J’ai peur d’aimer pour rien.”

The fairy looked content as she waited patiently. Catching the slightest of rustling she perked up suddenly. Her blue eyes immedietly latched on to a small black cat who was staring back at her from the shadows, barely noticeable except for his green eyes. 

“Oh Hello Kitty !” greeted the fairy brightly. “And here I thought you were too busy causing mischief to come.”

Its two whiskers twitched and he crawled out from his hiding place among the shade of the trees. The feline gave what could be compared to a grin before a green flash surrounded him. This didn’t seem to phase the red clad woman in the slightest. It only caused to make her smile brighter.

In the cat’s place stood a young man. His eyes the only thing common with his feline persona. His suit was a dusky purple that blended nicely with the night, the neon green of his tie standing out more than his companion’s red hair. His coal black locks were covered by a top hat which was well made, the embroidery matching that on his coat’s collar. In one hand he held a cane topped by a bright green orb resembling a cat’s eye. His slight beard paired with the mischief in his eyes and pointed ears gave him a playful aura. His lavender wings were pointier than the red fairy’s but suited him well. His slightly pointed teeth completed the look giving him an overall cat like appearance.

“Come now Tikki !” Holding a hand to his chest as if in pain, the man continued. “Surely you know me better than that. After all this time you still doubt my integrity ? I’m hurt.”

Tikki shook her head at his theatrics.

“Don’t play coy Plagg !” she exclaimed. “I know your handiwork when I hear it. London had to build a new bridge and deal with a runaway gingerbread man.”

Her tone held no anger as she lightheartedly teased her friend.

“Nothing but a little harmless fun my dear.” replied Plagg with a wink. Taking a seat next to her he added. “But you weren’t exactly subtle yourself my little bug. You managed to marry off two maidens and a Prince in the time we were apart.”

“Nothing more than the usual Plagg.” Tikki giggled. “At least I _tried_ to make myself inconspicuous. Tell me, how is the has the cook in the Palace dealing with the dwindling supplies of Camembert ?”

“He believes it is the mice.” Plagg sniffed indignantly. “Mice ! I am a cat !” At his growling Tikki burst into laughter. 

“To be fair, you do have a very mice like diet. It isn't the cook’s fault. Not many cats have such a big addiction to cheese, especially one as smelly as Camembert.”

“They should. It’s a perfectly delectable cheese.”

“I prefer sweets. A lot less smelly if you ask me.”

“How could I ever forget that my lovebug ? Sweet as sugar as you are. No cookie could ever compare.” His words were followed by a bow, as best as he could manage while sitting. Tikki just shook her head again, her smile sweet and cheeks pink.

“Don’t try to butter me up Kitty.” 

“Me ?” asked Plagg playfully affronted. “Never. I only speak the truth.” Reaching over the fairy put an arm around his friend and they shared a long overdue hug.

“I’ve missed you bug.”

“As have I Kitty. We have a lot to catch up on.”

“Of course we do. I must tell you the story of how I convinced a greedy pompous man in Cornwall that he was cursed by ghosts of pirates who left their treasure buried in the house.”

“Only you would do such a thing Plagg.”

“He deserved it. It was very entertaining to watch as well. Especially when I meowed at his window every night pretending to be the Captain’s cat. It didn’t help that I often took the cheese and spilled a few drops of milk on the counter every now and then. He jumped about a foot into the air every time.”

Tikki couldn’t help but giggle at the image. Her kitty just couldn’t stop causing chaos and mischief somewhere.

“I missed your stories.”

“Well my bug you’ll be glad to know I plan on going nowhere for the next century. You’ll be stuck with me until then.”

“Of course Kitty. You know as well as I do. Our chosen’s fates will intertwine and trigger a change in this generation. Which brings us to why we’re both here now.” 

“Indeed. So tell me,” Plagg grinned. “Who has caught your eye. I am quite curious.” Tikki sighed softly. She smiled remembering her chosen. Tikki had known Marinette since she was a child. 

“At first glance she looks like a simple girl but anyone can feel her joy and warmth. She’s one of those people that just radiate comfort and kindness. Everyday she faces the world with a bright smile. She works hard and always lends a helping hand to those around her. She cares and loves so deeply.”

Tikki frowned suddenly. Her eyes took on a sad quality. Her voice was melancholy as she continued, remembering the girl curled up in her room stifling her sobs, just that morning. Chloe had been particularly harsh about her the mending of her favorite dress. Marinette had done all she could but Chloe, ever the melodramatic, had not settled for anything less than washing the floors and windows as punishment.

“But that is also her greatest weakness. She does not hate nor burden others even when the tears are too heavy. She has resigned herself with what little solace she can find, holding on to her happy memories and dreams.”

Plagg was passive as he let Tikki speak. He knew Tikki loved all her chosens greatly but he knew there was a special connection Tikki felt with this one. The redhead sighed, lost in memories of better times.

“I remember her when she was a child.” Tikki’s eyes filled with tears. Her smile still bright. “She was always filled with so much joy, running around town with her best friend. She made everyone so happy to be around her, bringing her mother flowers, playing with the animals, wishing on Ladybugs. Her mother told her about magic and she always believed in me with all her heart, even if I never showed myself.”

The fairy sniffed as she set her head on her companion’s shoulder, seeking comfort he readily provided. Tikki brought out a softness in Plagg he didn’t normally exhibit.

“When her father died she was so upset but she never cried in front of her mother unless they both cried together. She tried to stay strong. Then her mother remarried, and they both coped so much with the awful family they had to live with for convenience. They treat her as a servant now. And she bears it. She could easily run to town and find a job, she could stay with any of her friends who are all welcoming her with open arms. She doesn’t wish to cause trouble for them. Despite the pain she feels she refuses them.”

Tikki sighed as she wiped her eyes. She had seen Marinette grow up and seeing her chosen in pain broke her heart. Ever since Marinette was little, Tikki knew that black haired girl would be who she chose.

_“Fairy Godmother !” A young Marinette called out loudly. Her pigtails were coming undone and her frock was smeared with white. Looking closely one could see a smear of flower covering the freckles on her nose. Her eyes searched the area curiously, as if searching for something. She set a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the stone table in the lawn. Voice much calmer but still excited the nine year old called out : “These cookies are for you Fairy Godmother. I made them myself. I hope you like them ! You can eat them now, I won’t look until you want me too.”_

_The bright child gave an exited grin and ran inside, no doubt to inform her mother that she had set out the cookies. Tikki who had been watching from behind a tree felt herself tear up at the girl’s kindness and faith. She had even chosen Tikki’s favorite sweet to make. It was pure luck she had made those even though the good luck fairy loved all sorts of sweets. Tikki could tell the raven-haired girl had worked hard on them. They were a bit too thick and chewy and they had the amount of chocolate chip only a child could add but the fairy loved them all the same._

_The next day the plate was empty. All that was left were some crumbs and a small bunch of lavenders tied together with a red ribbon. A small ladybug was resting in the petals. Tikki’s message was clear as day. “Thank You.”_

“Tikki !” Plagg asked gently, snapping her out of his reverie.

“I’m sorry Plagg. I just miss her happiness that’s all. She tries to be happy as she is and make the best of her situation, but she misses her old life so very much. I can see it in her eyes.”

“It will be alright Tikki. She’ll be fine. She sounds like a brave young girl. I expected no less of you my bug. Your chosens are always so full of heart it amazes me every time. Just like you. She shouldn’t despair just yet.”

“And what about yours, Plagg ? You always had a knack for troubled youths. Who have you chosen this time ?” 

“A young man of noble birth. He is the ideal prince; kind, loyal, brave and ready to help. He cares about his kingdom and never shirks his duties. There is no doubt he would make a great king.

“The boy only wants his father’s love so he obeys with the hope of gaining it one day. He, just like your chosen, has resigned himself to a life with no free will. Believing it his duty to do as is told to him. Even at the cost of his own happiness.

“Beneath all that is simply a lonely boy. The King is too concerned with the Kingdom’s future and image to care about his son as a father. They have both been greatly impacted by the death of the Queen. They just choose to deal with it differently.”

“I see. He seems like a remarkable boy.”

“He is. Very much so. I do believe he would get along well with your girl. He doesn’t say it much but I know all he wants is to make friends. His only one is a lad his age who works at the Palace. He is a minstrel and the Prince’s right hand man. The boy does his best to entertain his friend even within the confines of the Palace by entertaining him with stories of his own friends. Both are like brothers to each other.”

“You care for him a lot.” It was a statement on Tikki’s behalf although Plagg denied it. He didn’t like getting attached to his chosens, finding it painful to deal with once they died, especially since fairies tended to outlive their chosen by quite a few centuries but this time it was inevitable.

Plagg had-on multiple occasions-created a ruckus in the palace, unseen and unheard, to allow Adrien a few extra minutes with Nino. The boy was only seventeen and had too much responsibility. A responsibility he had been taking since he was far younger. He recalled Adrien as a child when his mother was still alive. The boy was excitable and had and had a fondness for pirates and ships. The light in his eyes had dimmed the slightest after her death.

_"Mr. Redbeard...why did Mama have to die ?” Adrien was lying on his bed, legs dangling off the end. In his hands he clutched a hand stitched doll to his chest, like a lifeline. The room felt too empty and cold, devoid of the laughter and soft singing his mother filled it with._

_“Why did my fairy godfather not do something ? Mama said the fairies help in times of need. Didn’t mama have a fairy godmother ?” The boy sniffled, his green eyes filled with tears that spilled on to his chubby cheeks.  
_

_Unknown to him, right outside the window, a black cat with bright eyes was peering in. He didn’t like seeing the boy so upset. Plagg wished he could have helped, but it didn’t work like that. Fairies couldn’t mess with matters like life and death. They couldn’t just solve their chosens problems either. They could only push their chosens and help them when they really needed it._

_Seeing Adrien cry broke his heart. He was just a child. He shouldn’t have to deal with this alone. King Gabriel had taken to locking himself in his office, drowning himself in work to forget his pain. He had tried to look out for his son but had no idea how to comfort the child when he couldn’t comfort himself. Hearing another choked sob had the cat miserable._

_"Screw the rules", thought Plagg angrily._

_Inside Adrien was startled by a soft thump. Looking up he saw a rubik’s cube had tumbled out of his toy chest. On top of the chest, a few other toys had been rearranged so that his pirate dolls were all sitting in his toy ships. Looking down after sensing a tug on his sleeve, Adrien saw his Redbeard doll, the one his mama made him._

_The doll looked almost sad as it stared at Adrien and in a split second reached up to wipe the nine year old’s tears. In another minute it went limp again, the wetness of tears on its hands the only indication it had moved at all. Seeing the curtains rustle slightly, Adrien saw a glimpse of a black cat staring back at him. It leaped away before Adrien could say anything, his eyes filled with wonder and hope._

_“You are real.”_

Plagg’s face was set in a frown. He had felt much better when Adrien had at least hoped for himself. Adrien’s wonder filled eyes in that moment were forever ingrained in his mind. The fairy still checked up on Adrien every day and looked out for him, even if using magic directly was out of the question. Tikki gently squeezed his hand, aware he was recalling a distant memory.

“There’s nothing wrong with caring for the boy Plagg, even if you deny it.” Tikki’s voice was gentle. She knew Plagg remained reserved and distant when he was afraid of getting hurt. Underneath the mischief and pranks was a soft kitten.

“Do you think they will be happy together ?” Plagg asked softly. All he wanted was his boy to be happy. “I do believe they know each other already. Have, for almost a year now.” Plagg had seen Adrien interact with Tikki’s chosen on the rare events he was allowed to go out. They got along well enough and Plagg had a suspicion that Adrien was a bit sweet on the girl. 

Tikki gave him a smile, squeezing his hand once again.

“I’m sure of it. They have more in common than they realize. They both deserve to be happy. I hope they find that happiness together.”

“So do I Tikki. So do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta Da !
> 
> I have no idea how this turned out. There was again, not much happening and mostly dialogue so I think I did good. This chapter also serves as a Good Bye and Have A Safe Trip present for piku-chan (who is leaving without giving us the epilogue (*squints at her* How could you ?).
> 
> @piku-chan have a great vacation in Korea and enjoy yourself. I’ll try to have the next two chapters up by the time you come home. I hope you have a safe and fun trip (Insha Allah).
> 
> :D


	2. An Opportunity Not Missed And A Chance That Was Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a Prince ins't easy, especially when you have an overprotective father who is also the King. Adrien wants to go to the Festival de Floraison and spend time with his friends but King Gabriel has other thoughts on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. This time its before the festival. Fluffy Adrienette and DJWifi as well as angsty and rebellious Adrien are featured in this chapter. Yay.
> 
> I did my best with this chapter and its not the easiest writing a story in a roundabout way as I’ve been doing with this AU but I think it turned out okay.

The fragrance of freshly baked croissants drifted through the air along with the clip clop of horses hooves. The sound of people bargaining and chattering was abundant in the busy square. Four teenagers stood nearby. The two girls of the group held semi-filled baskets with fruit and bread. Alya Cesaire had ombre hair, a deep brown that turned a light auburn at the tips and bright olive green eyes. Her best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, while shorter and more petite in stature, had dark hair and eyes blue as the skies above. The girl’s dresses were worn and made for wear and tear. The two young men that stood with them were slightly better dressed but just as youthful. The young Prince Adrien Agreste of Franae and his best friend, Nino, were well acquainted with the two maidens. They all stood near the edge of the large square, observing the hustle and bustle. 

“Adrien ?” Nino asked confused when his best friend failed to answer a question. It became clear his best friend wasn’t quite listening, but instead, taking to observing the streets more closely. His eyes had a childish look of wonder while his eyes perused the wide area around them. It was common knowledge that Prince Adrien was not allowed out of the Palace often. After his mother, the Kingdom’s dear Queen Estelle, died King Gabriel had been incredibly overprotective of his son. The minstrel shook his head and tried again. Louder, this time. 

“ _Adrien !_ ”

“What ?” The young Prince snapped out of his reverie, startled. He looked at his friends sheepishly. “What did you say Nino ?”

“You were staring again. It’s like seeing a child in a candy store.” Alya laughed, voicing what was on everyone’s minds.

“Sorry.” The boy rubbed his neck, an  awkward grin gracing his handsome face. His friends only shook their heads, amused.

“So we were asking, _before_ you decided to block us out,” Alya teased goodnaturedly, “If you were coming to the festival this year.”

“Festival ?” The blonde’s brow furrowed. This was the first he had heard of any festival. 

“Dude. Festival de Floraison . How can you not have heard of it already ?” Nino asked incredulously. He was aware that his best friend was extremely clueless about anything outside the Palace besides foreign politics but this was a whole new level of obliviousness, even for him.

“I _have_ heard of it.” Adrien defended himself. “But what’s it about. I never got to come before so I don’t know much about it.” The Palace help had been abuzz lately and it was obvious they were excited for this festival. Other than that Adrien knew very little, sheltered as he was.

“The festival is the event of the year Adrien.” Alya shook her head in pity. The poor prince didn’t know what he was missing. “It’s the one thing everyone waits for every single year.”

“It’s amazing.” Marinette spoke up with a sweet smile. She loved the festival. Her eyes were bright as she further explained. “It’s five days where everyone in the town gets to let loose and have fun. The square is cleaned and decorated with so many flowers. They erect a large tent near the platform where everyone dances. They hang lanterns and light them up in the evnings and it looks so beautiful Then there are the stalls. Many people set them up in the streets and sell food and jewelry and its just _absolutely wonderful_.”

Adrien found himself staring at the petite girl as she animatedly explained all about the festival. She was expressive by nature so her hands waved around as she pointed out her favorite events, and gestured around the square as if envisioning the decorations of the past events. Her eyes shone and for once she looked truly happy as she recounted everything she could remember. Adrien knew Marinette didn’t have the best life, and that she was a servant for the Bourgeois family. He didn’t know much more because she refused to say, but he could tell that real smiles were rare and fleeting for the girl despite the front she put on for others. A soft look crossed the Prince’s face as he listened to her explain. A smile of his own, matching hers. She was beautiful when she smiled.

“It sounds fun.” He offered once she finished. Seeing his shy grin directed her way she turned pink and cutely beamed right back before shyly turning her eyes to the ground. He had yet to understand why she was so shy around him,...well shyer than she usually was but it was cute all the same, how she often got flustered.

“Oh it is. It’s so much better in person than what we can tell you” Alya added. “I simply can not wait.” The ombre haired girl sighed then began to giggle. Between chortles she shared the reason for her sudden bought of laughter. 

“Do you remember that one time when we were seven. Alix was skating around the dance floor and hiding behind the dancers while Kim walked all around with a drooping daisy he had been meaning to give her all day ?”

Nino and Marinette looked confused for a moment before the memory clicked into place. They too burst into peals of laughter like their friend. Adrien just smiled, a chuckle or two escaping him as well. He had never met Alix or Kim but the story was cute. 

“I remember that. Alix really messed with him that day didn’t she ? Now all they do is fight and argue.” Marinette’s face turned sour at the thought. The two headstrong teens were too competitive for their own good and that made them blind to their feelings that were obvious to everyone else in the entire village.

“Well you know what they say, there is a fine line between love and hate.” Alya stated matter-of-factly. 

“So they do,” Marinette grinned back. “They _also_ say all is fair in love and war. The two will work it out. I just hope we’re not fifty when we receive the wedding invitations. I think Mrs. Kubdel and Kim’s mother have planned their wedding ten times over by now just waiting for them to get together.” 

The two girls giggled again. It was a well known fact that everyone was praying that Alix and Kim would come to their senses and stop driving the entire town mad with their pointless bickering and daredevil behavior.

“Oh Nino,” Marinette snickered, regaining her composure. “Remember that time when we were six and we all did the newspaper dance.” She high fived the boy as they fondly recalled the memory.

“The newspaper dance ?” Adrien was confused. This was the first he had heard of it. Having grown up learning waltzes and dances of all kind’s it was rare for him to not know a dance. He had a feeling it wasn’t the traditional type of dance though.

Marinette brightened as she got to tell another tale of one of her favorite memories to Adrien.

“You spread a sheet of paper on the ground. And the couple dances to the music. But once the music stops the couple has to stand on the paper otherwise they are disqualified.”

“Oh. That’s it ?” It didn’t sound too difficult. In fact, it sounded quite fun. 

“Every time the paper is folded in half so it grows smaller and smaller and more difficult to stand on together. Both partners have to be on the paper or the team loses.”

Adrien grinned. “What happened with you two ?”

“Well the first two times it was fine. But once we folded the paper into a quarter was when it got difficult. So I decided to carry Nino.” Marinette giggled shyly.

“Carry Nino ?” Adrien was baffled. He ignored the small pang of jealousy that hit him at the thought of missing such an opportunity to spend time with Marinette, even if it was years ago. “Why ?”

“I wanted to win.” The petite girl shrugged innocently. “Nino ended up being too heavy and we both fell down. I still think he shouldn’t have eaten so many sweets before the game.” The dark haired girl playfully glared at her friend who just shook his head solemnly. 

“Mari, losing was worth your mother’s cookies. Thank goodness you know her recipe otherwise I would have died.”

A small silence settled over the group. Marinette’s eyes turned melancholy. Nino looked slightly guilty, realizing he struck a chord.

“She did make the best cookies didn’t she.” Marinette’s voice was soft and reminescent. “And I remember how much you guys took care of me after Papa died when I was ten.” She turned to Adrien this time. 

“They dragged me out of the house for the festival. It was easy to forget for a while that he was gone. Until the father daughter dance.”

“Mari...” Alya spoke gently, setting a hand on her best friend’s shoulder. “You don’t have to do this.”

“It’s okay. You guys were there for me. It doesn’t hurt so much now.” She gave a watery smile, blinking rapidly to prevent any oncoming tears despite her eyes being dry. “When Mama died you all made sure to spend time with me those days. Especially since...since they couldn’t be there to spend it with me. I miss them so so much.”

Adrien felt her pain. He had lost his mother too. Estelle Agreste had died when he was nine. Her weak lungs had finally given out and she had passed away. His father, he had receded so much into his work that he practically lost both parents anyway. The Palace was quieter and more hollow than usual despite the regular hustle and bustle. Adrien had never felt so alone until after his mother died. That was why he appreciated Nino so much, for being the one friend who was always there. He could guess Alya had done the same for Marinette and was grateful to the ombre haired girl. Losing someone wasn’t easy especially if you’re all alone.

“I’m sorry.” The blonde boy spoke gently. Reaching out he took her hand gently in his, ignoring the small spark he felt at her touch. “I miss my mother too. I think of her all the time and the time we spent together. I especially miss her during the times when we did something special.”

Marinette squeezed his hand, a mutual comfort for them. It was nice to know that he understood. Nino and Alya tried but it was hard for them to do so when their parents were still alive. Marinette found herself getting lost in Adrien’s bright green eyes, hand still grasped in his. The butterflies in her stomach were throwing a party and unbeknownst to her, Adrien felt the same.

“She’d be proud of you.” Marinette assured him.

“So would your parents.” Adrien replied.

Nino and Alya looked smug and excited as they watched their best friends bond over their losses. It hurt that they had to go through this, but it was nice to know their respective friend’s understood and sympathized with each other when Nino and Alya themselves couldn’t. The sound of a throat clearing burst Adrien and Marinette out of their little bubble. 

“So...” Nino said brightly, sending a sly wink in Adrien’s direction causing the Prince to blush. Nino would not be letting him forget that anytime soon. “As we were saying. There is a lot of fun to be had at the festival. I, of course, will be accompanying the lovely Lady Alya Cesaire.” He took Alya’s hand a placed a kiss on the back causing the girl to blush. “Adrien why don’t you go with Marinette ?”

The girl in question was glaring daggers at her best friend and said best friend’s boyfriend from behind Adrien’s shoulder. The two teens just smirked back at her. They had obviously been planning this for some time. They were setting her and Adrien up and as much as she liked it, she couldn’t help but be embarrassed. She had no hope to win Adrien’s heart so why try at all ? He was a Prince. And she had been reduced to a mere servant by the ones who had once called her family. 

Adrien had no such inner turmoil. He beamed at the idea of spending time with Marinette at the festival. He had been denying his steadily growing feelings for her over the past couple of years but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling excited about this opportunity.

“I’d love to !” Adrien turned to Marinette. “If it’s alright with you Marinette ?” His eyes were hopeful and a pink blush, identical to the one Marinette was sporting, dusted his cheeks. Marinette nodded, speechless. Her heart was performing a circus routine in joy.

“I might not be able to come though.” Marinette said honestly. “I can only attend near evening. The Bourgeois keep me occupied otherwise.”

Adrien only shook his head. That was more than enough. He’d take any time he got to spend time with Marinette. “It’s alright. Any time at all is good.”

“Wait... will your father let you come ?” Alya asked suddenly. In their excitement they hadn’t even factored in the most crucial detail. The happy dance Adrien and Marinette were internally doing stopped. 

“I-I don’t know.” Adrien frowned. “I can ask him. If not all five I’m sure I can spare a day or two.” The Prince turned his green eyes to Marinette. “I’ll try my best to get his permission. I promise.”

“It’s alright if you can’t come.” Marinette didn’t like it but she knew as well as he did that permission would be difficult to obtain from someone as stubborn as King Gabriel. “I’ll know you tried your best. Nino can just tell me if your coming or not.”

“I really will try my best Marinette.” Adrien promised sincerely. 

* * *

 

It had been a week since his outing in town. Adrien quickly lost himself in his regular every day activities. Sword fighting, fencing and academics took most of his time. The boy had tried but he rarely found any time to speak to his father about the festival. 

That morning as the Prince sat at the dining table, his father’s closest adviser and personal assistant, Nathalie, came to give him the day’s schedule.

“Prince Adrien, you have sword fighting at eleven AM and horseback riding with the general and his troops at twelve AM. Monsieur Nino is allowed to accompany you if you wish provided he has no other business to deal with today. Lunch will be served at the Palace as usual at two PM unless you would rather have it earlier or later. Your politics and language tutor will arrive just before three PM so please be ready by then.” 

“Very well Nathalie. Is that all for today ?” Adrien sighed. This was a lighter schedule than most days but it was still quite a lot.

“Yes.” Nathalie replied crisply. She had yet to look up from her scroll. “King Agreste has asked to speak with you once you are done with breakfast. He will be waiting for you in his office and he asks that you not be tardy. He has to answer some letters from foreign delegates asking to come visit in a few months. Most likely they will arrive for your Coming-Of-Age Gala.”

Adrien nodded. He was surprised that his father wanted to speak to him at all. It was rare that he would do so, opting to have Nathalie inform him of his daily requirements and shortcomings to correct. A sense of dread settled in the pit of his stomach as often happens when one is afraid of a talk. He had no idea why his father wanted to speak to him but he figured it would be a good time as any to ask for a day off to attend the festival. He just hoped his father was in a good mood.

* * *

 

King Gabriel Agreste was interrupted by a sharp rapping on the door. Without looking up or putting his pen down he spoke briskly.

“Enter !”

“Father. You wished to speak with me.” Adrien closed the door and came to stand in front of his desk. His hands twitched behind his back. The Prince wasn’t afraid of his father but King Gabriel was very good at unnerving people. Even his son. _Especially_ , his son. Right now the King looked highly irritated due to stress despite it being early in the morning.

“Yes Adrien.” The greying man set his pen down at last. Picking up a napkin he wiped his hands to rid them of any lingering ink. “I did. As you know you are now nearing of age to take over my throne. Your Coming Of Age Gala is in a few months and I have already received many diplomatic letters asking to visit around that very time, no doubt to attend your Gala. Afterwards you will be crowned king and I will step down from the throne.”

“Yes father,” Adrien nodded. He already knew all of this.

“It is because of that I believe you should focus more on the last term of your studies. Nathalie tells me you have been doing very well in your academics as well as physical training. That is good but not good enough. You must become more diligent in your training over the next year to prepare for being King. Understood ?”

“Yes Father.” Adrien nodded. He had expected this.

“Excellent. Nathalie will be informing you of the increase in your schedule for the next week. You must study more of the foreign politics this week as some delegates may be arriving sooner. Dismissed.”

“Wait.” Adrien asked. His father looked up impatiently, pen already in his hand. “Could I please go to the festival next week ? Festival de Floraison ? It’s in the village. Next week.” The boy spoke confidently but there was something about his father’s gaze that made him feel like a child.

“And why, pray, would you want to go to the festival ?” asked Gabriel sharply.

“My friends asked me to come. I-um-”

“Speak up Adrien and don’t stutter. It is unbecoming for a Prince.”

“Right. Sorry. They say its a very wonderful event and I really want to attend. Just one day Father ? Please.”

“Adrien you are a Prince. I wouldn’t expect your friends to be aware of the responsibilities of royalty. I am sorry but I can not excuse you. We have just been over the fact you must be more diligent and put more effort in your training.” 

“Yes. I know Father but please. It is the last year I may be able to attend the festival. Just one day is all I ask. Nino will be with me as well so I will not be alone.” Adrien was desperate. He so badly wanted to attend the festival and spend some time with his friends. To have some memories to hold on to with them. Then he thought of Marinette. His promise to her rang in his mind. She was too good, too sweet to deserve not having a date to the festival especially after he had already asked her. He knew she would understand, but Adrien had been looking forward to spending some time with the bubbly girl.

King Gabriel scowled. He wasn’t used to Adrien talking back and the stress of the events of the coming year were getting to him. 

“Adrien that is enough. You are a Prince. You are under no obligation to attend that festival and should focus your energy on more important things before your eighteenth birthday. Nathalie will inform you of your new schedule. I don’t want to hear of you attempting to leave. Understood ? Dismissed.” His voice left no room for argument and he swiftly turned his head back towards the letter he was writing, pointedly ignoring his son as if hammering in the fact that the discussion on the matter was over.

Adrien bit his lip. He nodded and muttered a quick “Yes Father.” before making his way out the door. He hated himself for never standing up to his father. Adrien tried to believe his father knew what he was doing, that he had Adrien’s best interests at heart but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

Dejected the Prince went to find his one and only friend in the confines of the Palace. The walls around him seemed to be suffocating him despite the extra space. He picked up his pace trying to find the young minstrel.

His heart hurt imagining another missed opportunity to make friends, and the inevitable disappointment he knew would grace Marinette’s face when Nino told her that Adrien couldn’t attend.

* * *

 

Adrien sighed as he looked out the window right as the sky turned pink and gold. The sounds of the festivities and music was faint but it drifted on the breeze until it could be heard at the Palace. A sad look graced the Prince’s features. His lessons had just ended that day and Nino had already left for the Festival, giving his friend a comforting pat on the back. The boy had offered to stay behind for his sake but Adrien wouldn’t hear of it. Just because he couldn’t attend didn’t mean Nino had to give it up too. The blonde Prince was touched at his loyalty however, but insisted Nino go see Alya who was no doubt, waiting for him.

“Do apologize to Marinette for me.” He reminded Nino wistfully. “I really do want to come.” He felt really bad about not being able to attend and getting both of their hopes up for no reason.

The fragrance of early spring flowers was sweet in the air and suddenly feeling suffocated, Adrien made his way down the steps to the Palace doors wanting to be outside even if it was inside the Palace walls. Right as he was about to leave Nathalie called after him.

“Adrien. Where are you going ?” The woman was stern as she peered at him over her glasses.

“I’m just going to the gardens, Nathalie.” Adrien replied. It wasn’t like he could go anywhere else. His father had placed guards at every window and entry point on the ground floor of the castle. The security had been increased at the Palace gates since the beginning of the week and Nathalie had been ordered to closely monitor the Prince’s activities. King Gabriel didn’t want his son sneaking out under any circumstances.

“I don’t think that is a good idea Adrien. I’ll come with you. Your fathe-”

“ _Nathalie Please !_ ” Adrien exploded. “I am not a child. I don’t need to be looked after constantly. I’m just going to the gardens. Just leave me alone.”

The Prince huffed and marched out of the doors and into the Gardens as far as he could from the confines of the Palace building. Nathalie didn’t follow him. She felt bad for the sheltered Prince and decided to leave him be for the rest of the evening. She didn’t quite agree with the confinement but was under obligation to follow orders. 

Adrien felt bad about exploding on Nathalie. She was only doing her job but Adrien was sick of being controlled and looked after so closely, as if he were a child and didn’t know how to make decisions himself. He stopped by a bed of tulips. He gazed at them sorrowfully, remembering happier times when his mother was there for him, always ready to defend him. She wouldn’t have ever let this happen. 

Adrien sighed as he sat down on one of the benches. He felt more alone now than ever before and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling a lot of resentment building up. The only problem was that he had no one to take it out on. His father wouldn’t listen, Nino wasn’t home and Nathalie had more things to do than listen to Adrien throw a well deserved, long overdue fit.

“Hey kid, what’s the matter. Why so glum ?” 

Adrien jumped slightly, startled. Sitting beside him on the bench was an old man with bright green eyes and a rough goatee-like beard. He looked ragged and scruffy yet clean, his tunic and pants old and well worn. An old pipe was in his mouth and he wore an old straw hat on his head. Adrien looked around in shock. Where had this old man even come from ? He didn’t hear him approaching. Deciding he just didn’t care who this was or how he got in the Palace Adrien remained silent. He figured the man was a servant in the Palace who had lost his way or a Gardner getting ready to head home.

“Well ?” The man’s bright eyes peered at him, curious and cat-like with a hint of mischief barely hidden behind them. Adrien sighed. He needed someone to vent to, might as well be this man. 

“It’s my father.” Adrien mumbled angrily. “I asked him to let me go to the festival for just _one_ night. I always do everything he asks of me but when its my turn its always either a ‘I know what’s best for you’ or ‘Don’t waste your energy on meaningless matters’.” He huffed grumpily. He wasn’t trying to be rude to the man but Adrien was finding it hard to reel in his emotions. Luckily, the man didn’t seem to mind much.

“Ahh. Overprotective father ?” He asked.

“More than you know. He’s been so...so... controlling since mother died. I don’t know why I bother anymore. I just wanted to have some time with my friends. I wanted to have at least some nice memories instead of being locked in here all the time. But when I asked my father he decided that I had no obligation to attend the festival and should rather stay here and focus on becoming King.”

“Men and women often forget what it is to be young when they are stressed.” The man answered wisely. “Which is why I choose to never really grow up.”

Adrien looked confused for a moment but then scoffed.

“I don’t even remember a time when my father used to be fun.” He didn’t reply to the second half of the sentence, not knowing what to make of it.

“Well kid, I can see why your father would behave as he does but I’m not saying he’s right either. Now enough moping.”

“Why bother.” The frustrated Prince mumbled. “I’m going to be trapped here for the rest of my life anyway.”

“No you’re not. Alright boy, lets get you to that festival.” The old man set a hand on his shoulder, his grin turning more mischievous than it was before.

“Um...Excuse Me ?” Adrien’s brow furrowed.

“You deserve to have some fun. It’s the least I could do for you as your Fairy Godfather. You deserve it.” The man said matter-of-factly, his eyes glinting bemusedly at the Prince’s obvious confusion.

Adrien was silent for a moment his mouth trying to form words that wouldn’t come. How to phrase his query without being rude ? Finally he spoke, concern lacing his voice. “Sir are you ill ?”

“What ? Didn’t your mother tell you ? I’m almost certain that she told you stories of us.”

“Fairies aren’t r-” He stopped short, his eyes widening. More confused than ever Adrien spluttered, “Wait, how did you- ?”

“How do I know your mother told you stories ? Well how about I show you then ?” The old man replied, just as cryptically. “Seeing is believing as they say ?”

The man chuckled as he stood up. Adrien was starting to seriously question his sanity when a green light surrounded the man. A silent gasp escaped the Prince as the old man disappeared. In his place stood a much younger man with coal black hair and a beard. His suit was well tailored and a dusky purple, his tie a bright green which matched his cat like eyes. The only thing that remained the same from his transformation. He held a staff with a cat’s eye orb on top and his wing’s fluttered lightly as a sly smirk crept across his face. Tipping his top hat the man- no...  _the fairy_ , gave a grand bow.

“Plagg, Fairy Godfather at your service young Prince. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten me already ?”

Adrien was still spluttering and pointing incoherently when he let out a huge breath. “Good Lord, I need a minute.”

“Hmm.” Plagg hummed thoughtfully as the clock tower chimed in the distance. “Sadly, we don’t have a minute, unless you want to miss out on the fun. I’ll explain as I give you a makeover.”

“A makeover ?” Adrien asked confused. Wasn’t he fine the way he was ? He asked just as much although less eloquently, still struggling to find words. “Why ?”

“A disguise really.” Plagg clarified. “You want to go the festival right ?”

“Yes I do !” Adrien insisted. “But how-”

“Good, Now let’s get started. Claw’s Out !” 

Adrien was surprisingly calm as a bright green light engulfed him, a small breeze whipping through his hair. He supposed his brain had finally registered the weirdness of it all. When it faded he looked down to see himself 

The fairy turned and led him through the garden while he tried to process what was going on. As the light faded, Adrien looked down at himself to see his regular clothes had been replaced by new ones. The tunic he wore was a deep grey, with little embroidery in the form of V lines along the front opening. A black belt wound around the front with a leather-hilt sword attached, replacing the one around his waist with the Kingdom’s insignia. His pants were the same dark grey as his tunic and his feet were covered with long boots, perfect for climbing and exertion. His hands were gloved till his forearms  and atop his head was a hood with cat ears, tied together around his neck with a golden bell. Feeling an odd sensation on his face, the now disguised Prince reached up and touched around his face, feeling the hard surface of a mask around his eyes and covering his nose. Three green lines were under each eye resembling whiskers.

“Hmm. Not a bad job.” Plagg hummed appreciatively. The costuming was normally Tikki’s forte. He normally caused chaos and destruction but Plagg was proud of this accomplishment.

“Not a bad job ?” asked Adrien shocked. “This is amazing !” His face broke out into a huge grin, a child like innocence in his eyes as well as a spark of rebellion.

“Yeah well I have to make up for all the times I couldn’t be there for you. How do you feel ?” Plagg’s voice was gruff.

“I feel good.” Adrien replied honestly.

“You think you can parkour and leap off buildings ? Physically, how do you feel ?” Plagg asked again.

“I-I actually feel stronger than I usually do.” As if to prove his point the boy bounced on the balls of his feet, feeling an urge to do something aside from standing. He did so by leaping over a bench. A look of surprise graced his features at managing to make a clear jump over the backrest without snagging on it.

“Wow.”

“Good. Everything seems to be in order. Your gonna have to scale the walls to get out of here. The real festivities must be starting soon so hurry up. It’s not nice to keep a lady waiting.” Plagg chided.

“A Lady ?” Adrien was confused for a moment before his eyes lit up in understanding. “Marinette. But she’s not expecting me.”

“No.” Plagg grinned teasingly. “She’s not expecting Prince Adrien but maybe Chat Noir can sweep her off her feet ? Now hurry up before you miss your chance for good, kid.” A blush covered Adrien’s cheeks at Plagg’s words. 

“Wait. What about Nathalie. She’ll be checking up o-” The worried Prince was cut off by Plagg’s exasperated sigh. 

“What do you take me for kid ? If that Lady comes looking for you I’ll take care of it. Now enjoy yourself and shoo.” He paused for a moment as if trying to remember something. “Oh and kid ? Be back by midnight unless you want to sneak back in as Your Royal Highness and get caught ?. Understood ?”

Adrien grinned brightly and nodded. Midnight was more than enough time with his friends. Just the thought of it made him giddy and made his heart leap with joy.

“Thank You Plagg.” 

Without looking back the boy immedietly grabbed some vines and scaled to the top of the wall. A leap, and then he was gone a small whoop of joy escaping his lips. Plagg grinned fondly as his chosen disappeared over the wall.

“No problem, kid. Least I could do make up for all the times I wasn’t able to help.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta Da !
> 
> I have no idea how this is. I don’t think its as good as some of my other chapters but I may be biased. I struggled a bit as you may or may not be able to tell. Nonetheless it’s here. It’s done and now the next chapter will be Marichat at the Festival. Hurray ! I may have more time next week so I plan on having it up soon. Let’s see how that turns out.
> 
> As usual, leave comments, kudos and reviews. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Self Analysis : Some of the more recent chapters are a lot better than the older ones in terms of writing. Goes to show how much one grows with practice. Anywho I hope everyone enjoyed this. 
> 
> @piku-chan a special something for you while you’re still in Korea.
> 
> Check out my tumblr which is oceanspray5.tumblr.com
> 
> :D


	3. Stars Shine Brighter, Hearts Come Closer And The Ladybugs Settle On The Flowers In Full Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Festival de Floraison has been the biggest event in the village for years. Adrien has the time of his life masquerading at the festival under the anonymous identity, Chat Noir, and having a great time trying new things and experiencing something he has always wanted to with his friends who welcome him with open arms. And for once in a very very long time, he feels loved and part of a family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for going on a sort of hiatus. I really did not have much time to write these past weeks. School is starting for me again this week so it might be another two weeks until the last chapter but I will try to have it out as soon as possible.
> 
> Now its the chapter with my favorite ship. Marichat. The one I’m sure many have been waiting for. I hope I did it justice.
> 
> I'm also going to try and fix the consistency mistakes throughout the story but I'm not sure when I can get to that either so please be patient with me.

Marinette had been walking home after running that afternoon’s errands when the situation occurred. She had opted to take the shorter route through the woods as opposed to the main road. The festival had started that morning and Marinette hadn’t wanted to miss out on any more than shehad to. She sighed in relief, thanking her stars that getting the groceries was her last errand for the day. Her heart was melancholy because of more than one reason.

Happy memories from when she was younger plagued her thoughts and she was a little depressed that Adrien wouldn’t be able to come. The aspiring seamstress had met Nino in the town and he had sadly told her that Adrien’s father wasn’t letting up on even a single evening. It had made her heart sink to her stomach. She had been hoping he could come for a single night, even for half an hour. The thought of not being alone at the festival had kept her going the past two weeks and while her friends made sure to spend time with her, she didn’t want to hold them up in any way. Especially Nino and Alya who deserved some time together to have fun without her third-wheeling.  A weak smile and five minutes of reassuring her friend that she would be alright was all she had time for before she made her way back through the forest as the sun set.

It wasn’t a particularly dangerous area for a few villas were located at the outskirts in the forest just like the Bourgeois Manor. Marinette’s own home was near the edge of the forest albeit a short walk away from where she currently lived. It came as a surprise to her when she heard heavy footfall, crunching the fallen leaves on the worn dirt road. Immediately she smiled sweetly but her body stiffened, not knowing whether the approaching people were hostile. There was no reason for anyone to be on this path at this time so she didn’t quite know what to think.

Through the trees three men came lumbering out, their faces stuck in unpleasant sneers. Their clothes were muddy but rough and Marinette’s eyes flitted to their belts where knives were strapped as well as few pouches, no doubt containing stolen gold or cash. Their eyes landed on her and darkened considerably. Marinette gulped but remained calm. She didn't want to engage in conversation but it was inevitable. She wanted it to be on her own terms though. Best to have the upper hand.

“Good evening gentlemen.” Marinette’s voice was steady and kind. No fear visible on her face. She had been with her mother and father when they traded at port and she knew the best way of dealing with different kinds of people. “What are you doing here this fine evening when there is a festival in town you could be enjoying ?”

They looked surprised at her lack of fear but considered it a minor setback.

“I think you know what we’re doing here girlie.” The man with the largest nose snarled. “Give us anything precious you have and we’ll let you go.”

Marinette knew they would not let her go. Deciding honesty was her only way out she looked them in the eye and explained :

“I have just been shopping, good sirs. I no longer have anything of value on me. Just tomorrow’s fruits and vegetables.”

“How do we know you speakin’ the truth girlie ?” Bushy eyebrows spoke up. He unsheathed a knife. “You could be hiding any remaining money on ya. Pretty girl such as yourself must come from serving a wealthy family.”

“I am not.” It wasn’t a lie. Technically she wasn’t supposed to be a servant.

“That’s what you say. Why don’t you let us check ?” The last one in a tattered beanie spoke with a sinister smile. “Come here and we’ll see if your lying. If you have nothing on ya ? We’ll let you go.”

Marinette stepped back.

“Don’t come any closer.”

The men didn’t listen. They advanced on her, each with a sharpened weapon in hand. Marinette could feel her heart thudding in her chest as she took cautious steps back. Even if the men found no money on her (which wasn’t a lie) they would surely do worse than just attempt to rob her. Keeping up her brave facade was becoming increasingly difficult yet Marinette kept her eyes locked with the bandits. It wouldn’t do her any good to let them gain leverage over her.

“Now now lass.” Large nose spoke again. “Let’s not make this difficult for everyone shall we. You should know better than to lie to a thief.”

“I’m not lying.”

“Then why are you scared eh ?”

Marinette was at her wits end. The town was too far and most likely no one would hear her even if she did yell for help or run. The Bourgeois estate was a mile up and she doubted Andre Bourgeois would care enough to send anyone. He’d probably shrug and think she fell or something. A characteristic better fitting Chloe than her but Andre didn’t really pay attention to anyone other than his precious daughters. Marinette bitterly recalled a time where she had been his ‘daughter’ too. Unlike what most people thought, Andre was once kind to her but that didn’t last long.

Hearing the trees shake above her Marinette locked her peripheral above, not daring to take her eyes off the robbers for a second. Behind her came a thud, no doubt of someone jumping down. Marinette felt herself stiffen in horror. Three men before and one behind her. She’d never escape. Trying to see who the newest man behind her was she turned slightly, fearful of who was behind her. She stopped walking backwards caught in a standstill.

“Gentlemen. Didn’t this lady just ask you to leave her alone ?”

Marinette’s head turned so fast she almost suffered whiplash. The stranger was clad in a deep grey tunic and pants. He had a sword strapped to his belt unlike the one the royal guard used and his cape was charcoal black, hood over his head with two cat ears on top hiding the sunshine locks beneath. His tall boots reached mid-thigh and his gloves covered his lands. A mask covered his face and green lines resembling whiskers were on the cheeks, matching his bright eyes. They hid anger behind them but also a sense of... excitement ?

The bandits were displeased at his appearance. Marinette had yet to know what to make of him.

“We ain’t leaving till we get what we want.” Beanie Head sneered. He wiped his knife with his arm as if threatening the black clad man who didn’t even blink.

“Ma’am,” he asked suddenly turning to Marinette. “Do you have anything of value on you ? No ? Just as I thought. That’s fresh produce from the market yes ? You must be a fine cook.”

He turned back to the thugs with an amiable look but his expression was stiff.

“Leave now.”

The thugs had obviously had enough of this charade. Marinette didn’t know what happened next but it involved knives clashing with swords. Marinette herself moved back behind a tree to prevent getting hurt. A minute later she heard howls of rage and the quick pounding of feet against the dirt. Peeking out she saw the man clad in black. His breathing was uneven but he didn’t seem too winded. Stepping out timidly she looked him in the eye as he turned around.

“Are you alright Miss ? I hope those thugs did not cause you too much distress ?” His voice was kind and gentle. He didn’t know how much almost being mugged affected her.

“Oh I’m quite fine.” Marinette said. Her heartbeat had finally calmed down. She didn’t know if she should trust this man but she decided to give the stranger the benefit of the doubt. He had just saved her life after all. “How can I thank you Monsieur... ?”

The blue eyed girl trailed off unsure of this man’s name.

“Chat Noir,” he introduced. He set his foot on a large rock and gave a slight bow. “At your service, Princess.”

Marinette was startled. “P-Princess ?” She asked. Her thoughts immediately flitted to Prince Adrien who she associated the title with. A small blush blossomed on her cheeks at the implication but she internally shook her head. It was never possible. She was a servant. He was a Prince. Turning her attention back to the stranger he continued.

“As for thanks...” The man paused for a second but then continued with a smile. “May I ask for your company at the festival. I’ve heard there is a lot of fun to be had.”

His eyes were hopeful and Marinette could see how much he wanted this. She was certain he wouldn’t push her if she refused but so far Chat Noir had been nothing but kind to her...if an assumption could be made off within just fifteen minutes of meeting.

“And...if I refuse ?”

“Then I shall not hold you up miss.” His words were honest and his eyes sincere. Marinette noted how they dulled slightly at her question.

“Alright.” Marinette smiled gently at his dumbfounded expression. “You have saved me and...” Marinette paused unsure if what she was about to say crossed any boundaries of their newly formed friendship... if that’s what they were. “A Princess must reward her knight after all.”

It was a risk well taken. Chat Noir’s eyes brightened up considerably and a cheek splitting smile threatened to break his face.

“Excellent. This knight shall do all in his ability to protect you Princess...” He looked at her expectantly and it occurred to her she hadn’t introduced herself.

“Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She smiled.

Chat bowed grandly and took her hand. He pressed his lips to her knuckles with a smile.

“A lovely name Marinette. Will you allow me to escort you home ? I wouldn’t want you coming across any more thugs. What kind of a knight would I be then.”

Marinette laughed at his dramatics causing Chat to smile. It amazed her how his face seemed to shine with happiness... as if he was feeling so happy his body couldn’t contain it. Not wanting him to be bored while he waited and deciding it was a good time to get to know him a bit she gestured to the path in front of her.

“I would love that Chat Noir. Thank You”

 

* * *

 

 

It took another hour before they finally made it to the estate and then to the festival. Marinette and Chat had covered small trivial matters about each other while they walked in comfortable companionship. Chat had immediately taken her basket from her despite Marinette’s protests insisting that a Princess such as herself shouldn’t be carrying such a heavy basket. She hadn’t let him come to the estate though. Stopping a couple meters down the path Marinette pushed him into the shrubbery where he would be hidden from sight. Chloe had eyes like a hawk and Marinette would rather she not know of any friends she made especially young gentlemen. God forbid she get married and not be there for Chloe to boss around.

_Wait... Marriage ?_

Marinette felt herself flush at her own thoughts immediately scolding herself. Where did marriage even come from ? She just met Chat ! Thankful he was preoccupied she walked away promising to be back as soon as she could. He didn’t question her hiding except for a teasing jab.

“Your family afraid I’ll whisk you away Princess ?”

That earned him a hard punch to the shoulder. Chat laughed as she turned crimson in embarrassment and huffed down the path unsure of how he’d read her mind so well. Chat grinned after her. Even as Adrien he loved to make her blush. She looked adorable and even better was the face she made when she tried to cover her embarrassment with anger. Her face always scrunched up and eyes narrowed, her blush still visible on her cheeks. Adrien loved to make her blush.

He knew that him being hidden from view of the Bourgeois Manor was probably because of her step-family (if they could even be called that). Adrien hoped Marinette would tell Chat more than she told Adrien and while he felt guilty for seemingly going behind her back, he just wanted to help her. Until then he would have to pretend he didn’t know of her family background trusting her to tell him on his own when they were better acquainted. As far as she knew they had never met, and in a way that would be true. Adrien held himself back even in the company of his friends. For once he could behave however he wished and show his true self. He only hoped they liked it.

Chloe had sneered at Marinette and rebuked her for being late but Marinette took it all in a stride. She quickly put the vegetables in the proper basket in the pantry and the fruits in the coolest corner she could find. The basket went by the kitchen door on top of the stack, ready for use when she next went to the market. She hurriedly cleaned herself up in the kitchen sink not wanting to make her way all the way up to the tower again and told Sabrina to tell her father she was leaving. No doubt if she went herself Andre would come up with another chore or two to delay her leaving.

Taking off the handkerchief in her hair and pocketing it Marinette smiled as she rushed out the door and back to where she left Chat. A night of freedom at last.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing they did when the reached the heart of the Festival de Floraison was find Nino and Alya. The ombre haired barmaid had insisted that Marinette meet up with her and Nino to make sure she was there. Marinette was sure if she didn’t mark her attendance with her best friend, Alya would march to the Bourgeois manor herself to get her so she pulled Chat along excited to introduce him. He seemed nervous but she quickly reassured him that her friends would love him.

As soon as they entered the square Chat’s eyes widened in delight taking in the sights. Lanterns hung around the square, leading into the stall filled streets. Flower baskets hung from the tent’s poles and tree branches with all kinds of blossoms. Many butterflies fluttered from flower to flower undeterred by the hustle and bustle. On the platform was a band performing a lively jig and in front of it couples and children danced together in glee. Long garlands of marigolds stretched out from the middle pole of the tent and to the many ends of it. Potted plants were set every few feet on the ground. It was endearing how excited the cat themed vigilante was as he took in the sights. It was obvious he had never seen such a gathering before. Seeing him almost bump into a pole, Marinette grabbed his hand and pulled him along so he wouldn’t hurt himself.

In her haste to be there on time and observing Chat Noir’s childlike wonder at the festival, Marinette forgot one tiny detail. Alya’s love for matchmaking.The pretty girl’s olive eyes took on a curious tone when she first met Chat Noir but after Marinette’s explanation of how the well meaning vigilante had saved her from thugs in the forest, she immediately took a liking to him, thanking him profusely for saving Marinette. This also meant she pulled her best friend aside while Nino conversed with the black clad teen.

“So... When were you going to tell me you snagged yourself a date after all ? Hmm.” Alya looked affronted but Marinette knew she was just teasing. Her words caused the raven haired girl to blush brightly. Curse her overly expressive features.

“Alya !” She hissed. “He saved me. And Adrien wasn’t coming so... I thought it wouldn’t hurt to have someone with me. Besides, we just met each other it’s not like we’re going to get married next week.”

Alya’s expression turned downright evil.

“Who said anything about marriage girl ? But...” Alya’s lips curled into smirk. “If that’s what you want then I’ll be your maid of honor. Hey Chat Noi-”

The teen in question turned around to see a flushed Marinette nearly choking Alya who was obviously shaking with mirth despite her mouth being covered by Marinette’s hands. Chat just grinned and waved, returning to his conversation with Nino.

“Alya don’t do that.” Marinette had reduced to begging. Her ombre haired friend laughed.

“Don’t worry girl. But just in case, remember, if you need a wingwoman or anyone to kick his ass then I’m your girl.” Marinette nodded eagerly relieved Alya had put this behind her.

“I’ll still be maid of honor though and if you need help planning the wedding then I’ll be the first to bring out the notebook of our secret wedding plans from when we were younger.”

Or...not.

 

* * *

 

 

Chat Noir and Nino were eagerly discussing the different types of music and waltzes when Alya and Marinette returned. Nino was well acquainted with the Palace’s musicians and had a passion for music. Growing up, Adrien had learnt piano when his mother used to play and often he and Nino snuck into the music room to goof off and play together. It was a tradition alive to this day. Nino had been apprehensive while getting to know this mysterious stranger who had shown up with the girl who could very well have been his sister at this point. He had been pleased when Chat had began talking to him amiably and their conversation had steered to a topic they both shared an interest on.

They were discussing Nino’s kazoo playing abilities when the girls decided to rejoin them, Marinette looking disgruntled and Alya too pleased with herself. Nino supposed he’d hear about it later unless it was private girl talk. Nino had just pulled out a kazoo to demonstrate his abilities, Chat eagerly watching when Alya snatched it out of his hand.

“No. Nino just. No.”

“You mean Ni-no.” Chat grinned, pleased at his pun. The others blinked at him before groaning, Nino’s groan the loudest. He’d heard that one more times than he could ever hope to keep track of.

“But Alya !” The young musician whined.

“No.”

The brunette turned around, possibly to throw the kazoo away. When she returned her eyebrows furrowed in exasperation for Nino was mid-performance with another kazoo. No matter how many Alya took from him, the boy just had a never ending stock. Alya suspected Adrien had something to do with this. The young Prince eagerly encouraged Nino’s rather...unconventional instrument playing. She suspected he wanted Nino to do whatever he wanted because Adrien himself didn’t have the liberty.

As soon as Nino saw Alya returning the kazoo was safely tucked into his pocket. Alya just sighed and turned to Chat.

“So Monsieur Noir. Where are you from ?”

“Um... well.” Adrien paused contemplating how to answer the question without giving his identity away. “I’m a noble’s son. I snuck out past my curfew to attend the festival.”

“Why ?” Adrien was startled at the abruptness of the question.

“I was just... tired of not being allowed to do anything I wanted. I just wanted to attend the Festival. Just once.”

“Where do you live ?” Nino asked. His eyes expressed his sympathy knowing how hard it could be. It reminded him of Adrien, who was probably bored out of his mind and alone in the Palace. (If only he knew).

“The Palace.” Adrien answered without thinking immediately berating himself afterwards.

“The... Palace ?” Nino raised a brow. It wasn’t uncommon for some nobles to live near the Palace or even within it. Mostly they were the King’s advisers. The families normally kept to themselves so Nino didn’t know much about them. He had never known of another blonde teen their age however which greatly piqued the minstrel’s curiosity.

“Um... yeah. I can’t say much more. Sorry.”

The others understood. Staying incognito meant he couldn’t disclose much of his whereabouts. They immediately changed topic before eventually Nino and Alya went to dance promising to meet up for dinner later. This led to Marinette showing her new feline companion around.

They walked the streets, stopping by stalls and talking to people. Most of the town knew Marinette so seeing her with a young man -a date !- excited them though it was mostly shown through the twinkle in their eye as they inquired about the two. Nobody knew who Chat Noir was but it was obvious he was a well raised gentleman the way he treated Marinette, the way he respectfully greeted the elders and how he played with the children.

Eventually they made it to the games. Chat’s eyes took in the many games around them. Children and adults and everyone in between were enjoying themselves. Ever so often a crow of delight would resound as a winner was awarded a prize. The prizes weren’t too grand. Maybe a small hand woven basket or a flower crown. Some stalls offered food to the winners or something made of origami. It was a beautiful sight to watch. Chat wanted to try everything.

Deciding to let Marinette choose first he watched her eye the stalls before making her way to one set up with stacked cups and balls. After explaining the rules of the game she stepped back and let him play. Normally Chat’s hand-to-eye coordination was incredible but in his excitement he ended up scoring a three out of ten. Seeing his put out expression,  Marinette laughed and pulled him along, promising the owner to bring Chat back once he was a little less excited.

The next two hours passed by in a blur and Chat and Marinette even won a few prizes. The bag of cookies they had acquired had disappeared into their stomachs and the garland Chat had bestowed on Marinette had come undone in the hustle so only the string remained. Finally they came upon the last attraction, right in the middle.

A robust spring was uncoiled with a heavy weight on top, A string was tied to it and a scale was set up in front. A wooden indicator attached to the spring by a rope was at the bottom and two heavy wooden hammers were set against the scale. It was the one game manned by no one. It was an more of an ego booster than anything else but everyone tried it eagerly, especially the children. By nine o’clock the rush around it died down as everyone went off to buy dinner or head home early.

Marinette picked up a hammer and handed it to Chat.

“Let’s see what you can do Monsieur Noir. Try to beat my record from last year.” She teased.

“Piece of cake Princess. I’ve been combat training my whole life and am quite well muscled.”

“Oh really ?” Marinette asked with a light laugh. She knew this conversation was heading into dangerous territory. Flirting, to be exact but she quickly tamped down those thoughts. It was just playful teasing between friends.

Chat took a deep breath and lifted the hammer. Adjusting his grip so he was comfortable he brought it down with a heavy clank on the weight. The spring coiled and the string stretched, lifting the wooden indicator. It made its way up three quarters of the scale before dropping back down.

“Hmm. Not bad kitty. But now it’s my turn.” Marinette looked mildly impressed but quite confident. Adrien decided he loved that look on her.

“Are you sure about this Princess ?” Chat teased, leaning against his hammer, a hand on his hip. “It’s not too late to forfeit.”

Marinette just laughed.

“You’re funny Chat.” Marinette threw him a wink. “I happened to be a seasoned player at this.”

“By all means continue Princess.”

Marinette hit the hammer and Chat gaped as he watched it go a point or two higher than his own. He grinned at her proudly as she smirked at him, eyes gloating.

“Well done Marinette. Allow me to treat you to dinner. This humble knight accepts defeat. His Princess appears to be quite strong.”

He offered her his arm which Marinette gladly took.

“Don’t you forget it kitty cat. Come on. Nino and Alya must be waiting for us.”

That night they both fall asleep with smiles on their faces, wider than they had both smiled in years.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Adrien impatiently waited for the evening to come. It surprised and concerned both Nathalie and Nino who didn’t expect him to be so chipper after being denied permission to attend the festival, but considering it a stroke of luck they didn’t comment on it, even when he didn’t complain about his schedule opting to quickly get everything off his plate.

That afternoon, Nino listened to Adrien’s halfhearted laments about missing out, not realizing that the Chat Noir they had gotten along so well with was his best friend. The minstrel was cautious when talking about Chat Noir and Mari, aware of the Prince’s crush on her. He was sad nothing much could happen between them due to status differences but he hoped Chat Noir and Mari would end up together in the near future. It surprised Nino even more when Adrien’s eyes _sparkled_ when listening to Nino’s account of Chat and Mari’s interactions but he was relieved Adrien wasn’t too sad. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t the slightest bit concerned though.

As soon as Nino left in the afternoon, Adrien requested Nathalie not disturb him for the evening and ran into his room. Plagg was lounging on his comforter lazily. A transformation sequence later and Adrien climbed out his window, scaling the walls to get away and out of the castle walls. He almost got caught by the guards stationed on the ground floor a few times but he was willing to risk it, not wanting to wait until sundown to leave.

Once again he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, reveling in the freedom of how the wind whipped through his hair and how the gravel brushed against his feet. With a final whoop of joy he made his way to the forest rushing to the Bourgeois estate eagerly, not wanting Marinette to travel alone after what happened the previous day. He still remembered his blood boiling as he saw how those three men were looking at Marinette and threatening her. Seeing her apprehension towards him had been expected, even more so after being cornered, but he eagerly proved himself trustworthy. His relief was intangible when he realized he had made it in the nick of time. Almost jumping for joy when she had agreed to let him accompany her to the festival. He had loved every moment spent with her and his friends that night and eagerly awaited four more nights of the same caliber. His friends had liked him. They liked the real him. The person Prince Adrien Agreste never got to be. That overjoyed him more than the Festival ever could.

As soon as Marinette arrived he eagerly pulled her back through the forest, his heart leaping as she giggled at his enthusiasm. This time, instead of the square, they headed towards the clearing near the edge of it situated right between the trees. It was an area set up for more traditional types of fights such as sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat. It was all in good nature and people rarely got heart aside from an accident or two or a rare all out brawl. On one side of the clearing targets were set up as well as a few well crafted bow’s and quivers on the edge.

After being challenged by a young nobleman, Theo Barbeau in a friendly fencing competition, Chat was pleased to admit he had come out victorious. He lost the next two matches however but laughed it off. Ever the sportsman he was never one to take offense at losing, applauding the victor for a good game. He was rewarded for his effort by a small peck on the cheek from Marinette who blushed and stuttered afterwards, unable to comprehend why she had done it in the first place. It had been instinct.

Marinette herself won a hand-to-hand combat match with a tiny girl with bright bubblegum pink hair who had introduced herself as Alix. Adrien immediately realized she was the Alix who bickered with Kim. His point was proved when a tall rather buff teen with styled hair gloated in her face about winning his matches, taunting the shorter girl that she could never do the same with her small stature. It was like watching a tennis match until Alix blew up and demanded Marinette fight her.

Chat had been worried at first, Alix was small but he knew small people were normally more swift and agile, easily landing hits and punches where no one else could. Marinette however had been trained in martial arts by her Chinese mother since she was a child and had good naturedly passed on a flower she had in her hair to him while she rolled up her sleeves to engage her friend in hand to hand combat.

It was a brutal fight... as brutal as a friendly match could get. Eventually Marinette came out victorious but only barely. Alix was miffed but held out her hand with a grin, congratulating Marinette on a good battle. As she and Kim left, Alix turned around and hollered after them loudly.

“Yo Chat ! You better take good care of her ya hear ? She’ll kick your ass if you don’t. I would but... she’s better at it so be good to her.”

Chat grinned and nodded turning to see Marinette mortified beside him. The few people in the clearing looked at them knowingly. He wondered if Alix’s words meant more than just friends and considered that an accomplishement. If her friends liked and approved of him then all the better.

Wanting to get rid of her embarrassment, Marinette loudly asked, “Chat have you ever used a bow and arrow.”

“My princess I am a wonderful archer. Would you like a demonstration ?”

Marinette nodded fervently wanting to strangle Alix but hoping to forget her embarrassment seeing Alix was long gone. Chat was more than happy to comply, picking up a bow and getting a good grip on it. He pulled a quiver over to where Marinette was standing several feet away from the target and shot three in quick succession. The first hit the inner white circle. The second hit the red dot, just slightly off from the middle and the last was a bulls-eye. Marinette clapped for him as he shot several more arrows but then he stopped.

“Princess why don’t you try ?”

“M-me ?” Marinette was startled. “Why me ?”

“Because.” Chat said. “I want to see how you do.”

“Chat I’ve never shot a bow and arrow before and I’m terribly clumsy, I’d probably just impale myself with the arrow instead.”

“Nonsense Mari. I’d never let that happen to you.” Chat insisted handing her the well worn weapon made of smoothly carved wood. “I’ll teach you.”

Marinette sighed but smiled. She tried to copy Chat’s stance a little bit, pulling an arrow from the quiver. It took her a minute to properly hold it. The arrow kept moving away from the bow until Chat gently readjusted her grip.

“Feet apart,” he coached gently. “Your arms should be comfortable or they start to hurt and tire. That’s it.”

He looked her once over and gave her the OK. The arrow flew a few feet before dropping down on the grass, not even close to the target. Marinette pouted. She knew she wouldn’t get it right.

“Excellent first try Princess. The first time I shot an arrow, it fell at my feet.”

Marinette giggled at the image and her heart warmed as he saw her patiently try to cheer her up and help her. She resumed her stance.

“Let’s try again.”

“I’m not sure about this Chat.”

“It’ll be fine Mari !” he insisted. “Just relax your arms a bit more, and your shoulders. They’re too tense.”

“I don’t even know what I’d use this for.” Marinette said bemused as he adjusted her arms and stance. “I don’t hunt.”

The arrow flew out, this time making it farther than the first one. Chat gently coached her until the sun began to set and the light in the clearing was too dim to practice. Collecting the arrows they put them back in the quiver, returning that and the bow to their proper place.

They made their way out of the woods and into the heart of the Festival. Alya and Nino were waiting for them with sly grins on their faces.

“Where were you two ? If Alix hadn’t told me I would have thought you two didn’t show.”

“I was teaching Marinette how to use a bow and arrow.” Chat explained. “She is much better than she was this morning.” He finished proudly.

“I did have an excellent teacher.” Marinette replied humbly as they walked through the streets. Alya and Nino exchanged a silent high five behind their friends backs as they flirted. The oblivious idiots didn’t even realize it.

 

* * *

 

 

The third day, if described in one word, was exhilarating. Marinette had finished her chores and was waiting for Chat to come when Chloe and Sabrina came out of their rooms, their best gowns on as if they were going to the ball.

“Where is this village shindig of yours happening ?” Chloe snapped at her.

“The... festival ?” Marinette asked confused.

“Yes. What else would I be referring to ?” The blonde was impatient.

“In town Chloe. The main event is in the square. Why would you even want to know ?”

“Sabrina and I want to know what you riff-raff’s get up to. We’ll be coming later when it’s cooler. I would ruin my dress if any dust got on it or if I sweated at all.”

Marinette wondered why Chloe even bothered. She was probably going to wear this gown once or twice more before it would be sent to the reject basket where Marinette would use it for fabric to sew Chloe yet _another_ dress. The process would keep repeating.

Sighing Marinette went off and met Chat who considered it his duty at this point to escort her to the festival. They had a lovely time walking through the woods when Chat finally spoke up.

“My mother loved Festivals. I wonder if she ever came to one of these. She wasn’t too obsessed with status either. Neither was my father but...” Chat looked troubled. Marinette noted his use of past tense when speaking of his mother.

“My mama and papa always brought me to the festival. Every year on every day. Papa and mama would dance and I would run out to them. Then papa picked me up...,” Marinette smiled in reminiscence, “Then he and my mama would sandwich me between them and we’d dance. He always danced with me on the father daughter dances too. One time I missed the last father daughter dance and began to cry, thinking he’d be mad. He just picked me up... and danced with me in his arms in the regular dances and said we’d made our own daddy-daughter dance. We always danced on that dance every year after.”

“What happened to him Marinette ?” Chat’s voice was soft. “Why do you live in the conditions that you do ?” So far the blue-eyed girl had revealed to Chat as much as she had to Adrien but Chat hoped she’d reveal more.

“I-I don’t want to talk about it right now.” Marinette’s voice shook. “Later. I promise”

“I’m sorry.” Chat whispered. “I shouldn’t have asked” Marinette shook her head.  

“It’s alright, Chat. You didn’t know.” She paused for a second wondering if she should ask despite refusing to speak on the same topic. “Can I know more about your mom ? Y-You don’t have to but only if you want to. Sorry.” Marinette ducked her head in embarrassment afraid she had offended Chat, despite her better judgement telling her otherwise.  

“My mother died from weak lungs when I was nine. My father was too grieved to even remember he had a son. My parent’s closest friend, who was also my governess when I was younger, took care of me but... she was always so busy.” He shook his head mournfully.

“I’m sorry Chat. I’m sure she was a wonderful person.”

The two hadn’t realized they had stopped long ago.

“What about your mother ?” Chat asked.

“My mama’s gone too.” Marinette whispered.

“W-what happened ?”

“Cancer. She died when I was 15.”

Chat looked horrified but didn’t say anything more. He knew she wasn’t ready to tell him yet.

Marinette smiled ruefully. “I miss her so much.”

“I miss my mother too. You smile like she used to.” Chat blushed.

Marinette didn’t comment, slipping her hand in Chat’s.

“I’m sure she misses you too.” Marinette said gently. “She seems lovely.”

“She was. I’m sure your parents were too. And well...” Chat looked surprisingly bashful all of a sudden. “Since they aren’t, here, just know that... your knight will always be here for you Princess. I promise.”

Marinette only smiled.

Feeling the need to shrug off the gloom that had settled on them Chat decided to show Marinette one of his favorite things to do since becoming Chat Noir. Climbing on to a roof he grinned at her as she looked around confused as to why he brought him here.

“For me,” he started. “I’m free when I come here. My father has been very controlling since my mother died. He has an irrational fear of losing me and he goes overboard with the protection for me. As soon as I’m done with my day’s... chores and duties I sneak out.”

“How rebellious.” Marinette teased.

“Do you know it’s faster to transport by roof than the streets Princess.” His eyes had a wicked gleam and Marinette suddenly felt nervous.

“Chat.” she asked nervously as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Taking a sturdy handkerchief from his pocket he tied it around the lines of rope connecting the roofs.

“Normally I leap across but this is fun too. Do you trust me ?” His voice suddenly became serious, eyes searching hers for an answer.

Marinette’s mouth formed an O as she took in how green they were. “Yes,” she replied without hesitation.

With a cocky grin Chat whooped with joy and leaped without a second though. Marinette gave a terrified shriek.

“CHAT THIS IS CRAZY !”

“JUST HOLD ON TIGHT !”

They landed on the next roof. Marinette’s heart was pounding in her ears. Her breathing was heavy and ragged as she tried to calm down after such a terror. Chat was the same but instead, his face glowed with happiness and glee, his eyes bright with excitement. Seeing Marinette so terrified, he immediately felt guilty, smile switching off in an instant as he fussed over her, showering her in apologies.

“Marinette I am so so sorry. I should have asked before doing that. Please forgive me. I’ll make it up to you...,” his words went a mile a minute and Marinette listened to him babble before finally pressing her hand to his lips shutting him up. Her heart finally calmer and her breathing back to normal she finally looked at the whole event with a different perspective.

“Can we do that again ?”

 

* * *

 

 

They spent a little more time swashbuckling through roofs shrieking in excitement causing the villagers below to startle then shake their heads, amused at their shenanigans. Once the last rays of the sun finally disappeared, leaving the sky above them a deep grey and violet, Chat decided for the sake of their safety that they stop.

“I can see in the dark Princess but I wouldn’t want to accidentally drop you or hurt you in case something goes wrong.”

Marinette agreed, cheeks flushed because of the fresh air she just spent the last half hour in. The two where walking towards the festivities when Chat spoke up suddenly.

“Princess !” he asked. “I have heard of a dance you all perform as children. Something about dancing on paper. Could you take me to see ?”

Marinette looked confused for a moment before her eyes lit up in recognition. She giggled.

“The newspaper dance ? Of course. It should be starting in a little bit. Manon wanted to participate this year and I promised to cheer her on anyway.”

The two weaved their way through the crowds and finally made it to the dance floor. Adults were setting out newspapers and a bunch of children stood at the sides, ready to participate.

“Marinette ! You came !” A little girl with brown hair and eyes immediately engulfed Marinette in a bear hug. “Will you make me a doll if I win ?”

Chat observed his Princess interact with the little girl, watching as she promised to make Manon a doll provided her mother was fine with it and if she won. Turning towards him Manon gasped, eyes bright.

“Are you the Prince !”

This immediately jolted Adrien out of his reverie in terror. How had a little girl figured him out ? One he’d never even met before ? Before he could say anything Manon surged forward.

“Are you gonna save Marinette from the mean ladies and their father and take her away ! Is she going to be your Princess and will you rule the kingdom of Rispa together and Marinette won’t have to be tired or sad anymore ? Are you going to be the King and Queen of the fairies like Alya and Nino are the King and Queen of unicorns ?” She babbled on and on, ignoring Marinette’s steadily reddening face.

“Manon !” she shrieked. “Who told you that ?”

“Alya and her sisters.” Manon replied innocently. “She told us that you are the Prince of Rispa and come to save Marinette. Are you ?”

The brunette suddenly turned suspicious as she eyed Adrien in scrutiny.

“Do you want me to be ?” asked Chat nervously, relieved his cover wasn’t blown.

“If Marinette’s happy then yes.”

“Well little princess, I am, in fact, Princess Marinette’s knight and good friend. Anything else is entirely up to her. In fact, you can be the Kingdom of Rispa’s youngest pretend princess after Marinette. Deal ?”

Manon gaped at him before tugging Marinette down to her level. “Marinette will you marry Prince Chat ?” She whispered, quite loudly. “I wanna be Rispa’s pretend princess.”

At her wits end, Marinette loudly exclaimed. “Manon look the dance is starting. Why don’t you go join your friends ?”

Manon gasped and rushed off, all thoughts of Rispa and Princesses out of mind. For now. Marinette knew she’d be back and hopefully not in front of Chat. She was going to _murder_ Alya for putting this in the little girl’s mind. Hundred percent sure this was a scheme.

“Sorry.” She squeaked to Chat. “Kids will be kids. I used to babysit her when I was younger and took care of her when her mother was busy.”

Chat laughed. “It’s alright. She’s cute.”

“Yeah,” Marinette muttered under her breath. “Unless you don’t give her what she wants.”

They didn’t say anymore, watching as the children’s dance started. It was amusing to see how the children struggled to win. When Manon’s team lost she pouted before looking towards Chat and Marinette. Marinette looked at Manon apologetically, trying to comfort her. But Chat gave the girl a quick wink and pointed subtly to Marinette next to him who was completely oblivious.

Nadja Chamak was surprised and relieved when Manon put up no more fuss, but instead, smiled incredibly brightly after that despite losing.

 

* * *

 

 

Chat and Marinette shared a hearty dinner with Nino and Alya once again, where Marinette glared daggers at her best friend the entire time. Said best friend just ignored her and went on as if everything was normal. Chat had eaten the most out of them all, much to their amusement. They had noticed this as a recurring pattern in his eating habits.When asked had simply replied that he had never eaten such delicious foods before, not even the Palace’s cooking could compare. That, and he had a higher metabolism rate since becoming Chat.

Afterwards, Chat and Marinette just decided to take a lazy stroll having already seen most of the festival in the previous days. They discussed whatever they felt like it and good-naturedly teased each other.

“Marinette,” Chat’s voice was suddenly serious. “What did Manon mean about the mean ladies and their father ?” He knew she had been referring to the Bourgeois sisters and their father but he was desperate to understand, to be let in on the secret everyone in town knew, so he finally broke and asked.

Marinette was silent for a few moments.

“I don’t want to bother you with my problems Chat.”

“Nonsense !” Chat growled. “You could never do that. Please tell me.” His eyes were desperate to help and Marinette couldn’t deny them.

“I’m not just a servant at the Bourgeois house. Technically... I’m Andre’s step-daughter. My father died in a road accident when I was ten. He was coming home from port when it happened. The carriages collided and toppled at the turn and crashed into a tree. Papa didn’t make it.”

Chat’s hand slipped into hers to give her reassurance. Marinette’s voice had begun to shake.

“I-I tried so hard to be strong. For myself and mama. And Mama... she was so brave. She didn’t let us cry for more than three days before busying herself in work and continuing life as usual. When supplies began to run low Mama decided to go trade in Papa’s place. She rented a carriage and brought me along with her. It was like that for a year. We got by. It wasn’t ideal and it was difficult but... we managed.”

“What happened ?” Chat whispered.

“When winter came we struggled more than usual and Andre Bourgeois had also been widowed so he was searching for another wife. He wanted Chloe and Sabrina to have a mother and well...” Marinette trailed off. “Mama asked me if I wanted her to of course. I knew it would make things easier for mama. She was always so tired and the circles under her eyes had gotten so dark they looked like bruises so I told mama I’d be fine with it.

“They got married. It was nothing big or fancy. It was a marriage of convenience on both sides. For a while we were happy. I never got along with Chloe because for some reason she hated me from day one but... I tried for Mama’s sake.”

Marinette let out a bitter tearful laugh. Her smile faded.

“Then Mama fell ill. At first we thought it was something small. She always got better after her sudden days of weakness. Finally Andre called a professional medic from another city to check if she was alright. She had cancer. A rare type that couldn’t be cured. I tried so, so very hard to be a good girl. She made me promise to be brave after she died.  

“I was so upset and wanted to distract myself from the pain. I tried to busy myself in helping with the chores. Chloe was more than ready to dump her share on me and Sabrina was fine with giving me her work load too. They never really liked doing them. Eventually I was given more than just the regular chores as well. I realized later that I was the only one who worked, long after I picked myself up after mama died. Chloe had long since started to order me around and so did Sabrina to a lesser extent. Andre picked up on it and now... now I’m here. Reduced to a servant in what was supposed to be my home.”

“Marinette...” Chat looked horrified. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright Chat.” Marinette spoke, despite the tears glittering in her eyes. Telling the story had taken a toll on her.

“Why don’t you speak out against them ?” Chat was furious. “Why have you been tolerating that for so long ? You deserve so much better Marinette ! You deserve to be treated like a Princess and not be taken advantage of like this.”

“It’s not right Marinette...”

Marinette gave him a weak smile that spoke of her pain and loss. It looked like she was fighting for the hope that he could see was waning. Once again he admired her bravery for staying so strong for so long.

“Why... why do you stay there ? You can’t honestly believe you deserve that Marinette !” Chat yelled angrily.

“Because...” Marinette suddenly burst out, “I can’t just _leave_. I’ve _tried_ Chat. I used to fight back but it was never worth it. I can’t run away either. I know Alya’s family would take me in... or anyone really. But Andre Bourgeois has power. He’s on the King’s council. He would demand I come back and won’t rest until he gets his way and make everyone miserable. At least this way... I’m the only one suffering.”

“M-Marinette.” Chat was at a loss for words. Marinette looked up at Chat who was so very  upset at hearing her life story. Someone as sweet as Marinette didn’t deserve this. To live in a house where her kindness was taken advantage of. Marinette deserved to live in a mansion or a palace where she didn’t have to worry about anything. Too many people lived lavish lives who didn’t deserve them... and people like Marinette who did, they were reduced to nothing.

“I-I, um...” Chat struggled to say something. Anything that could help. He wanted to do something for her. To break her out from her terrible home and whisk her away. To hide her away from the Bourgeois and banish them from his kingdom forever for hurting Marinette like this. It made him angry and sad that he couldn’t do anything for her. Not yet.

“It’s okay Chat. I’ve grown used to it. I’m fine now.” She squeezed his hand gently with a wry smile.

“That’s what makes me so sad Princess. You shouldn’t have to be used to this.”

Marinette said nothing, not having an argument. She looked so very vulnerable, something Chat knew he she didn’t allow herself to be very often. Pulling her close he brought her in a big hug. Marinette barely kept herself together, wanting to cry but she held herself back not letting more than a few tears slip out.

“It’s not okay Princess.” Chat whispered, holding her tighter. “But I’m here. I’m here and so is Alya and Nino and all of your friends.” That was her breaking point. The disguised Prince held his Princess in a tight loving embrace, not being the first to let go. When they finally pulled away, Marinette’s eyes were red-rimmed but her heart felt lighter. She gave him a small smile. A silent ‘I’m better now.’ Wanting to do something for her, anything at all, Chat thought for a moment before his mind lit up in an ‘Aha !’ moment.

“Princess why don’t you wait here,” he said patting the low wall beside them. “I’ll go get us some pastries. A little treat. I can not do much more right now. I’m sorry.”

The cat ears on Chat’s hood looked like they were drooping and Chat’s smile was broken.

“Your knight is a failure in that aspect.”

“Chat !” Marinette gasped, reaching up to cup his cheek. “You are _not_ a failure. The best knight I could have ever asked for. I promise I am okay. Pastries sound wonderful right now.”

She gave him a gentle push away and Chat quickly ran back to find the pastry stall. Marinette sighed as she watched him hurry away. She was still upset but felt so much better after talking about it to Chat, of letting her feelings out after keeping them bottled up for so long She started humming as she sat down on the wall. A few villagers waved to her as they walked by chattering amongst themselves. Marinette was observing the hem of her dress, reminding herself it needed to be mended, when heavy footsteps stopped in front of her.

She looked up with a pleasant smile to greet whoever it was. Her smile dropped when she took in the appearance of the man in front of her. He was heavily built and a bit scruffy looking. His clothes were untidy but not dirty. His stance immediately suggested something was off and Marinette raised her guard at once.

“What are ye doin’ here all alone girlie ?” The man slurred, his eyes dark. He was drunk, Marinette realized.

“I’m waiting for a friend. He went to get some pastries for us.” Marinette put special emphasis on the ‘He’ part.

“I’m sure he won’ mind if I spend a lil time with ya eh ?”

“He would.” Marinette spoke sharply. “And so would I. Good evening sir.”

She turned away and started to walk in the direction of the pastry stall, hoping to catch Chat while he returned when a grip tightened on her arm. Looking up she saw the man had an iron grip on her and despite her martial arts training, was not in a position to cause him much harm. Didn’t stop her from trying though.

“Don’ be like that girlie. I don’t want te hurt ya but I ain’t have no trouble with it if ya don’ mind your manners.”

That was the last straw. Swinging out she hit him square in the jaw causing him to startle and release the hold on her wrist, enough so Marinette could free herself. The man growled in anger and lunged after her but Marinette was small and fast. She landed in a good few punches before the man fought back, throwing all thoughts of etiquette out the window. He landed a blow on her shoulder and would have hurt her more had she not blocked it. A moment later, Marinette was swung out of his reach and in front of her stood Chat, the bag of pastries he had, shoved into her hand. His look was absolutely feral and without waiting for Marinette’s assailant to throw the first punch he hit him near the neck.

The man regained his bearings and yelled incoherently but Chat had the upper hand... until the man managed to pick up a sharp stone lying atop the wall. Chat still didn’t draw his sword and managed to disarm the man but not before getting nicked with the rock on his arm.

It was only then he realized that Marinette had disappeared. His relief was uncontainable when he saw her return with Chief Rogers in tow, the village’s appointed head guard. He immediately took care of the assailant promising to deal with him once he was sober.

Adrenaline rushing out Chat collapsed on the wall, knees going weak as the previous few minutes’ events all collided in his mind making a jumbled mess. All he clearly recalled was seeing Marinette try to get away from the man who wouldn’t let go. After that was all red. A tearing sound jarred him out of his thoughts.

“Hold still Chat.” Marinette gripped his arm gently to see the damage. She observed his wound for a few minutes before tutting in annoyance and worry. She further ripped the cloth around his arm a bit to get a better look. She gasped when she saw the two inch cut still oozing blood.

“It’s not so bad,” Chat started as she took a napkin and wiped away the blood. “I can-”

“Don’t say that, Chat !” Marinette cut him off. She smeared some ointment as gently as she could on his arm.“You’re lucky he was drunk.”

“Better me than you, Princess.” Chat said gently.

“I don’t like that ! Your life is just as precious as mine.” She took a bandage she had picked up on the way to get Chief Rogers and wrapped it around his arm, wincing at the blood that seeped through it, staining the white of the bandage.

“Did he hurt you ?”

“Chat-”

“Did he ?”

Marinette sighed. “He hit my shoulder and it hurts pretty bad. It’ll probably bruise but I’m fine. You got cut on the arm.” She returned to fussing over his arm.

“Princess.” Chat said gently causing her to look up. “I’ve had worse. It’s alright.”

Marinette looked troubled for a moment but seeing the stubborn look in his eye, sighed.

“Remember to keep the cut clean Chat or it might get infected and...thank you for saving me again. I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I will.” Marinette insisted. “I want to. But don’t do something like that again Chat. I mean it.”

Chat didn’t reply. Instead he observed his newly bandaged arm and thought for a moment before a small smirk lit up his features.

“You really mean that about making it up to me.”

“Yes Chat ! I mean it and I won’t take it back.”

Chat hummed thoughtfully for a moment then grinned.

“If my Princess insists then who am I to deny. I have but a simple request.”

“Speak brave knight and it shall be granted.” Marinette stood up straight and spoke as regally as she could.

"Could you kiss the boo-boo better ?”

 

* * *

 

 

Andre Bourgeois considered himself a reasonable man. He gave the people under him what they wanted but never too much, nor too little. He was a loving father and knew just how to stay in the King’s good graces giving suggestions he always knew had a high chance of succeeding or agreeing with the best opinion brought forth. He wasn’t always particularly cruel but didn’t care who he hurt as he often cut corners and brought down his rivals to get whatever he wanted. He believed that people should adhere to the status quo. Hence, it made him quite unhappy when he realized so many less wealthy than him were happier.

As a single father he tried his hardest to provide everything for his two daughters, Chloe and Sabrina. Chloe, ever the demanding person she was, had only to say the words and the next day a messenger had the package delivered to the doorstep. Sabrina was satisfied with little and asked for not much but received almost the same amount of gifts so as not to feel left out.

It frustrated Andre to see that despite his best efforts, Chloe and Sabrina were never truly happy. As a grieving widow he decided to remarry hoping that a mother would please his girls even if she wasn’t related by blood. They even got a new sister, a playmate, in the process so all the better. It seemed for a year or two it worked. Then Sabine fell ill and it obviously took a toll on the three young girls. Andre tried to make sure Sabine was well cared for, not wanting his precious princesses to deal with loss of a mother again but there wasn’t much he could do besides hire the best medics in the land. They all told him it was a hopeless case.

When Sabine died it took a greater toll on Marinette, as was to be expected. The man understood her and readily allowed Chloe and Sabrina to give her their chores which Sabine had demanded they do despite there being ample amount of servants in the manor to do them. Soon enough, Chloe began ordering Marinette around, as did Sabrina. For some reason they never got along too well despite his best hopes. Andre suspected Chloe was jealous of Marinette but why ? Wanting to keep his eldest daughter happy Andre showered his daughter in more gifts and made sure to treat Marinette harsher than he did his own blood daughters. Eventually it became a habit and soon enough Marinette was nothing but a mere servant to them.

It irked Andre and his daughters to see her so... so _happy_ despite the grievances in her life. Wanting her to feel some sort of pain they all treated her as if she were nothing to them, wanting to snatch away the happiness they all so longed to have. The girl had no money, no parents and was a maid in her own home but her smile never wavered and it boiled the Bourgeois’ blood.

As the girls neared ages to be married, Andre knew he would have to find them wealthy husbands from noble families. Certain to try and rub it in Marinette’s face he discussed suitable candidates for Chloe and Sabrina’s hand loudly and in front of Marinette as if taunting her. Telling her she’d never amount to anything, she’d be stuck here forever as nothing more than a scullery maid.

So it was with great confusion and alarm when Chloe and Sabrina burst in to his office the evening of the third day of the festival. Earlier they had asked to go see what "the commoners were getting up to" and Andre had agreed. What was the harm ? A while later his girls returned with dresses slightly more wrinkled and dirtier than when they had left and a furious look upon their faces.

“Daddy !” Chloe screamed. “Marinette is off loitering with some... some rogue !”

“I beg your pardon my sweet ?” Andre asked immediately setting down his writing materials to give his full attention to his daughter.

“It was horrible. She will taint our name by affiliating with that scoundrel. Then who will want to affiliate with us ?” Chloe’s acting skills were up to par as usual. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears yet there was only malice evident in them.

“My sweet why don’t you drink some water. Sabrina dear would you tell us what happened ?” He poured his daughter a glass of water while looking to Sabrina.

“We were at the festival and we heard some villagers talking,” started Sabrina meekly looking at Chloe to say the right thing. “And some of them were talking about a masked man who had come to the festival and Marinette.”

“I...see...” Andre said not really seeing his daughter’s cause of distress.

“Daddy !” Chloe burst out, “The villagers said he has never been seen before and we saw him with Marinette and her wretched friends and he had simply no manners at all. He was laughing so loudly and distracting everyone. He was dressed like a cat ! No one has any idea where he is from, he could be homeless or a bandit looking to rob us and Marinette’s helping him !”

“What would our acquaintances think ?” Put in Sabrina helpfully.

Andre blinked once. Twice.

“Are you sure he wasn’t just a man from the village dressed up to entertain the children ? They are so low maintenance and easily pleased after all.”

“Would I ever lie to you Daddy ? How could you not believe me ?” Chloe began crying crocodile tears. Not wanting to deal with this Andre did his best to placate his daughter.

“Chloe dear it’s not that I don’t believe you. I do but I hardly doubt Marinette could affiliate with anyone of higher rank yes ? None of our familiars would even think of going to the festival at all. It’s for the common folk who can afford nothing better. Now you’ve both had a long day. Ask one of the leaving help to make you anything you like before they retire for the evening.”

Chloe huffed as she snapped at Sabrina to follow her, gown swishing after her. Andre Bourgeois sighed as he looked back down at his paper work but a niggling thought still bothered him at the back of his head. Marinette associating with an anonymous man who no one had seen before. It was dangerous to assume he was nothing but a commoner. If he were a traveller he might even have wealth on him. Not wanting to bother himself with any such thoughts he returned to his paperwork.  

It was nearing midnight when Marinette returned. Andre looked on, hidden in the shadows as he saw her giggle to herself silently, eyes dreamy and face serene. It was obvious she was more than just acquaintances with the young man Chloe and Sabrina spoke of.  An ugly frown marred his round features as he saw her radiate so much joy. The joy his daughter’s and him deserved.

 

* * *

 

 

The second last day of the festival was where Chat arrived late. Marinette had waited for a bit before going on by herself. She didn’t fault him for being late. She had finished her chores early and Chat did say he was busy during the day. Perhaps he would come once the sun lowered some more. Marinette sighed happily as she thought of the cat-like boy who was worming his way into her heart. Last night he had insisted on walking her home, cutting it close to his own curfew which was midnight. She hoped he had made it in time.

Alya was waiting for her by her house.

“So how’s it going with Mr. Tall, Blonde and Handsome ? Hmm ?” Alya’s eyebrow was raised and a teasing smirk graced her lips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Alya. We are _just friends_.” Marinette was stubborn. Luckily Alya knew how to break her.

“I never implied you were anything else.”

“Good because that is all we are.”

“Mhmm. Sure. I’m sensing some strong denial from you girl. You can’t hide anything from me.”

“I’m not.” Marinette insisted. “There is nothing to hide.”

Alya sighed at Marinette’s obliviousness. She could tell her friend had feelings for Chat and as Marinette’s best friend, Alya had to say she couldn’t have found anyone better for Marinette than Chat Noir. Whoever he may be.

“What have you guys been doing when you go off on your own ?”

“We... we talk and we roam around and have fun. That’s all. And... he saved me last night from a drunk man. I would have been fine but Chat charged in and got himself hurt. The stupid kitty.”

Marinette’s nose wrinkled as she frowned.

“Is he okay ?” Alya asked concerned.

“Yeah. He was nicked on the arm. The cut wasn’t too deep but it will probably hurt him. Maybe even leave a scar. He’s too self-sacrificial.” Marinette complained.

“Sounds like someone I know.” Alya avoided Marinette’s gaze.

“Who ?” A sad sigh escaped Alya’s lips that went unheard by anyone but herself.

“Nobody at all, Marinette. Nobody at all.”

 

* * *

 

 

A few indignant cries and angry yells were what alerted the two girls to Andre Bourgeois’ appearance. His brow was set and his face set in a sneer as he subconsciously avoided everything in his path to get to her. In the rush of the crowd however, who seemed to be purposely making things difficult for him, he bumped into many, shoving some and being shoved right back. It was quite comical actually and Marinette allowed herself a small laugh. It reminded her of the time when once, at the Wise Owl’s Tavern a rather obnoxious young man in a bright blue coat had come in demanding service. He had never been a very pleasant costumer and Alya had compared him to a peacock before she said she pitied peacock’s for they would be insulted by such a man to be compared to them. In a way Andre looked sort of like a ruffled peacock. That image paired with the memory couldn’t stop a few laughs escaping her and Alya unashamedly laughed along.

Andre was less than pleased.

“Marinette !” He yelled, loud enough to gather the attention of the people around them. “Come home at once. I have an errand for you.”

“Wait... what ?” Marinette gaped. “Sir you allowed me five nights off for the festival !”

Her protests went unheard as Andre immediately grabbed Marinette’s wrist, ready to drag her if necessary. He ignored Alya’s angry protests and only held on tighter as the girl tried to free her best friend’s hand from his clutches.

“Yes and you were let off earlier today. It’s been a few hours and now I need you home.” The people around them were staring and Marinette felt their sad eyes on her. Anger bubbled in her chest but she kept calm.

“What is so important ?” she asked stiffly. “I will have enough time to do it tomorrow morning.”

“A stray cat got in the larder since _you_ left it open !” Exploded the man. “Come home at once and clean the mess. The rest of the help have retired otherwise I wouldn’t have bothered coming to your little village party.”

“I can easily do that tomorrow sir. It will be clean before breakfast. It is my night off.”

“Listen here Girl !” Andre Bourgeois spat, “I require you to be home. Come at once or I will ban you from coming tomorrow as well.”

Marinette looked down at her feet and nodded. She waited until the raging man had left the vicinity before turning to Alya who was looking like she would fight Andre Bourgeois. Knowing her best friend probably would Marinette quickly hugged her which Alya readily returned. She hated that the greedy selfish man who didn’t deserve the title of a noble worked her friend to the bone and now was ruining her few free evenings off. And Marinette, poor sweet kindhearted Marinette, said nothing to protect everyone else.

“Tell Chat Noir and Nino I’m sorry I had to go. Tell Chat I’ll see him tomorrow for the last dance.” With melancholy eyes she turned and walked away ignoring the hushed whispers of apology and sad looks the villagers gave her.

Alya’s expression was sad as she saw her friend’s retreating figure before an idea hit her mind. She smiled to herself. Maybe Andre had wanted to ruin Marinette’s night, but Alya knew one thing that could save it.

Chat grinned as he leapt from tree to tree, eager to meet his Princess once again. She had yet not asked why he called her that and it relieved him because he didn’t have the best answer to give. He hoped she didn’t mind that he was late. Nathalie had inquired if he was alright the past few days and while Adrien had replied he was, in fact, better than ever his former governess had been very much suspicious. Her parting words to him made no sense until he connected them to Plagg and his promise to keep Nathalie from suspecting his disappearance in the evenings.

“Cook is quite amazed you’ve suddenly acquired a taste for Camembert and has asked for a new package to arrive tomorrow as the stock is running low. I advise you eat a little less cheese so your father doesn’t notice too much but I have ordered a few new packages just as well. Good Night Adrien. Have a good evening.”

Chat shook his head amused. Of course Plagg played imposture as him and didn’t hesitate to get something out of it for himself. Adrien’s room did stink now but a few nights of open windows would fix that. It was worth it to be free.

Arriving at the festival Chat looked around eagerly hoping to spot Marinette. She was nowhere to seen but Alya and Nino were. A closer observation led him to believe that Alya was quite upset.

“Alya ! Nino !” He called them joyfully. "Where’s Marinette ?”

“Good evening Chat. Marinette left.” Alya said with a frown.

“Left ?” Chat suddenly felt his heart go cold. “Was it because I’m late ? If so I am so so sorry but I couldn’t get away and-and I really wanna tell her sorry. Is she mad at me ? Does she hate me ? Do flowers work as an apology ? Or should I get something more too-”

He went on and on and Nino and Alya let him ramble before grinning and telling him to shut up simultaneously. Chat did so a bit weirded out by their in-sync moment.

“No Chat. She’s not mad at you.” Alya finally explained. “Andre came earlier and called her back home to finish a chore she could have honestly done tomorrow. By the time she’s done she probably won’t be able to come back.”

Alya had a deep scowl on her face.

“One day. Just one day I’m going to kill that man and no one will know it was me.”

Nino immediately set a placating hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder. It was never good when Alya started to talk about murdering people. Chat, it seemed, shared those sentiments because he looked livid.

“You mean to tell me he took away one of her only nights off ?”

Alya’s nod was enough confirmation. Chat felt his ears droop and shoulders sag. He had been looking forward to having fun with Marinette again. It made him so angry that her own step-father treated her this horribly. Chat was certain that the man had only wanted to make Marinette miserable and there was no real reason to call her back.

“I want to go see her.” Chat was firm. Alya smirked.

“Don’t let us stop you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette sighed as she got ready for bed, her face devoid of a smile. As suspected the matter wasn’t as urgent as Andre made it out to be. A few things had been overturned and her work would have been finished within a matter of minutes if they hadn’t been so messed up. Looking around, even Marinette knew that these things weren’t done by a cat. She recalled closing the door and the only other plausible explanation was Chloe. Regardless by the time she finished the Bourgeois had gone to bed and would never allow her to go out again. So up to her room she climbed and changed into her pink nightgown.

Marinette breathed in deeply, wishing she hadn’t had to give up a night with her friends. She tried to stay positive by being grateful for the previous three but it wasn’t quite easy. Trying to keep the tears at bay, Marinette inhaled and exhaled deeply and began humming her mother’s favorite lullaby.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard the slight rustling of the huge tree next to her window. In a second all was silent so Marinette turned away from the window once more. She did not expect the light tap tap tap on the window pane. Turning around, eyes wide Marinette gaped as she saw her chaton, her silly kitty standing outside on the windowsill.

“Chat Noir !” Marinette exclaimed. The raven-haired girl quickly draped a shawl over her shoulders and stepped closer to the window, disbelief plastered all over her face. “How did you-”

Her question remained unfinished and Chat looked at her fondly.

“I heard from Alya what happened. I was worried so I wanted to see if you were okay.” His voice held concern and his eyes were soft as he looked at her. “I also brought you this.” Chat held up his hand. A beautiful red rose.

Marinette felt a surge of affection for Chat Noir who had came to see if she was alright when he could be enjoying the festival. The flower he brought her only increased her affection and caused a blush as red as the flower to spread across her cheeks. She was all too aware of her heart thudding in her chest.

“Thank You.” Marinette said after a bit. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“Don’t be Princess.” Chat comforted. “Will I see you tomorrow ?”

Marinette noted the anxiousness in his voice despite his calm demeanor.

“Yes of course. It is the last day. I never miss the last dance.” Marinette paused for a few seconds before asking. “Chat, I know your curfew is midnight, but the last dance starts then. Do you think you could stay out longer ? Just till the dance ends ?”

Chat looked worried for a moment. He had no idea if Plagg would allow him that. Plagg had explained that the magic wore off as soon as the new day started but he also knew that Plagg was more powerful than most faeries and could possibly extend his transformation, even for a little bit.

“I can try, Princess. I promise you I will do my best.” Chat promised earnestly. Marinette knew he meant it.

“Alright. Thank You for coming to see me Chat. It made me very happy. But I wouldn’t want you to miss anymore time at the festival because of me.” Marinette said gently. She didn’t want him to leave but didn’t want to waste his time either.

“Nonsense Princess.” Chat looked offended at the notion. “The festival lights aren’t as bright when you aren’t there. I wouldn’t want to keep you from enjoying a restful sleep though so if you wish, I will take my leave.”

Marinette blushed at his words and looked at him shyly.

“It’s alright. If you have time then... I’d like it if you stayed. For a little bit. We can watch the stars.”

Chat looked at her in awe for a moment before nodding eagerly. He spent the rest of his time before his midnight curfew counting stars with Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta Da !
> 
> Whoo this was a looong chapter to write so I hope this made up for the long wait. I finished it on Saturday but didn’t post it till today because it’s piku-chan’s birthday and I wanted it to serve as a second birthday present. I had loads of fun with this chapter and really played around with the emotions of the characters. I know Chat doesn’t have much of a POV but it seemed more natural for me to use Marinette. We get a little bit of Bourgeois’ backstory but that in no way means they aren’t terrible people. They just have this as a motivation behind what they do.
> 
> Also I didn’t want to end the chapter with a cheesy line of Chat comparing Marinette to stars (we all know he was so why mention it), so I ended the chapter at just counting stars.
> 
> As always, leave kudos, comments and constructive criticism. Don’t forget to review.
> 
> :D


	4. The First Dance Of Many, Shared In A Lifetime

Marinette searched the crowd, bluebell eyes wide and eager. Chat had promised to be there for the last night of the festival. She knew this was his first time attending one and she had greatly enjoyed spending these past few nights with him. She hadn’t had that much fun at a the per-annum festival since when she was little and her parents were alive.

Admittedly she was sad the nights were ending. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to see him after the festival was over. Andre Bourgeois wasn’t always so kind. Getting permission for these few nights alone had been a chore, a greater one then all her physical chores combined. Convincing him to let her have a few nights off did not sit well with him at all. It wasn’t until his precious daughter Chloe had cut in had he allowed her to go. Even then all she got was mocking words about not being allowed to anything above a common village festival. She supposed she should be thankful. At least she got permission.

In the crowd Marinette spotted Alya and Nino conversing seriously with Alya gesturing wildly. She lost sight of them as another group of people passed in front of her. The last night was the most crowded. It was also the most fun as well. Almost everyone tried to attend the last hours of the festival, if not the whole. The Last Song was a traditional big event. The same song had been sung for years before Marinette and her friends had even been born. The tradition carried as the newer generation learned it from years of attending festivals and sang it.

Marinette didn’t want Chat to miss it. At exactly midnight one of the towns’ girls started to sing. It didn’t matter who because the rest of the village folk eventually joined in by clapping or humming. She wondered who would start it this year. Alya had tried to convince her to sing but Marinette was too shy to sing in front of so many people. Alya wasn’t happy but let it slide…until next year.

It was still a good two hours till midnight but a weary anxiousness was growing in her heart. It was the last night and she wanted to spend as much of it with Chat as she could. A black gloved hand covered her eyes and a familiar voice purred, “Guess who ?”

Marinette giggled.

“Hmm, I wonder…could it be a human kitty cat I know of ?”

“Maybe…”

Giggling she removed his hands from her eyes and hugged him. She barely gave him a minute to say anything before dragging him off to the brightly lit stalls fully intending on showing him everything. She didn’t want him to miss out on anything. She had already figured he was a noble of some sort, sneaking out to the villagers festival was frowned upon in his society. But the fact that he was so kind, and _wanted_ to sneak to the festival in the first place told Marinette a lot about him.

Looking around for Alya and Nino once more she found them again but this time with Rose and Juleka. Marinette’s brow furrowed as she saw Nathaniel walk by Nino who immediately pulled the redhead into the conversation. What were they up to ?

She was about to go over and ask when Chat pulled her along to another stall. His eyes were wide and childlike and it was adorable to see him so enamored by it all. It was a pity he had never been to any of these village events before. They might be too ‘simple’ or ‘poor’ for the nobles to care but the unity and familial love that was in the air made up for it. Who wanted to attend a high class ball at the palace, where you had to act all stiff and proper, when you could enjoy the freedom and happiness of the village.

Chat said as much.

“I’ve never had as much fun at any other event than this one. The festival is incredible. I gotta come to these more often.”

“We’d all love for you to attend. Me especially.”

“Well Princess, how can I say no to you ?”

“Chat ?”

“Yes, princess ?”

“Why do you call me that ? I…I’m not royalty and I’m not graceful or coordinated either. There are so many girls more beautiful than me. So…um, why do you call me that ?”

Marinette bit her lip before suddenly rambling.

“Not that I don’t l-like it, I-I do b-but um, er I just w-wanted to know what made me a P-Princess on your eyes.”

She was red and looking up she saw Chat had turned red too. She hoped she didn’t make things too awkward. Would he hate her now ?

Chat on the other hand was having an internal crisis. All week he had prayed that Marinette not ask that one question. How was he supposed to explain this ? ‘Hi I’m actually Prince Adrien and I really like you and want you to be my Princess.’

Not awkward at all.

Instead he took a deep breath and chuckled, cheeks still aflame.

“I-erm, that is to say, you act like a Princess should.”

“Oh,” Marinette raised an eyebrow, arms crossed, “And how would that be ?”

“Your so incredibly kind to everyone. Even those who wrong you,” he brushed a few strands of hair from her face, “A real princess isn’t one who lives in a castle or wears poofy dresses. My mama always told me that we judge people on their action. She was so kind too. I know from her, that a person is defined by their actions. You’re a princess because, you see the best in everyone. Always.”

Marinette was at a loss for words. Chat had spoken so highly of his mother the few times they’d talked about their personal lives in deep. To be compared to her was a great compliment.

“I’m sure if she were alive, she’d agree when I say you’d make a wonderful Princess and an even better Queen.”

Chat then turned red. Did that give too much away ? He hoped not. She couldn’t know he was Prince Adrien. Not that he didn’t trust her, quite the opposite. But Adrien was enjoying the anonymity being Chat Noir gave him.

“Thank You Chat. You’re a wonderful person too.”

“Well, a Princess needs her Knight. I am honored to be yours.” He swooped down and kissed her hand.

Then he straightened up. She was still blushing adorably but they continued on. Marinette muttered about how Alya and the others looked like they were scheming. Adrien knew from experience that Nino didn’t always scheme but when he did it was big. He had heard many a story of him helping Alya pull off some wild plan and he felt a thrill of excitement go up his spine. Maybe he’d get to experience one first hand ?

When they finally arrived to the group which had expanded slightly more Marinette looked extremely suspicious. Nathaniel’s cousin Theo was there. As were Ivan and Mylene. Practically all her friends were. But they all innocently started talking about everything under the moon, seemingly they were ‘catching up.’

They had all come into contact with Chat at some point so no awkwardness emanated  when he joined their conversation. Eventually they decided to move on, Marinette casting one last furtive glance at her group of friends, who smiled innocently.

Chat and Marinette made their way to Rose’s family’s flower booth where Chat insisted on buying her a rose which she put in her hair. Rose’s mother grinned widely at them and insisted on giving them the rose for free. She also gave Marinette a bracelet and Chat a flower necklace. It was odd but Marinette knew her parents had been good friends with Rose’s family. Just like her daughter, the florist refused to take back her gifts and insisted on them keeping the floral jewelry.

“Flower names have been in their family for years. Rose was named after her mother’s green thumb in growing roses among other flowers.”

“She would enjoy spending time with one of my friends. He isn’t from here and I don’t see him much but they seem very compatible.”

“How so ?”

“They are both very sweet and easily excitable. I feel as if your friend Rose is the same. No ?”

“Well I hope they can meet one day. Even if that doesn’t seem possible.”

Marinette’s eyes glanced at the clock and she saw the time. It was 15 minutes to midnight. The Last Song was going to start soon. She pulled Chat along to the dance floor.

“This is your first time here, you’ll love it. It’s the best part if each festival. Even if it ends afterwards.”

“Would my Princess honor her knight with a dance for said song ?”

“I’d love to Chat.”

They stood at the front of the crowd and in the distance the clock tower gave twelve chimes. Midnight. Eagerly everyone looked around. Who would take initiative to start the song this year ?

Marinette was shocked when Alya started. Her voice loud and clear as she sang the first part. The villagers eagerly started clapping along to her voice. To her other side Juleka stood. The normally quiet girl allowed a smile to flit across her face as she started singing alongside Alya. They walked in a wide circle around the dance ground which was currently empty.

Marinette saw Alya pull Manon, one of the younger girls in the front of the crowd. She took her hand as her and Juleka’s voices grew louder and louder. Manon giggled as Alya spun her around and she rejoined the crowd.

They stopped to catch their breath and everyone clapped for the two girls before they started up again.

A violin started playing and Marinette saw Nathaniel throw her a wink with the instrument in his hand. Alix had her flute in her hand, eyes bright, and Mylene had her tambourine. A smile lit her face as she shyly joined the others in playing. That settled it for Marinette. This was planned. She didn’t quite know why but that’s what her friends had been discussing all night.

Rose stepped out of the crowd. Her smile bright. She searched the crowd for Marinette and Adrien before her voice rang out pure and sweet, in perfect harmony with Nathaniel’s violin and the villager’s clapping. As soon as she started, Nino helped her climb to the raised platform at the corner of the dance ground and the villagers stepped out to dance. Chat pulled Marinette along as well.

 _Look how the light of the town_  
_The lights of the town are shining now_  
_Tonight I'll be dancing around_  
_I'm off on the road to Galway now_

Around them couples danced merrily. Friends giggled and spun around. Marinette saw Manon with Alya’s younger sisters spinning around and giggling.

As for Chat, he had never seen something like this before and he felt a giddy excitement in his heart as he pulled Marinette out to dance. In their excitement they didn’t notice they were the couple in the middle of the ground or that they were the focus of everyone’s attention.

 _Look how she's off on the town_  
_She's off on a search for sailors though_  
_There's fine fellas here to be found_  
_She's never been one to stay at home_

Alya and Juleka started up again after Rose finished her verse. It was a beautiful song. It told a lovely story and Marinette could relate to bits and pieces of it ever since her parents died.

 _Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay_  
_And you've work to do in the morning_  
_Give up your dream of going away_  
_Forget your sailors in Galway_

Marinette felt a connection to the words. She knew she would have to get up and work like normal the next day. She’d have to forget the wonderful nights she spent with her friends and be forced to hold on to those memories until the years to come. Many a time she had wished to run away. She knew her friends would give her refuge and she could easily get a job in the town but Andre Bourgeois had power, and he would come after her eventually. Hiring a maid was so much money wasted when they already had an orphan they had ‘taken in’ out of the ‘kindness in their hearts’.

 _Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú_  
_Téir abhaile riú Mhearai_  
_Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile_  
_Mar tá do mhargadh déanta_

Alya, Rose and Juleka’s voices rang out in perfect harmony. Ivan had joined in the music making, chimes in his hand and Theo was playing his viola smoothly. Marinette giggled as Chat spun her around. She had never had so much fun at the Last Song before. Normally she was with her friends, before that it was with her Mama and Papa. But this time felt different. She could finally let go.

  
_Come now and follow me down_  
_Down to the lights of Galway where_  
_There's fine sailors walking the town_  
_And waiting to meet the ladies there_

Adrien was enjoying himself immensely. He was so happy that Nino had told him about the festival. About his friends. In a way Nino had shared his life with him. Adrien was happy to have met Plagg. He’d have to give him an extra wheel of Camambert as a gift for allowing him to experience such a great time. He’d followed Nino to a family, but Plagg had given him the means to. Adrien decided to never take opportunities like this for granted. Ever. Without this he wouldn’t have met Nino’s friends in the flesh. He wouldn’t have met Marinette.

 _Watch now he'll soon be along_  
_He's finer than any sailor so_  
_Come on now pick up your spoons_  
_He's waiting to hear you play them WHOOO!_

 Adrien had spent his life being ogled at and having to put on pretenses. Ever since his mother had passed he had to put on a mask. It was a relief to let himself live freely and not have to entertain any guests or dignitaries. He didn’t have to be treated better than anyone. He was an equal. And he reveled in the feeling.

 _Here today and she’s gone tomorrow_  
_And next she’s going to Galway_  
_Jiggin’ around and off to town_  
_And won’t be back until morning_

If they both had it their way they’d stay like this till morning. Till forever. With friends and family. Laughter all around. But both had their jobs and had to wear a mask. They both dealt with their life’s imperfect situations with held tongues and sweet smiles. Perhaps that’s why they were such a perfect match.

 _Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú_  
_Téir abhaile riú Mhearai_  
_Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile_  
_Mar tá do mhargadh déanta_

Marinette giggled as Chat stumbled slightly when someone accidentally knocked into him. The cat just grinned and a minute later he was the one holding her up. She looked at him playfully affronted. Her eyes narrowed as if to say ‘you cheated’. Their chemistry was visible to all. None really knew who this mysterious man clad in black was but all wished well for the Bakers’ daughter. She’d had a tough life. Seeing her smile as bright as when she was a child was a breath of fresh air.

  
_Off with a spring in my step_  
_The sailors are searching Galway for_  
_A young lady such as myself_  
_For reels and jigs and maybe more_

Adrien was so happy he had dared to disobey his father for once. This experience was one he wouldn’t trade for anything. More than anything he wished his mother was here for this. She loved all types of festivals. Perhaps she used to attend these too ?

Marinette herself was glad to attend. She did so every year for at least the last night. Being here again was like spending time with her parents. Like they were there with her, just hidden among the crowd talking to her friends’ parents as she danced with her friends.

 _Stay here and never you mind_  
_The lights of the town are blinding you_  
_The sailors they come and they go_  
_But listen to what's reminding you_  
_Handsome men surrounding you_  
_Dancing a reel around you_

Being cooped up in the palace he’d always been told the village was nothing special. If he could he’d disagree. The village was everything. No high class company compared to the company of the carefree yet hardworking villagers.

 _Home you’ll go and it’s there you’ll stay_  
_And you’ve work to do in the morning_  
_Give up your dream of going away_  
_Forget your sailors in Galway_

The words resonated with him as much as they resonated with Marinette. His life was always planned out for him, his dreams of leaving squashed just like hers. His father was too overprotective after his mother’s death. Now he had experienced this he hoped he could find a way to convince him to let him out more often.

 _Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú_  
_Téir abhaile riú Mhearai_  
_Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile_  
_Mar tá do mhargadh déanta_

Both teenagers fell back into memories of better times. One memory triggering another.

Marinette remembered her father picking her up and him and her mother spinning her around while they danced to the Last Song years ago. Sabine had later brushed her hair as she fell asleep and told her that one day she’d be dancing with her own partner.

“Will you still be with me Mama ?”

“Of course my little ladybug. Me and Papa will always be here for you.”

Seeing her friends so eagerly set this up for her made her feel like they were still there. She knew that the only reason Alya and her friends sang this year was so she and Chat could have the best last night together. It wasn’t the end of their friendship. But no one knew when they could see him again. It was like she was home again. The Bourgeois house was never home. But that night she felt at home again. With the villagers, and the people she grew up with.

 _Listen to the music flow_  
_I'm falling for the flow of home_  
_I'm home to dance till dawning_

Adrien was swimming in his own memories. His mother used to tell him many fairytales and stories. In the end the Prince always found his Princess. Gabriel always laughed at how eager Adrien was for those stories but he played along as well.

“You’ll find yours one day mon minou. She’ll be real special, so don’t let her go.”

Adrien didn’t plan to let go.

 _Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú_  
_Téir abhaile riú Mhearai_  
_Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile_  
_Mar tá do mhargadh déanta_

Both snapped out of their reveries when Alya, Rose and Juleka raised their voices once again for their chorus. The clapping got louder and so did the stamping. The song was near the end. It was a bittersweet feeling.

 _Stay a while and we'll dance together now_  
_As the light is falling_  
_We'll reel away till the break of day_  
_And dance together till morning_

Chat pulled Marinette closer. The lights from the lanterns seemed brighter. The sun wouldn’t be out till much later but it already felt like the dawn would be lovely. A cool breeze swept through the air. Marinette hardly noticed she and Chat were almost the only ones left save for a few other young couples and children. All eyes were on them as they swayed and spun and laughed in perfect synchronicity.

 _Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú_  
_Téir abhaile riú Mhearai_  
_Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile_  
_Mar tá do mhargadh déanta_  
_Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú_  
_Téir abhaile riú Mhearai_  
_Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile_  
_Mar tá do mhargadh déanta_  
_do Mhargadh de – do mhargadh déanta_

The whole village joined in loudly in the last chorus of the song. Nino had jumped on stage and was spinning Alya around in the last chorus while Rose and Juleka spun each other around as well, still singing. As the song ended Marinette’s back was to Chat’s. Their breathing heavy as they laughed and gasped for breath. Her hand in his. They grinned widely at each other.

Nathaniel and Theo stopped playing their instruments. The village clapped loudly and everyone congratulated each other. For what ? No one knew ? But everyone agreed it was a festival they wouldn’t be forgetting anytime soon.

After saying their goodbyes Chat walked Marinette home. Halfway there they stopped on a roof from where they could see the remains of the crowd dispersing, the lights still shining brightly. They sat together in silence for a little bit before Marinette spoke up.

“The festival is over. I had a lovely time with you Chat.”

“I did as well Princess.”

“I have something for you.”

“You-you do ?”

“Mhmm. Something you can remember me by. Since we won’t be seeing each other anymore.”

“What is it ?”

The raven haired girl took out a charm bracelet. It had a single green squared bead in the middle and a few others on the other side. She wrapped it around his hand and tied it like a bracelet.

“I made it when I was seven. It was meant to be a good luck charm. Mama said Ladybug’s are good luck. So I spent the whole afternoon chasing ladybugs so at least one would touch it. Finally one came and sat down on my nose and I scooped it up and put it on the bracelet.”

“Really ?”

“Yes." She giggled at the memory of her younger self. "I know that doesn’t really work but little me was convinced it was good luck. Now it’s a gift from one friend to another. Because it was purely good luck that I met you.”

Chat was silent. Eventually he spoke, voice laden with gratitude.

“Thank you, Princess. I could never forget you. Even if I hadn’t received such a lovely gift. I shall cherish it always. I wish I had brought something to give you.”

“Its okay Chat. You brought yourself. You made friends. You had fun. That’s enough.”

She smiled sweetly at him before kissing his cheek. She stood up and climbed down a tree right next to the roof. If she didn’t make it home soon Monsieur Bourgeois would be furious.

“Goodbye Chat Noir. I hope to see you again someday.”

Adrien considered revealing himself right there. He couldn’t let her go back to a place where she wasn’t appreciated. Where her kindness was taken advantage of. He held his tongue as she left, resolve strengthening. His mother’s words came back to him.

_“When you find her, don’t let her go.”_

Adrien gulped. He wouldn’t. He made a promise to his mother that he wouldn’t. He made a silent promise to Marinette that he’d make her a real princess. She already was one, but he’d make sure she would get the title too. His father won’t be easy to convince. But Adrien kept his promises.

“Au Revoir Princess.”   


	5. When The Cats Are Away, The Mice Will Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Grand Gala is announced for the Prince's coming Of age. It is a time where all young men and maidens are invited to the ball to secure connections with different kingdoms as well as socialize among each other. The Bourgeois would try everything to make sure their menial servant girl doesn't attend. Luck has other thoughts on the matter, after all, when the cats away, the mice will play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for @piku-chan‘s marvelous Cinderella AU because I have no self control, I am a sucker for Cinderella AU’s and because sometimes music is great inspiration. (Primarily ‘Strong’ by Sonna Rele from the 2015 Live Action Cinderella. The instrumental version of Gabrielle Aplin’s ‘Salvation’ is good too).
> 
> I hope my writing isn’t too drastically different from my last chapter ‘Light’s Of Home’. I am really eager to get to the main Palace scene. (Me and piku-chan discussed it and you guys have a lot of laughs and giggles coming your way but Shh...No Spoiler ;D).

The day was bright and sunny. Three months had passed since the Village Festival and life hadn’t gotten any easier for Marinette. Her hands shook sometimes and her feet ached with fatigue when the Bourgeois’ gave her too much work. It didn’t seem she would catch a break. Every night Marinette still smiled as she went to sleep, her friends were here for her and even though she hadn’t seen Chat Noir since the festival, she hoped he was doing well.

In the Palace, King Gabriel was starting to make preparations for Adrien’s Coming Of Age Gala. The ball was a tradition almost as long as the Last Song in their Kingdom. A month after Adrien’s 18th birthday, a three night event would be held at the palace. As per tradition, the entire kingdom was invited as well as young Princes and Princesses from neighboring kingdoms. That way, everyone would get to interact with the Prince, future rulers would negotiate and make ties as well as finding the Prince a potential bride.

The castle was in a flurry of excitement. Nino almost burst several times when trying to keep his mouth shut in front of Alya and the others. Adrien too, seemed somewhat excited about the prospect of the ball. This confused the young lad. As far as he had known, the Prince wasn’t too keen on getting married early and neither was he interested in any of the neighboring Princesses. He was sure King Gabriel was planning on getting Adrien engaged by the end of the year.

Two weeks before the ball a public announcement was made and invitations were hand delivered to the houses of the nobler families of the Kingdom.

“Hear ye ! Hear ye !,” bellowed the castle’s messenger, his voice was loud and Alya wondered how he hadn’t gotten a sore throat from yelling as loud as a cock crowed. “By order of the King, every eligible maiden is to be of attendance at Prince Adrien’s ‘Coming Of Age Gala’, a fortnight’s time from now. Every young man and woman near the Prince’s age, especially those of noble birth, are required to be in attendance to secure ties with the Kingdom and it’s tentative future allies.”

Hushed whispers broke out in the crowd which steadily grew to excited chatter as the upcoming Gala was discussed. All the maidens envisioned their ballgowns and making future friends. The men saw themselves conversing with new people from faraway places. The lights, the dancing. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to attend a palace ball as well as meet foreign teenagers their ages. 

The adults hid smiled, some remembering their time attending the ball where a younger Prince Gabriel had met Princess Estelle. Waves of nostalgia for the deceased queen and older times hit them. They remembered meeting some friends and significant others under a beautiful crystal chandelier and a ballroom decked in Hyacinths and deep blue draperies.

Alya quickly rushed to tell Marinette. The poor girl was stuck doing another chore for Chloe and Sabrina. She hoped her foster family,if they could be called that, would let her attend the Gala. 

 _‘That girl needs to get out of the house more,’_ she thought stoutly.  _‘Soon enough she’ll disappear with how pale she’s getting.’_

The auburn haired girl shook her head with a sigh. Ever since her Aunt, Sabine Cheng, had died when the girl was 14, Alya had become more protective of her. Marinette certainly wasn’t as naive as when she was younger, but she was still so kind and happy that sometimes Alya wanted to cry in her place. How had she not broken under the stress yet ? Alya had seen Marinette the happiest in five years at the festival when she was with Chat. Now as she walked briskly to the Bourgeois’ residence her mind was already thinking up multiple ways to ensure Mari have fun the Gala. Hopefully she’d get to meet him again since he lived at the Palace.

Nino had had little luck on finding who he was but it didn’t matter. Even if they couldn’t find him, Alya was going to make sure Marinette enjoyed herself well and good at the Gala. Thinking about it, Alya now realized why Nino seemed ready to burst the past month, as if he was hiding something which he’d rather not hide. Alya hadn’t pushed, she knew Nino couldn’t disclose palace information until a public announcement was made. 

She was sure her boyfriend would be coming to join their friend group that evening to tell about the preparations in detail. That was when she could tell everyone her plans as well. They all often came to The Wise Owl’s Tavern for drinks and to hang out. It was convenient for her as well since she often had the evening shift. If only Marinette could join them more often instead of once in a blue moon when Chloe decided to kick her out for an evening.

 

* * *

 

 

A knock at the door interrupted Marinette as she washed the floors of the Bourgeois’ residence. She quickly washed the suds from her hands and removing her apron opened the large oak doors embedded with beautiful stained glass.

A short man with graying hair with a large sack over his shoulder smiled at her and passed her a beautiful envelope with delicate designs on the front. It was sealed with maroon wax and stamped with the Kingdom’s crest. An official envelope. Thanking the man for the message she gave him a glass of cool water to drink. He looked tired and Marinette knew that the noble’s houses weren’t all near each other, so making a trip to each wasn’t very easy. She had had to deliver many a message for her foster father to know by now.

The raven haired girl picked up the invitation and swiftly knocked on the door to the master of the house’s study. He replied with a curt “Enter.” Chloe was sitting next to her and Sabrina was doing the blonde’s nails.

“Ugh. Daddy what is _she_ doing here ? She’s stinking up the place already.”

“Well girl ? What is it. If you’ve come to tell me you’ve finished the floors I don’t care. Do the windows !”

“Oh no, I’m still doing the floors. This urgent message just came from the palace.”

A split second later and the letter was snatched from her fingers as Chloe eagerly ripped it open to see the message.

“ _Ohh Daddy !_ ,” she squealed, “The Prince’s ‘Coming Of Age Gala’ is in a fortnight ! Every eligible maiden is invited to attend. I need a dress, _the absolute best_ , to impress the Prince of course.”

Andre took the letter from his daughter’s hand and read it over quickly.

“Of course my little Princess, only the best stitched for you.”

“Oh father, I can’t wait. Me and Chloe will have a wonderful time. And we’ll be sure to get along with the foreign dignitaries.” Sabrina, always eager to please chimed in.

“As you should. I know my girls won’t let me down.”

“Wait...um, Sir ? Madam’s ? The invitation is for all eligible maiden’s. I-I can go to the ball as well.”

Andre looked up and Chloe and Sabrina stopped dancing around. They shared a look before snorting.

“ _You ?_ At a high class ball such as this ?,” The sneer was evident in Chloe’s voice, “I think not. You’ll ruin our reputation.” 

“It’s not like you’ll be able to catch anyone’s eye either. Have you seen yourself ?” Sabrina added her hurtful two cents.

“ _Exactly._ Now go to the town tailor and place two orders for the best dresses before she gets swamped with orders. I have no idea why people as low as you are even invited to this Gala anyway. Hurry off before all the best dresses are sold to peasants like _you_.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t know why you stick around with them Marinette. Mama and I have enough room to have you live with us. I’m sure you could get a job easily as well. Everyone know’s how hardworking and kind you are. Finding a job won’t be a problem.”

The bluebell eyed girl had intercepted her best friend while she was on her way to town. They both made their way to the square, basket dangling between them as Marinette ran some errands.

“I know Alya, and I’d love to come live with you. But with you and your sister’s I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Girl you know you wouldn’t do that. I need someone to help me take care of the little twerps anyways.”

“Just as well, you know M. Bourgeois’ would just demand I come back and make everyone’s life a living hell if I didn’t. I’m fine. It’s...not the best, but I’ll manage.”

“Girl, you’ve been ‘managing’ for years now. Its about time you stood up to them or at least let them stop pushing you around. I’m getting you to that ball if its the last thing I do. You need to get out more.”

“I don’t know Alya, they certainly won’t let me buy anything for it. I don’t have anything to wear anyway. All my dresses are for work and not nearly as fancy for a ball as grand as the King is holding.”

“Then just reuse one of your mother’s. You have two weeks. I’m sure you can alter it in time to fit you. We could ask Mme Bustier for some extra fabric while we’re placing the order for Miss High and Might. I hope the prince doesn’t look in her direction twice. Won’t she explode at that”

Marinette giggled. Imagining Chloe vie for the Prince’s attention and get nowhere was a very amusing thought indeed. 

“I’ll try to get my dress done in time. I’m sure they’ll let me come if I’m ready to leave by the time they are. That way they won’t have to worry about anything.”

“Good. I better see you there ya hear me ? Besides, perhaps you can meet Chat again. Maybe even catch the Prince’s eye.” Alya nudged her blushing best friend.

“I’d love to see Chat again. If anything I’ll go to meet him. I hope he’s there.”

“I’m sure he will be. Who wouldn’t go to the ball to see you.”

Marinette just blushed in response.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks flew by. Mme Bustier had just had some bolts of cloth shipped to her so she was more than willing to give the aspiring seamstress a few yards of it. Marinette easily smuggled it home and every night, before bed, she took out her mother’s old party gown and altered it to fit her. The dress was vintage and pink. It suited the young girl very well. Marinette had to take off some of the bows and open up some of the bunched up layers at the bottom. She added a layer to the top and some laces around the edges.

The end result was a product of excellent stitching and hard work. It didn’t have many layers but the sleeves were slightly puffed with chiffon bows at the edges. The bodice had three panels with a bow on the neck and delicate white lace on the edges of the middle panel. The same material that made up the sleeves made the layers of the skirt, which fell to her feet, white lace edged the borders of the topmost layer.

Marinette barely finished her work at the end of the two weeks. The night of the ball she finished her chores and after informing Chloe and Sabrina that their carriage had arrived quickly made her way to the attic room to get ready. She knew the two self-centered girls would take extra time to get ready but Marinette still had to be quick.

Just as Andre was opening the door, perfectly tailored suit glinting in the dimmed lights of the entrance hall Marinette ran down the stairs.

“Please wait !” she called. Chloe turned around ready to yell at the poor girl for holding them up when she finally saw Marinette’s dress. Her face contorted in a glare as she shrieked in anger.

“What do you think your doing ?”

“I thought I could come to the ball. Please, I won’t bother you the whole night. I’m already ready so we can leave right now if you wish.”

“Where did you get that dress ?” Andre was furious as was his eldest daughter. Sabrina stood quietly hoping this mess would end quickly.

“I can assure you sir this dress was no expense. It was my mother’s and I mended it myself.”

“It’s no matter _where_ that horrid dress came from, you can’t come with us.” His voice was filled with barely contained rage.

“But-”

“Daddy she absolutely can’t be seen with us. Have you seen your dress Marinette ? We’d be a laughing stock if we let someone like you come with us.”

“Please,” Marinette’s voice shook with desperation. “I won’t come near you the whole night. I’ll even get the ride back home with Rose and Alya.”

“No,” the man was seething as he grabbed her arm tightly. “You will stay here girl if you know your place.”

“I only wish to go for one night. I just wan’t to see my friend. Please. Just for tonight, Sir.”

“ _Who !_ ” the man roared in fury, “Is it that Rogue !” Marinette cried out as his grip tightened around her arm. “Listen to me girl, you will give our family a bad name one day. Not another word out of you.”

Chloe sauntered forward, Sabrina in two, as her father moved back.

“Really Marinette why can’t you see that people like you aren’t worth knowing for anybody. Just do us all a favor and stay home.”

Marinette backed up as Chloe looked at her in scrutiny. The girl suddenly lunged for her dress, tearing the delicate chiffon of the arm.

“See, its coming apart already.,” the blonde cackled cruelly before reaching forward and ripping the skirts uppermost layer. “How. could. you ever. possibly hope. to associate yourself with the likes of us.”

With each word another tear was made in the fabric of the dress and in Marinette’s heart as she watched Chloe rip apart a fortnight of hard work. Sabrina came forward and joined her sister in ripping the beautiful dress. Marinette fought back but the girls were too fast. Tears shimmered in her blue eyes.

“How could you, How could you be so cruel !” she cried out, voice laden with pain and heartbreak. “What have I ever done to you ?”

Chloe and Sabrina stepped back. A satisfied smirk covered the elder daughter’s face, more so than her sisters, who wasn’t far behind. Andre Bourgeois stepped forward again, voice sharp and cold.

“Listen well girl, a menial servant girl you _are_ and that is what you _always will be_. Be thankful we have taken you in when its obvious no one else ever would.”

He turned around ready to leave with his smirking daughters.

“Now clean up the hall of this cheap fabric and don’t come down from your room until morning.”

Marinette was left in the hall as the sound of footsteps receded, a whip cracked and the carriage could be heard moving away.

 

* * *

 

 

She had ran. Blindly, as the tears wouldn’t stopped flowing from her eyes. Her hair and dress were ruined. She had no way to get to the ball. Choked sobs escaped her lips as she found herself in front of the fountain at the back of the house. Kneeling down, her arms crossed on the cool marble and head set on them, she let herself go. For the first time in five years, since her mother’s death, she cried to her hearts content.

 “I’m sorry M-Mama, Papa.” her voice cracked. “I t-tried to be kind. I tried to see the g-good in people. To give them the benefit of the doubt. I-I-I just c-can’t do this a-anymore.”

Her voice wavered dangerously as she sobbed. The shuffling of feet alerted her to the fact she wasn’t alone. Wiping her eyes she sat up, cheeks still wet.

“My dear, whatever is the matter ?” An old woman with graying hair and a red shawl came near her and sat down on the fountain’s edge. The edges of her eyes were crinkled and her smile was warm.

“You shouldn’t be here ma’am. The Bourgeois will be angry. Can I bring you a glass of water ?”

Even heartbroken Marinette couldn’t bring it in herself to not look out for the kind old woman. She wondered if she had lost her way and found the back gate of the house instead of the worn dirt path which led to town.

“No thank you dear, now whatever is the problem ?”

“I wanted to go to the Prince’s Ball tonight. Just for one night. I had a friend I wanted to meet, just to have some fun for once. But I guess...that was too much to ask for.” her voice was quiet and resigned.

“There’s nothing wrong with wishing to be happy dear. I’d say that you, out of so many others, deserve it most.”

“Thank You, but there’s not much I can do now is there.”

“That depends. If you wish hard enough and with a little bit of luck and magic, a dream can come true.”

Marinette gave a small smile to the older woman. It was sweet how she was trying to cheer her up.

“Thank you, but everyone know’s magic isn’t real. Parents make it up for their children.” The woman laughed heartily at Marinette’s words.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that if I were you. I happen to know a lot about wishes and magic.”

Marinette’s eyes widened as a pink light spread over the woman and in her place sat a much younger one. Her hair was a bright red streaked with black and her dress had the same colors. The only thing that hadn’t changed were her light blue eyes. Marinette gaped.

“Y-you really are a Fairy Godmother.”

“Mhmm, not just any Fairy Godmother. Your fairy godmother. I hope I didn’t startle you too much.”

“N-no. Not much.”

“Good, we must hurry along now if your to make it to the ball on time. Spots On.”

“B-but, my dress and I have no transp-”

“All in good time dear. I’ll take care of everything. Now relax.”

The kindhearted girl watched as the young fairy went around the garden, she muttered things to herself and occasionally asked Marinette where something was.

“What do you need a pumpkin for ?”

“You need a carriage don’t you ? Some mice for the horses and a lizard or two will do for footmen.” She moved forward and placed the large Pumpkin in the middle of the garden. “Stand back.”

Marinette watched as Tikki murmured a few words under breath before smiling and cheerfully yelling “Spots On.”

Before her very eyes the pumpkin grew into a beautiful carriage. It was white and beautiful designs covered both the inside and outside. A few more spells later and some of the mice hiding under the patio became brilliant white horses. The lizards nearby became polite and polished footmen.

“Hmm...somethings missing.” Tikki tapped her head trying to remember. “Ahh yes, the driver. Hmm, you don’t have any farmyard birds nearby except chickens. I would use them but they have a terrible sense of direction. Ah well, a robin will do.”

A bird squeaked in a tree nearby and out of it fell a man with a refined grey-green, almost brown coat and a brick red vest. 

“Hello Miss Marinette,” he said kindly. 

“H-hello.”

“Now that’s taken care of. Your dress is the issue now. Hmm...any suggestions ?”

“I’d like to keep it the same if that’s alright with you, but...if anything, something red and black would do. My parents always told me ladybugs were good luck. I’d like to feel as if they are with me tonight. I won’t ever get this opportunity again.”

“Excellent choice dear. What do you mean tonight ? Of course you’ll get this opportunity again. Your attending all three night’s aren’t you ?”

“I-I am ? I thought this was only a one time thing.”

“I wouldn’t be a very good fairy godmother then would I ?” her eyes softened. “I’m here for you Marinette. Whenever you need me, I’ll be here.”

The raven haired girl felt her heart swell with happiness and gratitude.

“Thank You.”

“It’s only what you deserve. Now come on. Your dress will be magnificent. I have a deep liking for ladybugs and luck too.” she winked good naturedly.

A few wand movements and Tikki yelled a loud “Spots On !”

Marinette felt a wave of cool air around her. She watched with wide eyes as a swarm of ladybugs surrounded her and changed her dress to a much more puffier, elegant version of her dress. 

It was a beautiful red and black ball gown with puffed up sleeves and black lace around the sleeves and neck. The skirt was red with the topmost layer being black with red sequins scattered across. Her hands were covered in red silk gloves with the same black lace as on her gown. Pulling the skirt away she saw that on her feet were two peach pink glass slippers embedded with gold and scarlet sequins and a small, round, glass ladybug on top. Her hair was open and fell to her shoulders, a bright red bow held it back and her bangs fell over her forehead.

Marinette almost cried as she looked at her reflection in the fountain’s water.

“It-it’s gorgeous. Thank You.”

“No need to thank me Marinette. It was the least I could do. Now go and have fun at the ball.”

“Won’t Sabrina and Chloe recognize me ?”

“I can fix that.” She waved her wand and a some glitter lightly showered Marinette. “Now even if those wretched girls see you, they won’t know its you. Your friends will, however.”

Marinette nodded excitedly and Tikki helped her climb in the carriage. Her eyes were bright and a smile lit her face. 

“One more thing Marinette. My magic can only last until midnight each night. So you should be home before then. Alright ?”

“That’s more than enough time Tikki. I can’t thank you enough for this.”

“No need dear. Enjoy yourself, and we’ll call it even.”

The carriage made its way through the forest. The fairy waved after it as she saw it head towards the brightly lit castle in the distance.

“Good luck, Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta Da !  
> How was it ? I really enjoyed writing this. I love writing for this AU so so much. The next chapter has the three nights of the ball. I will try to have it up by tonight or tomorrow at the latest. I’m going to my Grandmother’s house and I really enjoy writing there.
> 
> As always : leave, comments, kudos or even a message in my inbox to tell me how you liked it. Constructive criticism is also wonderful.


	6. Hidden In Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Gala. Prince Adrien seems to be taken by a mysterious Maiden Ladybug. Princess Lila of Italia and Lady Chloe are determined to get in the way but Alya and Co. have other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I already uploaded a chapter this week and I might not write the next one for at least a week (because I too have my limits and two chapters per week is good enough). I’ll try to finish it quicker though because this AU is too good. I’ll also be writing a prologue because I intended the festival scene to be a oneshot and ended up writing more so now the story lacks a prologue.  
> Enjoy. @piku-chan and I had a lot of fun coming up with ideas for this. I also might write a crack chapter based on something said in this chapter. (See if you can spot what).

Marinette heard the sweet music drift on the light breeze a mile before she actually got to the palace. Her mouth was wide open as they came to a stop before the gates and one of the footmen held out a hand to help her out of the carriage. She gulped slightly. She was incredibly nervous. She already knew the Bourgeois won’t recognize her but this was her first time attending such a high class party. What if she tripped and made a mess ? What if she ruined her dress as well as the ballroom ? She wasn’t always the best with words, what would happen if she accidentally insulted a foreign noble ?

The lizard seemed to notice her distress and in a slightly lisping voice reassured her of herself.

“I’m sure you’ll be the loveliessst at the ball Misss Marinette. You’re too wonderful to dislike by anyone. Pleassse, enjoy yourself and worry about nothing.” 

“Thank you, Monsieur Lizard,” Marinette relaxed a little, “That is kind of you to say. I-I hope its everything it is known to be.”

“I’m sure it will be Madam.”

* * *

 

Adrien was standing in the giant airy ballroom. He had heard stories of his father and mother meeting at his father’s coming of age Gala. In similar fashion as the previous prince, now king’s, Gala the ballroom had been decorated with deep purple and green drapes. Fragrant white lilies decorated the hall alongside white and purple orchids and the finest pink tulips in the Kingdom. His father had certainly done his best on the décor. The wide windows had been thrown open to allow ventilation in the crowded ballroom. A few odd couples danced on the dance floor as the musicians played a jovial tune.

Adrien knew that soon enough he would have to choose a partner and lead the first waltz. His eyes desperately searched the crowd for another set of bluebell eyes and raven hair. His searching did not go unnoticed by Nino who smirked at his best friend. The young man had already had a good laugh over his best friend vehemently avoiding Princess Lila of the Kingdom of Italia and Lady Chloe, who Nino had no choice but to address as a noble, despite how horrible she was to Marinette.

“A lot of lovely ladies are in attendance tonight your Highness.”

“Of course, Nino.”

“Hmm, but you only have eyes for one.” The young man had a smug smirk on his lips and a teasing glint in his eyes.

‘I-I er, I don’t know what you’re talking about Nino.”

“But of course Prince Adrien, but just in case any special requests for your first dance with the lucky lady ?”

Nino had been given the job to supervise the musicians. He was 18 as well as Adrien so he had to attend the ball, but the King had allowed him to keep an eye on the group of men who were playing their instruments to their finest potential that evening.

“N-Nino ! I told you. There is no lucky lady…”

The blonde’s sentence tapered off as his observant green eyes caught someone making a late entrance. Adrien’s breath hitched in his throat. Nino followed his friend’s sight to the doors of the ballroom. At the top of them stood…Marinette ? There was no doubt about it that the girl was Mari. Her black hair fell effortlessly down her shoulders, her red and black dress flowed around her. She nervously made her way down the stairs as the chatter in the hall slowly stopped while everyone turned to stare at the steps into the ballroom.

Nino shared a look with an excited Alya across the room. The two of them nodded as they saw the young Prince make his way to help Marinette down the last few steps. She looked visibly shocked at the attention, and from the Prince, no less. Nino couldn’t help but grin as he saw his best bud press his lips to her knuckles as they exchanged a few words between them. He made his way to get the musicians ready.

* * *

 

Adrien could feel everyone’s heavy gaze following him as he made his way to help Marinette down the steps. She had finally arrived. Seeing him she looked shocked at the fact he had taken an interest in her.  If only she knew who he really was.

“W-why are they all looking at you ?” she asked in a whisper. Adrien only smiled softly as he bowed and brushed his lips across her knuckles.

“It’s not me their looking at.” Adrien knew he had met Marinette on several occasions before but the meetings had been quick and fleeting. As far as Marinette was concerned, he had no reason to remember her. The poor girl didn’t realize how unforgettable she was. Especially to the smitten Prince.

“What may I call you ?”

“Oh, um, I-I am, You may call me Ladybug, your Highness. I am the Maiden Ladybug.”

“Very well M’lady,” at that he allowed himself to give her a very Chat like grin. “Would you allow me the honor of the First Dance ?”

“M-me ?” She looked shocked.

“Of course. I don’t see any other maidens in black and red in front of me.”

“Oh. I’d love to, your Highness.”

Adrien gave himself a mental pat on the back and had to suppress a whoop of victory as he led Marinette to the center of the dance floor. He saw Nino talking to the musicians in his peripheral but barely registered it. As his dance instructor had drilled it into him, he bowed as Marinette curtsied. Setting a gentle hand on her waist he took her right hand with his as she set her hand on his shoulder.

He heard the first few bars playing and he started to lead her through the opening steps if the song. His father had him practice all possible dances before the ball and he recognized the music almost immediately. He could see in Marinette’s eyes she was nervous. He had learned enough about her as Chat Noir to know she was incredibly clumsy and that was probably weighing her down. He sent her a soft reassuring smile as they glided across the dance floor. Hundreds of eyes locked on them but Adrien only noticed the bright blue ones in front of him.

He heard her give a slight gasp as he dipped her slightly in the middle of the song. When he pulled her up she seemed a bit startled but allowed herself a small smile. It was progress. The rest of the song she allowed herself to relax. He felt her lean at the right parts and spin at the times it was called for. It barely felt like he was leading anymore, especially when he anticipated his moves so well. It felt like dancing with her at the festival again.

Adrien felt himself grow slightly sad as he heard the song ending. To Marinette’s surprise she felt the same. He spun her out from him one more time as she twirled and the sequins on her skirt sparkled in the lights of the ballroom. The last few strings of the violin rang out as he and Marinette stood still on the dance floor. She curtsied once again while he bowed. A series of claps rang out through the room as the dance ended.

* * *

Alya barely suppressed her squeals of excitement when she saw the Prince was very visibly taken by her best friend. She almost jumped up and down with excitement and had to remedy it by shaking Nino violently as their eyes were locked on the two figures gliding across the dance floor. Marinette had only come to see Chat Noir, she hadn’t expected on the Prince noticing her, but Alya thought it was just as well.  Her best friend was a great catch. There was no doubt about it and Alya certainly wasn’t biased.

Throughout the dance Alya’s eyes locked multiple times on many of her friends. They all were excited for Marinette. The auburn haired girl looked up behind her to see Chloe seething. It didn’t take long for Chloe’s high pitched voice to mutter out a complaint to her meek sister.

“Ugh ! Sabrina. Who is she and what is she doing dancing with my Prince.”

“Oh. I d-don’t know Chloe. Maybe he just didn’t see you ? I’m sure he would have asked otherwise.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Sabrina. Daddy introduced us to him and the King. She doesn’t even have an escort ! The nerve of her to force the Prince to give up his first dance.”

“That’s right. You should go after him Chloe. I’m sure he wouldn’t want to spend time with anyone but you at the ball.”

Alya hid a snort at the two’s words. As if. Chloe seemed not to recognize Marinette. Odd, but Alya could work with this. Looking around she saw another girl with chestnut brown hair that reached her back and an orange gown. She didn’t look too happy at Adrien’s First Dance partner either.

From what Nino had told her, Chloe and Lila were so far the most persistent after Adrien. Alya was certainly not allowing her best friend’s night to be taken away from her.

As the dance ended Nino quickly signaled the musicians to start up a slightly faster song. She could see Chloe getting ready to grace her unwelcome presence on Adrien and Marinette any second now. That certainly would not do.

“Ivan, Mylene !” she called with a wicked grin. “Interception !”

The small girl and her giant boyfriend immediately understood the situation, having witnessed plenty of Alya’s schemes first hand to know what was going on. Ivan immediately pulled his adorable girlfriend on the dance floor as Adrien and Marinette danced further away from the center, and eventually walked out to the gardens. Ivan’s tall height and well placed adjustment was making it very difficult for the Italian princess and noble lady to find the Prince.

Alya gave a thumbs up to the two for a job well done as soon as the two were out of sight. Time for one of another Alya Scheme™. The brown eyes girl quickly called over her group of friends. All of them had a knowing smirk on their face. They were already game for whatever plan she had concocted.

This certainly was going to be a Gala to remember.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Adrien had pulled Marinette out of the ball room, a nervous smile on his face. He wasn’t sure how she’d take being pulled away from the party so unexpectedly. And by him no less. He was the main attraction at the party, (quite literally). Marinette said as much.

“This way my Lady.” He pulled apart a curtains hiding the entrance of the balcony which lead to the Palace Gardens.

“If I may ask, where are we going your Highness ?”

“Oh, somewhere a little more private my Lady. Also please, call me Adrien.”

Marinette giggled. Her eyes held an amused glint as she teased him.

“You wouldn’t be stealing me away so soon are you ? Quite a bold action for a Prince. No ?” Adrien felt his cheeks heat up. He had no doubt he was blushing.

“Oh, I-I uh, just thought that after such a significant display you might want some… respite. After all, its not very comfortable when so many people are staring at you. W-we could go back if you like.”

“That won’t be necessary…Adrien.”

Marinette allowed him to lead her through the lush gardens full of flowers and plants of all kinds. Her and the Prince made small talk before the she realized that he might know Chat. After all, if they both lived at the Palace, then Adrien would be sure to know someone fitting Chat’s personality and demeanor.

“I was wondering if you would help me find a friend of mine. He lives here you see, and I attended the ball to see if I could find him. I have a feeling you may know him.”

Adrien who had a very good idea who her friend was, was deeply touched she came to the Gala to look for him. He allowed her to continue speaking and soon enough Marinette gave a fully detailed explanation of their days spent together at the festival. It was wonderful to hear Marinette’s side of the matter and how she had viewed their time together. He allowed her to keep talking as they took the long route around the gardens. He didn’t want to end their private discussion just yet.

* * *

 

Alya had a very good game plan going on. Ever since the festival they all had become more protective over Marinette than before. They knew she missed Chat Noir more than she let on. Even if they couldn’t find him for her, they could make sure she had a good time.

“Alright guys, Operation ‘Fun Time For Mari’, alternatively Operation ‘Adrienette’ or ‘Ladrien’ is a go. We have to make sure Lila and Chloe don’t disturb Marinette and Adrien whatsoever. Somehow the little devil can’t recognize Mari but it doesn’t matter. We just have to keep her away, for all three nights of the Gala, while having fun ourselves. Capisce ?”

The group nodded eagerly.

“It doesn’t matter how we do it, we have to make sure they stay away.”

“Um,” Nino interjected. “Make sure you don’t directly piss off Lila, I’m pretty sure she’s the type of person to hold a grudge and the Kingdom doesn’t need enemies. “

“Yeah yeah,” Alya agreed. Her prime concern was Marinette. “Alright, Max. Tell me what is the prime way to make sure Lila and Chloe are occupied ?”

“Umm,” the smart boy nervously thought about it for a few seconds before replying, “A Conga Line has 100%  chances  of success. If not 100, I’m certain 90%. However it is extremely unadvisable because this is a high class party of the elite, and we are to be on our best behavior in front of foreign dignitaries.”

“Hmm, I like the sound of that.” Kim was always ready for some chaos and action.

“No Kim, Max is right. We’ll set that as a Plan B…or Plan Nth. We’ll use it as a last resort.”

The group nodded. Alix perked up suddenly. The pink haired girl wore a black and green dress which complimented her hair and eye colour. Despite popular belief, she put up little to no fuss about having to wear a fancy dress. She normally preferred tunics and skirts rather than dresses.

“I’m sure I could irritate Chloe quite a lot. I’ve been told I have a knack of getting on people’s nerves.”

“Oh yeah !,” the petite girl suddenly found herself face to face with a self assured Kim.

“Yeah.” Alix was defiant. She was used to standing up to her best friend’s challenges. A dare wouldn’t be far behind where Kim was concerned.

“I’m pretty sure I could be better at that than you. I mean, have you seen yourself sprite ? Your so tiny they wouldn’t even see you.”

“Oh yeah ?,” Alix scoffed. “As if. Your so tall I doubt they’d even hear you. I’m sure I’m better at annoying Chloe than you. Besides…I’m a girl. I know what makes her tick.”

“No you don’t.” Kim looked hesitant.

“Of course I do. Girls know these things.”

“Too bad because I’ve been getting on everyone’s nerves since I was a kid. I have more experience than you.” It wasn’t a lie. Kim had been a very hyperactive child and had enjoyed teasing everyone since they were kids.

“Hah ! I wi-“

“Guys !,” Alya cut them off. She got in between them and gave them a meaningful and obvious look. “Maybe, instead of arguing about this, you could go and actually irritate the two of them.”

“Yeah, you can go see who’s more annoyed at the end of the night and compare.” Rose gave them an incentive.

Kim and Alix’s faces lit up at the prospect of besting each other at a challenge. The two shot off in different directions looking for Lila and Chloe. Alya shook her head amused. She wondered when those two idiots would finally get together.

“Rose, can you keep an eye on Marinette and Adrien whenever they come back ? If you see Lila and Chloe getting near them try and engage them in a conversation. Okay ?” Alya could see that the pink dressed girls was eager to go socialize. She was so sweet it was hard to not like her.

“I have recently read several books on foxes and bees. I’m sure both young ladies would enjoy useless facts about two of nature’s creatures.”

Alya grinned. Max was hard to shake off sometimes, especially when he talked so fast it was hard to get a word in. Max tended to speak fast when he got invested in a certain topic.

“Brilliant, Nathan and Theo, try and entertain the two with your nobleman charm okay ? I pity you if it comes to that but lets hope not.” The two cousins were technically of noble birth. Their family wasn’t as high up on the scale as the Bourgeois but they still classified as lesser nobles. They nodded and walked off.

Alya hummed as she looked at her purple streaked friend.

 “Juleka, your good at makeup. I’m sure can involve the two in a conversation about their beauty and what palettes and tones fit them well.”

“Hmm…I don’t think Chloe is completely interested in just Adrien.” Nino pointed out Chloe dancing with a dark haired, olive eyed man who looked extremely uncomfortable. Nino knew him to be Prince Ali of Cowar. Alya looked over at Rose who had met the Prince a little while before. She saw the blonde look longingly at the Prince and the gears in her head turned. A grin spread across her lips.

_‘Now no one said just Marinette had to enjoy herself with a potential partner._ ’ The part time Barista was nothing if not resourceful.  She sent the sweet girl to rescue the Prince from Chloe. Everyone knew that if someone asked to cut in, it was only polite to let them. Which was also another reason why Alya was determined to keep Chloe and Lila away from Adrien and Marinette.

“Alright. That’s taken care of. Might as well enjoy ourselves. We can look out for Chat Noir as well. Maybe now that everyone is  like this you’ll be able to recognize him.”

“Of course. My lady, would you honor your boyfriend with a dance !” Nino wiggled his eyebrows good naturedly as Alya giggled.

“Sure. Come on. Your dancing skills better be as good as your musical ones.”

“But of course Alya. What kind of a musician would I be if I didn’t know of the dances I knew how to play.”

Yes. Just because Alya was a part time matchmaker for her best friend didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy herself. This was, after all, a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

* * *

 

Marinette and Adrien had wandered back into the castle. The Prince had apologized and left her after informing her of having to greet some foreign dignitaries. He promised to help her with finding Chat Noir soon right before he left. Marinette smiled as she wandered the large room. It truly was lovely. The aspiring seamstress admired the different dresses and ballgowns the other girls were wearing in awe. She was startled when she was suddenly pulled aside in a corner.

Alya gave her a large grin. Marinette recognized it as her ‘You-will-tell-me-the-details-as-soon-as-possible-and-won't-get-out-of-it” grin.

“Goodness Gracious Mari !,” she squealed. “Not only do you have the best gown at this ball but you danced with Adrien ! The Prince !”

“Shh Alya,” Marinette giggled. “Not so loud.”

“Did you see the way he was looking at you ? He was totally smitten with you girl.”

“No, no Alya. He’s just a really good friend.”

“What happened to having a major crush on him ?” Marinette had developed a large crush on the Prince the few times they had met. It was a difficult crush as Marinette knew she probably would never get a chance with him. Here she was half a year later, eating her own words.

“I know…I’m just-I’m looking for Chat, Alya. Maybe, maybe if I hadn’t met him then I would still fall for Adrien. I like him but…I like Chat more.”

Alya only nodded. Whatever made her friend happy made Alya happy. It still excited her to know that the Prince was taking so much notice of her best friend. It was about time Marinette notice how wonderful she was.

That night Marinette went to sleep with a sweet smile on her face. She knew the ball would continue way past midnight but she still had work in the morning. And Tikki’s spell would only last that long. The Prince had promised to meet her again the next night and aid her in finding Chat. She hadn’t found him today, but there were two more nights. Marinette sincerely hoped she’d find him then. And the Prince had told her he would keep a look out as well and would introduce them formally if he found him. Marinette could hardly wait.

* * *

 

The second night Marinette received a few stares at her entrance to the ballroom, but they weren’t uncomfortable in the slightest. She saw Adrien standing with his father and a few older men who were standing with some maidens around her own age in lavish gowns of different designs from different cultures and kingdoms. She realized he was being introduced to potential future brides  and decided not to interrupt. Instead, she found herself near one of the balconies that overlooked one of the gardens. She turned at the shuffling of feet surprised to see Nathaniel and Theo behind her. With a grin they took to teasing her about dancing with the Prince as if they had never seen her before. Marinette good naturedly played along.

“Madam, are you of noble house ? I must say I haven’t met anyone quite as lovely as you.”

“Oh,” Marinette had a hard time keeping a smile off her face, “I would rather not discuss that, thank you.”

If anyone else had asked she would have replied the same. Technically she was, since she lived with the Bourgeois, but they didn’t see her as more than a servant. Had her father and mother still been alive she wouldn’t have been a noble but still have had a high status in society, as her father had been a merchant. As such she would have been considered a lesser noble, like Theo and Nathaniel, whose fathers were of high rank in the King’s cavalry.

“Pardon me, Ma’am. I am a painter and I would love to paint your portrait sometime.” Nathaniel smiled at her.

“Oh, thank you. That is very kind. Perhaps I could consider ?”

“I too am an artist Miss Ladybug. I sculpt for a living. If there were anything you ever need, I’d love to fashion something of the finest class for you.”

“Thank you both, I-“

She was cut off by someone clearing their throat sharply. Turning around she saw the Prince, his posture was stiff and his eyes held a warning. His hand rested lightly on the hilt of his sword, which he was required to keep with him unless on the dancefloor. It was then handed to an attendant until the Prince needed it again.

“If I may cut in gentlemen, I have something to discuss with Miss Ladybug.”

Theo and Nathaniel looked taken aback as they shared a look.

“Of course, your Highness, I hope there is no trouble.” Marinette looked concerned.

“None at all M’lady. But perhaps we could go to a more private setting ?”

Marinette nodded. Adrien threw one last look at the two cousins who were shocked at his very obvious display of possessiveness. As he led them away Theo turned to the young painter.

“Is it just me, or has the Prince taken a very deep liking to Miss Ladybug ?” She was no longer there but Theo still felt the need to call her as she was known in the ball.

“Perhaps. I wonder if he knows about her search for Chat Noir ? He does live in the Palace. Maybe she has asked the Prince about him ?”

Theo shrugged then grinned.

“Regardless Alya will be so excited to hear that the Prince is with Mari again. The others might need to distract Princess Lila and Lady Chloe again. Might as well tell her.”

The previous night’s shenanigans had left them all hysterical. Seeing the two girls get upset was very amusing, and Alya had already decided that they would keep it up for the next two nights as well. Kim had nearly driven Chloe insane with the way he was persistently asking for a dance and Max had done his job well by telling them random facts throughout the night. Alix and Kim had drew a tie because both had ended up making the two girls extremely mad. It had been the best fun they all had ever had and Alya considered it payback for the cruelty Chloe had shown Marinette. As for Princess Lila ? She certainly had a way of making people listen to her which Alya caught on early in the night. The auburn haired girl hadn't said but it was obvious Lila had said something rude about Marinette which Alya had overheard. After that what little guilt she harbored had disappeared because Alya was an excellent judge of character and when Alya had a scheme planned, it was best for all involved, that no one disagree.

* * *

 

Adrien tried to calm himself down as he led Marinette to the entrance of his mother’s private gardens. His father had been introducing him to different Princesses when Marinette had arrived. He had seen her wandering the ballroom idly before heading towards a balcony. Adrien knew his father hoped to get him married soon, and especially to a noblewoman of another kingdom. Of course he had no idea that Adrien had already decided who he was going to marry, if Mari agreed that is. The first chance he had to escape he shot off, eager to search for the girl.

Seeing her converse playfully with Theo and Nathaniel had made him see green. He knew both the cousins had had a cousin on the raven haired girl at some point. Marinette had told him at the festival that they had both asked to court her at some point, but she had refused them both. She had been glad that it hadn’t ruined the friendship she had with either of them. He knew he had nothing to worry about but Adrien was still worried that Marinette’s feelings might change for the two handsome artists, especially since he had yet to reveal that he was Chat Noir.

He had to remind himself to keep the Chat Noir locked inside of him. He was Prince Adrien now, not Chat Noir. So with as much subtlety he could manage he had stolen Mari away, fully intending to spend as much time with her as possible before his duties called him away again.

Leading her through the main gardens he finally pulled her along to a small door that led into his mother’s private garden. Adrien loved coming here, it reminded him of her. He immediately showed her to a large flower bed in the center of the garden.

“Tulips,” Marinette breathed. “They’re beautiful.”

They truly were. Hues of orange, red and yellow mixed in the canvas of the petals. Marinette observed the natural beauty of how the colors melded together, creating different shades. While she admired the tulips, Adrien admired her.

“They were my mother’s favorites. But she loved every flower in this garden. She grew them herself.”

“Really ? Do you care for them in her place ?”

“Yes. I loved spending time with her here. When I was younger, we would come here when she had the time. She would plant the flowers, and I would attempt to help. I always ended up getting my clothes muddy.” Adrien let out a slight chuckle, eyes glazed over as he got lost in memories. “She would sometimes read me stories, or push me on the swing.”

He suddenly looked up at her with a smile, snapping himself out of his reverie.

“When I’m here, I feel as if she’s with me again. I come here and,…I feel safe. I don’t have to be anyone but myself here. I don’t have to be a Prince with duties and expectations. Just Adrien is enough. That’s why, now I grow the flowers each year. Always her favorites. So I always have a place of hers to come back to.”

“That seems like a lovely thing for you to do. I’m sure if she were here, she’d appreciate it.” Marinette offered him a sweet comforting smile. Adrien returned it. Another reason he had wanted to bring Marinete here, was because it felt like he was introducing Marinette to his mother, by showing her the Queen’s favorite place.  Marinette had shared so much about herself at the festival, it was about time he do the same. Adrien suddenly stood up and dusted off his white pants. He offered Marinette a hand.

“I’m so sorry, I hope your dress isn’t too dirty.”

“Not at all,” Marinette eased his concern by dusting of her dress. “The grass was extremely soft, and my dress is fine. No worries.”

With a sigh of relief the young Prince held out his hand which Marinette promptly took. He led her to a side of the garden with a large tree. A wood weaved chair hung from it by sturdy twisted rope. A few cushions sat in the unoccupied swing. Gesturing with his hand, Adrien allowed Marinette to sit in it. He gently began pushing the swing as Marinette relaxed.

“My mother and I would sit in the swing. Sometimes she’d rock me to sleep here when I was sick or fussing. Other times she’d read my a storybook. Pirates were my favorite. I knew all of the storybooks by heart, so she made some up. I always thought her stories were so much better than the books.”

“She sounds like she was a fun person.”

“She was. Sometimes father would join us. And I would pretend the swing was my ship. We would play pirates. And I would kidnap my mother and hold her hostage. Father had to rescue her.” Adrien’s voice was nostalgic. “Now he barely has time for me anymore. Ever since mother died, he…just hasn’t been the same.

“That’s unfortunate. I know I miss my parents. I like to think that they’re watching over me. I know they’re proud of me. I’m sure your mother is too.”

Adrien smiled softly at her. She always knew exactly what to say. Eventually he came to sit down beside her and they used their feet to propel the swing back and forth. Conversation topics ranged from anything to everything between them until finally Marinette sighed.

“I didn’t find Chat last night. Did you notice anyone who could have been him ?” It was obvious she had wanted to ask that for a while now.

“I’m sorry M’lady. Would you like to go back and find him now ?”

“That would be nice your Hig-,” At his look she changed her wording. They weren’t in public after all, so formalities weren’t needed, “Adrien, n-not that I don’t love spending time with you. I do. I enjoy your company very much, but…I’d like to see him. Maybe he’s here tonight ?”

Adrien felt his heart clench at the longing in her voice. But he still couldn’t reveal himself just yet.

“Of course M’lady. I’m sorry for keeping you so long. I shall escort you back to the ballroom. I wish you luck in finding him tonight, and I too shall keep a lookout.”

“Thank You, Adrien.”

They made their way back and Marinette once again searched for her friend. She ran into Alya and a few other friends a few times. Seeing Rose talking animatedly to someone who was listening to her just as eagerly she made her way over to them. The young Prince of Cowar was very much like Rose she noted. She wondered if this was the friend Chat had said would get along with Rose so well. She wouldn’t know until she asked him. If she could find him.

That night Marinette went home slightly dejected but she refused to let that bring down her spirits. There still was one more night after all. Perhaps some of her ladybug luck would come in handy on the last night. With a soft smile, her eyes drooped shut.

* * *

The third night of the Gala was easily the most grand. The ballroom was still decorated with the same types of flowers, except they were much more in number, and freshly plucked. The lights somehow seemed brighter that night and everyone was eager to enjoy themselves to the fullest on the last night.

Marinette arrived later than usual at the ball. Andre Bourgeois had noticed she was happier than usual the past few days, especially after having her dress violently ripped apart and not being allowed to attend the Gala. He had demanded she wash all the tapestries and draperies before attending and that had taken her a while to finish. Hurrying out to the back garden Tikki quickly helped her clean up and transformed her dress and carriage.

Marinette finally reached the Palace and looked around at the people. Adrien was nowhere to be seen so she continued her search for Chat. She had less time that night and she dearly hoped she would find him that night. A part of her wondered why he hadn’t approached her in the past two nights at the ball. She was easily recognizable for anyone who knew her, except Chloe and Sabrina. A niggling thought whispered that he didn’t want to see her again but she quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. Chat was her friend. He had proven that to her already. It wouldn’t do to have doubts about him.

Exiting the ballroom, she entered another hallway covered in beautiful paintings. She gaped as she looked at the detail the painter had added. The butterfly emblems and patterns on the tunics and gowns, the shading where the light supposedly hit the model. The shine in the eyes making the portraits seem so lifelike. She walked slowly, drinking in the artist’s effort. She didn’t notice she wasn’t the only one in the room and was startled by someone clearing their throat. She whipped around hastily and immediately sunk into a curtsy at noting who’s presence she was in.

“Your Majesty ! I apologize. I didn’t realize you were here.” Marinette hoped she didn’t make a bad impression on the King who was looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and scrutiny.  

“That’s quite alright. I don’t believe we’ve been introduced young lady.”

“Oh, I am the Maiden Ladybug your Royal Highness.”

“I see. I have observed my son spend much of his time with you these past few nights. Are you of noble house Miss Ladybug ?”

“Oh, I would rather not discuss that your Highness. I apologize.” Marinette winced, expecting the King to be upset at being refused a proper answer. But Marinette had none, how was she supposed to reply ? The King only looked at her with a slightly raised eybrow.

“No matter. Are you enjoying yourself at the Gala ? That is a lovely dress you are wearing. Might I ask where you got it from ?”

“Of course, your Highness. It was given to me as a gift from a dear friend of mine. It was based on one of my mother’s dresses, and my own design.” Marinette bit her lip feeling as if she had said too much. “It’s a pleasure to attend this ball to celebrate the Prince’s coming of age. I have enjoyed myself very much.” She added.

“Yes. I am quite proud of Adrien. The best son I could have asked for. He is very much like his mother.” The King’s eyes wandered to a portrait behind them of the young Queen.

She was wearing a beautiful blue corset in the portrait, with a white panel in the middle and a few deep blue ribbons coming together in the with a butterfly emblem pendant. Her smile was radiant and her green eyes, bright. She truly was as beautiful as Adrien said she was. Marinette had never encountered her. She had only seen the royal family all together in passing, when she was younger, and had never met the Queen.  

The King moved on and Marinette hesitantly followed. He stopped in front of the next portrait. The Queen and King were sitting together and smiling as a young Adrien sat in his mother’s lap. The Queen this time donned a less formal soft pink gown, with gold and purple designs resembling butterflies. It was the Kingdom’s emblem after all. Two gold bracelets covered her wrists and Marinette noted that gold lace around the neck was printed with small tulips. The young Prince’s smile was as radiant as his mother’s and Marinette saw the strong resemblance between them. The King too had a light smile on his face as he sat with his family while modeling for the portrait.

“I know Adrien misses her dearly, as do I. It’s a shame Estelle didn’t live to see Adrien’s Gala. She was always eager to plan for it.” King Gabriel turned to look at Marinette who was standing with him quietly. “Do you know the flower choices are completely hers ? She always envisioned the ball with these flowers and decorations.”

“It all looks very lovely. I’m sure she would have been happy with how it turned out.” Marinette reassured him. They moved on to another portrait. This one was of Adrien. He looked older. As if it was painted before the ball.

“My son will make a fine King one day. I’m sure he’ll choose a good Queen as well. A King is nothing without a good Queen.” The King observed Marinette at those words, as if judging how good a queen she’d make. The girl involuntarily blushed and the King felt amused at the gesture.

“I’m sure he looks up to you Your Majesty. I can tell from what he’s said he loves you very much. He…he hopes you know all he would like is to make you proud.”

King Gabriel looked at her thoughtfully.

“I already am. Now, it was lovely conversing with you young lady, but unfortunately I have other business to attend to. I hope you enjoy your last night at the ball.”

“Of course your Majesty,” Marinette dipped into another curtsy as the King left. “Thank you for your time.”

The black haired girl let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and a wild grin took over her face. The King hadn’t hated her. She hadn’t messed up and humiliated herself in front of him. Shaking her head she made her way back to the ballroom, once again taking in the lovely portraits. She looked around hoping to find a familiar face to talk to. A quick glance to the clock told her it was half an hour before midnight. A sinking feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as she renewed her search for Chat Noir with a new desperation.

She nearly shrieked when a hand gently tapped her shoulder and she heard a soft “M’lady.” Turning around she breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Prince Adrien.

Putting a hand to her chest to calm down her rapidly beating heart she said, “Your Highness, you startled me.”

“My apologies Miss Ladybug. I have something to show you. It’s about your search for Chat Noir. Would you come with me please ?”

“Oh,” Marinette felt a spark of hope light up in her chest. There wasn’t much time but she agreed to follow the Prince. “Of course. Lead the way.”

* * *

 

Adrien felt slightly nervous as he led Marinette to a secluded portion in the main castle gardens. She kept asking him what he knew but he only teased her in return. When it was obvious he wasn’t going to tell her just yet she changed the topic.

“I saw the portraits of your mother in the hallway. She looked lovely in them. I never really saw her properly when I was younger. Only in passing.”

“Yes. I’m sure she would have loved you if you had met her.”

“I’m sure the feeling would have been mutual.”

Adrien finally stopped. They weren’t too far from the ballroom balcony, but the area was secluded enough for no one to disturb them.

“Can you tell me what you know about Chat Noir now ?” Adrien chuckled at her impatience.

“Close your eyes m’lady. Please don’t open them until I tell you.”

Marinette couldn’t help the wide smile that slid across her lips as she felt the Prince take her hand gently. Taking a bracelet from his pocket he fumbled as he attempted to tie it around her wrist. He wasn’t sure how well she would take him being Chat Noir, or knowing that she’d technically already found him and spent the last three evenings talking and spending time with him.

“Adrien !” Marinette whined. “You didn’t tell me how you knew Chat Noir.”

“Hmm, well lets just say I know my way around the palace m’lady. I can sometimes see what’s hidden in plain sight.”

“I see…Can I open my eyes now ?”

“Alright. Open them.”

Marinette’s eyes fell on a nervously smiling Adrien and then her wrist. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she saw a familiar bracelet with a green square bead. She didn’t have time to ponder on it however, as she heard the clock tower chime in the distance.

Midnight.

She had completely lost track of time while she was talking with the Prince.

“It’s midnight !” she said. “I’m sorry Prince Adrien. I have to leave. I had a lovely time, thank you.”

Bunching up her skirts in her fists she lifted them up slightly to allow her to move. The clock tower kept chiming and Marinette counted the slow chimes as it signified midnight. She saw Adrien, confused and distressed running after her.

“M’Lady! Stop ! Where are you going ?”

Marinette burst into the ballroom and everyone turned to look at her as she ran across the dance floor and out the door. Eyes widened and whispers  broke out as they saw Prince Adrien give chase to the young maiden. Nino looked up from where he and Alya were dancing. They shared a look and Nino followed the Prince, Alya hot on his tail, as they wondered why Marinette was running away.

Marinette raced down the marble steps of the castle. She had to get away before she transformed back. The click clack of two heels was suddenly replaced by one and she felt a cool sensation on her feet. Looking back Marinette noticed that her left shoe had slipped off her foot, and had been left, several steps up.

“Oh no. My shoe !”

Marinette knew she had no time to get it back especially with Adrien chasing her. Marinette couldn’t let him see her when she detransformed. She was already late. Looking behind her she saw Nino and Alya run out behind Adrien as well.

“Ladybug ! Please Wait !” Adrien desperately yelled.

“Oh, Tikki ! I’m so sorry.”

Turning back she raced down the rest of the steps ignoring Adrien, Alya and Nino’s calls for her.

“Ladybug !”

The footmen were waiting for her, door already open. Marinette barely seated herself before the driver started the carriage. The ride was bumpy and all the time Marinette counted the chimes of the clocktower. She desperately hoped they’d make it in time, walking on foot with one shoe didn’t seem appealing. She could hear other horses neighing in the distance. No doubt, the castle guards had given chase after her.

Marinette felt the layers of her gown’s skirt disappearing and the color fading to a light pink. The carriage shrunk in size and she could feel the insides getting moist and sticky. They finally turned onto the dirt road that led to the Bourgeois residence. The wheels grew uneven as the vines of the pumpkin began to unravel and the mice shrank until finally the magic was all gone. Marinette was left on the roadside, dress ripped and now slightly muddy, with a pumpkin and a few mice and lizards.

Marinette gasped as she heard  the King’s carriages passing by on the main road. Suddenly she became aware of the extra weight on her wrist. Remembering the bracelet she finally slipped it off her wrist and looked at it properly.

“But…this is the bracelet I gave to Chat Noir. Adrien wasn’t even at the festival h-how did he even…” The gears in Marinette’s head started to turn as she made the connection. “I couldn’t find Chat Noir at the ball…because…because Adrien _is_ Chat Noir !”

With a sudden squeal Marinette jumped up and spun around. The sudden realization made her so happy. She’d been spending time with Chat the whole three nights at the ball. He already knew who she was. He was the one who snuck out to the festival after curfew. No wonder Nino hadn’t found him. The boy had never even considered that the Prince would sneak out to the festival.

Marinette felt something press against her foot and she looked down at the glass slipper on her foot. It was still there. The only thing that hadn’t disappeared. Giggling a few happy tears filled her eyes as she cradled the bracelet and slipper close to her chest. Kneeling down she allowed the mice and lizards to climb into the slipper. She felt a light rain began to fall and spinning around and dancing in the summer shower, she walked the few steps back home.

“Thank You Tikki !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta Da !   
> Now this was a fun chapter to write. I’m not sure when the next one will be up. Depends on my mood. I have another crack chapter based on this one. I’ll write it soon and post it.  
> As always leave reviews, comments and kudos and constructive criticism because I desperately need those (and because out of 600 hits only 55 kudos and 4 comments are a bit disheartening when I put in so much effort.) This chapter alone is almost 17 pages in a word document with font size 11.


	7. A Perfect Match, And A Shoe To Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An announcement is sent out asking for the Maiden Ladybug to present herself at the palace and be considered for marriage with the Prince. When Marinette doesn't appear, Adrien has his father organize a search to find the missing maiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes this is the same chapter. I edited a great deal and added some stuff so you might want to give this a read. I'm so much more satisfied with it now.  
> Special shoutout to Lady_Lombax for helping me with this and piku-chan on tumblr for figuring out what was wrong with the chapter.

It took a while for the truth to set in. Marinette had all the proof she needed to be sure Adrien was Chat Noir, but it all seemed more like novelty than reality. As such she spent the next few days in a happy but conflicted daze. She hummed while doing her chores. She smiled brightly at Chloe and Sabrina when she delivered their breakfast in bed. Her singing rang through the house as she chopped up vegetables to prepare the soup. She wished Andre a good morning and good day whenever she was called to his office. It was confusing to say the least, why their ragged servant girl was in such good spirits. Especially after being denied going to the Gala, having her dress torn and being given extra chores. Her high spirits never wavered, and it was absolutely infuriating for the Bourgeois.

On the third day, Marinette finally seemed to register the truth. It had sunk in well and good and the pretty girl felt as if she would burst if she had no one to share her feelings with. Her heart had swelled with happiness and she quickly squeaked out to a confused Sabrina, who was reading a book, that she was going to town to run the errands. The food stock had been running low anyway and Marinette _needed_ to see her best friend. Hiding the pink slipper in one of her dress’ hidden pockets, she grabbed a basket and escaped before Andre or Chloe could stop her.

As she ran out of the gates a sense of freedom and elation washed over her and she felt like her heart would burst. If she had to speak she was pretty sure it wouldn’t come out other than a high pitched squeak. Putting a hand to her chest she reminded herself to take deep breaths. A few airy laughs still escaped her and her grin was bright as she walked all the way to town, basket swinging in her hands.

As soon as she reached the square she made her way to the Cesaire household. It was out of her way from her errands but Marinette skipped her way to the house anyway. On the way she even spared a few moments to play with Manon and the other village girls. It was obvious Alya had told her mother about the ball and her sister’s had over heard and gossiped when Manon asked, “Are you gonna be a Princess ?” The dark haired girl blushed and stuttered before telling Manon to play with her friends, reminding the little girl to keep quiet about it. It wouldn’t do to have a bunch of people know she had been Ladybug, especially since so much gossip had spread already.

Alya, of course, ran out to greet her best friend immediately at seeing her. The young barmaid had been getting antsy waiting for her friend to visit. She had had to wait three long days to finally get the details of her best friend’s nights and she couldn’t wait any longer. She pulled the surprised girl into the house, up the stairs, into her room and promptly locked the door to prevent interruption.

“Girl, I need the details. What happened with the Prince ? Did you see how smitten he was with you when he walked down the steps ?” The part time barmaid was bursting with excitement, “I know you like Chat Noir and all, but the Prince totally fell for you.”

* * *

 

At that Marinette sighed, a silly smile spread across her lips as she suddenly giggled and squealed. She took a few deep breaths and to her best friend’s amusement jumped up and down. This only further excited Alya and the two girls burst into hysterical laughter.

“Okay okay okay,” Marinette calmed herself. “Alya you will not believe what I found out about Chat Noir from Prince Adrien.”

“He knows him ?”

“No Alya,” Marinette shook her head. “He _is_ him. _Chat Noir is Prince Adrien_.”

Alya looked at her best friend for a full ten seconds. Then with a shriek she hugged the girl tight. The momentum made them spin around for a few seconds.

“ _What ?_ How. Girl tell me _everything_. I am not letting you go unless I get the entire play by play.”

Marinette giggled then sighed dreamily. 

“Oh Alya, he was so nice. The first night we took a walk in the gardens and talked. I told him about Chat No-” Marinette stopped and turned crimson. She turned to Alya mortified.

“What ?”

“Alya, I told Adrien about Chat Noir. Adrien _is_ Chat Noir. I kept rambling on and on to him, _about him_.” Alya burst into laughter at her best friend’s horrified expression. 

“Well at least now he knows how you feel about him girl. So what happened ?”

Marinette started and told her every detail about her time with Prince Adrien. She told Alya how Chloe had torn her dress, how Tikki was her fairy godmother and helped her get to the ball on all three nights. She recounted the tale of walking down the ballroom steps and being approached by Adrien. Alya demanded to know every emotion she had felt and every expression on Adrien’s face. She listened intently, only interrupting when she needed to clarify something or tease Mari. 

“And then I ran away because the magic was going to wear off. I didn’t get to see the bracelet properly until later and that’s when I realized that the reason I never found Chat Noir at the ball, was because he was already with me.” Her voice was soft as she reached the end of her tale.

Alya hugged Marinette again.

“You have no idea how much gossip spread as soon as you ran Mari. We went back to the ballroom, Adrien looked devastated that you had run. Everyone made up a bunch of weird rumors. It was all anyone talked about the rest of the night.”

“Really ? Adrien, he’s alright, right ? Did Nino come by to tell you anything ?”

“No. But I’m pretty sure he knows you had curfew and didn’t run on purpose. If not ? We can have Nino set him straight. I’ll tell him when he comes to the tavern tonight.”

Marinette sighed in relief. The two stood in silence for a few seconds before the blue eyed girl heard sniffling. She looked up shocked to see Alya’s brown eyes filled with tears.

“Alya ? What’s wrong ?”

“N-nothing,” the girl laughed wiping her eyes as another choked sob escaped her. “It’s just...Mari do you realize how hard the Prince fell for you ? All this time, I knew something good had to happen for you. You deserve it.”

Marinette was immensely touched at Alya’s words. Seeing Alya cry for her unlocked a few tears of her own as the girls hugged.

“I wouldn’t have made it through if I didn’t have such a g-great friend.” Her voice cracked as the two held each other.

After a few minutes they stood up straight, both wiping their eyes.

“Now, I’ll see what I can wrangle out of Nino when he visit-”

“You mean bribe ?” Marinette smirked as Alya playfully glared at her.

“But for now we better hurry with the errands. I’m sure those arrogant brats will be looking for you. I have some things I need to get for Mama too.”

That evening Alya waited impatiently waited for her boyfriend, eyes flitting to the clock repeatedly. Unfortunately when he came, he looked troubled, and said he had no news to share. He mumbled something about ‘King Gabriel’, ‘Adrien’ and ‘negotiation’. He wasn’t allowed to disclose more.

Alya pursed her lips as she poured another glass of apple cider for a customer. _This_ , was not looking good.

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the Palace, King Gabriel and his son were in a heated debate on Adrien’s future bride. The only other outsider was Nathalie, the King’s assistant and closest confidant. The King had wanted to call in the kingdom’s different nobles but Adrien put his foot down. He knew, if Andre Bourgeois and his comrades were part of this argument, then he would have little to no chance to make his father see reason. Besides, this was a personal matter. No need to get everyone involved in the Palace household’s personal life.

“Father, please, I know her. She’s beautiful and so very kind. She may not be a Princess but our relations with the other kingdoms are already strong enough.”

“You’re a Prince, Adrien. I am aware we have excellent relationships with our neighbors but why won’t you consider Princess Lila or Princess Aurore. They are lovely young ladies and eligible queens in training. They are still at the palace. You spent all your time at the Gala with Miss Ladybug. How are you to know who else would be a good bride ?”

“I already know father.” His son sighed. “I don’t love them.”

“You can over time. The Kingdom’s good comes before a Prince’s own. You know that. I am not against Miss Ladybug, she seems like a remarkable lady but the fact still stands she has none of the required training to hold the title of a Princess.” The King’s voice was stern. Adrien scowled.

“You married mother,” He tried to justify himself. Right now he really wanted to pull his hair out. Negotiating with his father was very frustrating. “You fell in love and married her, why won’t you let the same be for me ?”

“Your mother was a Princess.”

“But you still fell in love. Would you have loved her any less had she not been a Princess ?”

The King was silent.

“The reason we invite all the Kingdom’s young men and maidens is to allow good relations between foreigners. That does not excuse that you are still required to pick a suitable bride.”

“We don’t even know if Ladybug’s a noble or not. She could very well be one.” Adrien knew that Marinette’s social standing was higher than that of a common servant, even if that was what the Bourgeois had reduced her to. Unfortunately that was not enough for the stubborn King.

“It doesn’t matter son. This is for the good of the Kingdom. There are rules of governing and behavior. A Princess or noblewoman is always schooled on how to rule from the start.”

“But there is more to governing than just regulations Father ! Let Ladybug speak for herself. She isn’t here to defend herself. Interview her, check if she is a suitable candidate for future queen.” 

“I don’t see how that will help your case Adrien. She still won’t have the required education and tutoring.”

“Then judge her based on her character and who she is. A person has to be responsible, just and kind to be a good monarch. Judge her based on who she is.” The young Prince was certain his father would see that Marinette could make a wonderful queen.

King Gabriel sighed tiredly, rubbing his temples. “We have been over this multiple times this week Adrien. My decision is final.”

Green met a watery blue as father and son stared each other down. Adrien just shook his head, barely controlling himself as he felt his eyes start to sting and his heart grow heavy. Arguing with his father was often fruitless. It made him a wonderful leader but the thought of never seeing Marinette again broke his heart. Head down he turned to walk out. 

“Adrien wait,” the King spoke. His voice was uncharacteristically gentle. “Why do you insist on her so much ? Besides the fact you love her ?” Gabriel looked at his son in curiosity. He didn’t like denying him of his happiness, but as King he had to do what was best for the Kingdom. A part of him wished his wife was still alive. She’d do much better at diffusing this problem.

“Because,” Adrien’s voice was firm. “She may not be of noble birth, but she already has the morals and character a good ruler should have. I’m sure if we gave her a chance, she’d prove herself to you and everyone in the Kingdom.”

The two men were at a stand still. Neither relenting, both searching for a feasible solution.

“Sir,” Nathalie spoke up, “If we force the Prince to marry against his will, and to someone he doesn’t get along with, it might be detrimental to his health and duties.” The woman’s observation was correct and the King paused.

“I am well aware of that Nathalie. What do you propose ?”

“Sir, meet with the girl. Test her yourself, in any way you wish to. Irregardless of her status, have her prove to you she has the makings of a future Queen. Right now we can’t prove anything as she is not here to prove herself.”

The King looked thoughtful for a moment, calculating the pros and cons of this solution. Nathalie looked at Adrien who's face was filled with utmost gratitude

“Alright. Adrien,” The King replied at last.“You may invite her to the Palace.” 

“Seriously ?” Adrien couldn’t believe his father had given in so easily.

“Yes. But I will decide how to test her and judge her myself. After that, my decision will be final. Understood ?”

The young Prince nodded eagerly. This one chance was all he needed and more than he hoped for.

“Now, I believe you have sword fighting in half an hour. I will not keep you from your lessons any longer. Nathalie escort Adrien out and have the castle scribe write up an announcement by the end of the week.”

The woman nodded and both her and the Prince turned to leave the King to himself.

* * *

 

Adrien still couldn’t believe what had happened. He looked up at Nathalie as they walked to his quarters.

“Y-you...you convinced my father to accept my proposal.” 

Nathalie was quiet for a few seconds. She had grown incredibly fond of Adrien since she had been one of the King and Queen’s closest friend and confidant. She had seen the King shut himself away after his wife’s death and had been there to witness how hard Adrien tried to win his approval. She knew Gabriel only meant the best for his son, even if he had to put the Kingdom first.

“I only thought, that as future King, you should have the right to choose your own Queen.”

Yes, she knew Adrien was old enough to make his own decisions. She also knew Estelle would have encouraged that. But the late Queen wasn’t there to provide a buffer and solution between the father and son. So Nathalie had taken it upon herself, to do what her best friend would have done, had she been alive.

“T-thank you, Nathalie.” The boy’s face clearly exhibited his elation. 

The woman only nodded as they reached the Prince’s room. She was about to walk away when she stopped. Not looking behind her she said one last thing.

“For your sake, I hope your father likes her. I’m sure your mother would have been proud of whoever you have chosen.” 

* * *

 

King Gabriel sunk into his chair, fingers rubbing his temples as he watched his son and assistant walk out. He reminded the King so very much of his late wife. Both were extremely sensitive and kind and trusted their heart rather than their head. Gabriel had nothing against Miss Ladybug. In fact, he was certain the girl was a lovely person. His short conversation had proven that she was intelligent and respected authority. 

“Estelle would have loved her”, the King thought ruefully as he looked at one of the portrait’s of his wife hanging in the office. Things hadn’t been the same without her. Gabriel regretted not spending more time with his son after his wife’s death. He truly did love his son and fear for his safety had kept him from allowing Adrien out much. But even he couldn’t deny that Adrien would soon be King. It was time to let him make his own choices and reap the consequences.

Sighing wearily the King began to plan how to test both Ladybug and his son thoroughly. Adrien didn’t know it, but the King was examining his determination as well. Gabriel trusted his son to make the right decisions, but being King meant making choices not everyone always agreed with. It meant having to stay strong despite unpopular opinion. This was as much of a trial for Adrien, as much as it was for Ladybug.

* * *

 

A week blissfully passed in the Kingdom. Marinette had yet to let up on her cheery behavior and it was driving Chloe insane.

“Maybe she’s just pretending Chloe ?” Sabrina tried to appease her furious sister.

“Don’t be ridiculous Sabrina. There is no way she can be that happy without a reason. And I’m going to find out what.”

The blonde had been to the village a few times in the past week. Gossip about the Maiden Ladybug had spread there from the teenagers and adults who had been in attendance. Chloe couldn’t help the sneer that formed when she realized, how similar the girl being described by the villagers was to Marinette. It was a mystery how she wouldn’t have recognized her if it had been, but Chloe was determined to figure out why her stepsister was so happy, even if that meant latching on to any suspicion possible. 

That also involved snooping in her room. 

“Marinette, today I’m feeling like soup. Serve it before the main course.”

“We don’t have the ingredients for soup Chloe. And you know it takes time to prepare. I could make it tomorrow.”

“I wan’t it today. You’ll just have to go get the ingredients from town won’t you ? Take your time and don’t hurry back.”

The blonde shoved a basket in the girl’s hands and pushed her out the door, slamming it behind her.

Marinette sighed. Tying her handkerchief more securely in her hair she walked the short way to the village. Not even Chloe’s attitude could ruin her mood. She had yet to understand what knowing Adrien as Chat meant to her. Alya was convinced that Marinette would become a real princess soon. The nickname Chat had given her made so much sense and Marinette had turned crimson when Alya had pointed it out.

“Girl he called you _Princess_. I’ll start planning the wedding. Shall I address you as your Highness now ?” Marinette had only stuttered out weak protests.

Regardless Marinette missed him, even if it had been a week. She desperately wanted to talk to him and discuss heir meetings together. She wanted to know more about him. About his likes, his dislikes, about his mother. About...what she meant to him. Marinette had been very clear about her feelings since day one and hadn’t hesitated to tell Adrien all about his masked alter ego. However she wasn’t so sure about his own feelings.

Seeing a crowd being gathered at the stage in the town square, Marinette walked closer to see what was going on. She jumped slightly when Alya came up behind her and touched her shoulder. The girls hugged. Around them the village folk whispered excitedly trying to guess what the announcement would declare.

“What’s it about ? Has the announcer said anything ?” 

“No.” Alya shook her head. “He just demanded we gather as many people as possible.”

“What do you think it could be ?” Marinette was curious. She tried not to hope it was something about her. Or even worse, an announcement for Adrien’s engagement to a foreign Princess.

As if sensing her thought process Alya clicked her tongue. “Let’s just wait and see. It could just be announcing how well the negotiations between Kingdoms have gone. The foreign nobles have been staying at the Palace you know.”

She would have teased Marinette but Alya could tell that wouldn’t have reassured her friend very much and would have only caused to make her more anxious. Their discussion was cut of as the man on the platform cleared his throat loudly, readying himself to make the announcement.

“Hear ye, Hear ye !” His clear voice rang through the square, echoing through the nearby streets. “By order of King Gabriel of Franae, the Maiden Ladybug from the Prince’s ‘Coming Of Age’ Gala is to present herself at the Palace with proof and be considered for marriage with Prince Adrien.”

Marinette barely heard him as the announcer repeated his words twice more. The square erupted in chatter as soon as he closed his scroll. She vaguely registered Rose walking over to the man with a glass of water, something she always did at the end of each announcement. Speaking so loudly so many times wasn’t easy.

Alya grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly. Dragging her further away from anyone who could overhear, she squealed and jumped excitedly.

“ _Did you hear that Mari ?_ ,” the girl was ecstatic. “The Maiden Ladybug shall present herself at the palace and be considered for marriage with Prince Adrien !”

“W-wait...d-did they say that ? M-marriage ? To Prince Adrien ?” The poor girl was shocked and confused. A part of her felt like she was dreaming although she hoped desperately she wasn’t. She needed Alya’s confirmation which the amber eyed girl readily provided.

“YES ! I’m so happy for you. Didn’t I tell you everything would work out Mari ? Now go on. Go home and get that slipper. Your Prince awaits.” She gave the shocked a push in the direction of the Bourgeois estate.

“B-but...I haven’t gotten the soup ingredients ye-”

“Oh pooh to the soup. Now you can order Chloe around instead of the other way around.” Realizing that Marinette was in no state to go home herself she took her friend’s hand and pulled her along, until she regained her bearings. They squealed together for a good ten minutes before Marinette ran back to the Bourgeois estate.

Entering the house Marinette ignored Sabrina and raced up the steps. She rushed to the corner of the room with the loose floorboards. Pulling one up she peered into the compartment below. It was where she kept her most prized possessions, to keep the Bourgeois from finding them.

A gasp escaped from her lips as she quickly reached in, feeling around desperately for an item that wasn’t there. Marinette’s heart went cold as she realized the slipper wasn’t to be found. Someone had been in her things. In the hollow area beneath the floor were her letters. The one’s she had planned to give to Chat Noir if she ever met him again. They had been torn to pieces. A locket of her mother’s was missing and a small box containing an origami ladybug-which her father had brought her from his trades-was broken, the red and black insect torn.

“Well well well.”

Hearing the sneer, Marinette froze. She slowly turned around to see Chloe, the pink slipper dangling from her hand by only two fingers.

“Give that back Chloe,” Marinette kept her voice even. Her heart was beating erratically and she could barely feel herself breath. She looked at Chloe’s face in barely disguised horror.

“Oh this ? What do you hope to do with this Marinette ?” The girl looked smug. “Me, on the other hand. I’m perfectly eligible to become the Prince’s wife. And with this shoe I will.”

“He’ll never believe you.” Her voice was quiet. Adrien knew her too well to believe Chloe.

“He’ll have to.” Chloe replied tartly. “In any case, even if he doesn’t, he’ll never believe _you_.” Marinette gasped as Chloe held out the shoe, high above her head. She tried to think of a way to retrieve the slipper and run. Her mind drew a blank.

“I don’t care what you do to me Chloe, I won’t let you deceive Adrien. I won’t let you lie to him.”

The blonde’s eyes narrowed dangerously. She knew it was a stretch to have the Prince believe she was Marinette. The jealous girl was enraged at how quickly her stepsister had captured the attention of so many people. Especially the Prince. She was no fool, she knew he was enamored by the girl and the recent gossip only proved it. It wouldn’t take long for the smitten Prince to ask for Marinette’s hand in marriage.

“Suit yourself.”

“NO !”

Marinette reached up to grab the shoe from the taller girl who dodged. She lunged after her, desperate to get her most prized possession back, but Chloe was good at evading her stepsister. The shoe slipped from her fingers and, before Marinette could catch it, cracked on impact with the ground. Marinette gave a fearful cry and reached for it but Chloe was too quick. She stumbled while trying to regain her balance and accidentally stamped violently on the pink glass. It shattered to pieces at once. Marinette looked up at her horrible stepsister, blue eyes brimming with unshed tears.

“How could you ?”

“ _Me ?_ Its all _your_ fault you dirty worthless thing.” The blonde was seething in anger. A crack echoed in the small room as skin met skin. Marinette clutched her cheek. Pain slowly spreading through it. Chloe straightened up haughtily, eyes malicious. “You need to be reminded of your place. Your _nothing_ but a _servant_ and that’s all you’ll _ever be_ !”

The girl turned heel and walked swiftly out the door. She slammed it shut and Marinette heard the click of the key turning in the lock. She sunk to her knees. Shaking hands reached forward to touch the broken shards. The only thing left was the Ladybug in the center. It had been broken cleanly off of the rest of the shoe. 

Marinette’s blue eyes overflowed with tears as she cradled the surviving piece to her chest. Her heart felt as if it would collapse from the pain. The only sound in the small room were stifled sobs and cries.

* * *

 

It had been two days. Adrien was getting worried. This was unlike Marinette. He had eagerly waited the first day only to be disappointed. The second was no better. It was obvious he could barely concentrate as the morning progressed. In the evening when the castle guards reported that no young maidens had arrived all day, Adrien turned to Nino who had looked at him and shrugged helplessly, promising to talk to Alya about where the girl could be.

Nino had returned that night with a fearful look. Alya hadn’t seen Marinette since the announcement had been made in the town square. That was the deciding factor for Adrien. He was certain the Bourgeois had silenced her somehow, having found out who she was.

It took a few well placed arguments to make his father agree to a countrywide search. Adrien had even reduced himself to begging. Something that he never did as it was unbecoming for a respectable person. Finally Nathalie, (once again), intervened and King Gabriel relented and allowed a search for the elusive Maiden Ladybug. 

The King wasn’t pleased. This whole ordeal was causing much more difficulties than he had anticipated and the foreign visiting nobles were most likely confused and speculative of all the gossip. But King Gabriel couldn’t refuse his son, not when this mattered so much to his future. He, himself, talked to the nobles and eased their worries and questions, promising them that it was all being taken care of. 

The Princess of Italia was more difficult to deal with than the other nobles, who had accepted his explanations graciously and with understanding. She had no qualms about offering her unwanted opinion to the tired King who listened politely despite his raging headache.

The following day an announcement was sent out through the kingdom, that all young maidens around the Prince’s age, who were neither engaged nor married were to try on the slipper. The search was to be led by the Prince’s most trusted confidant, Nino, accompanied by a troop of the Kingdom's Cavalry in case danger or trouble should arise.

For everyone’s sake as well as Adrien’s, King Gabriel warily hoped that this search would end quickly with as little fanfare as possible.

That, it seemed, was too much to hope for. The search was filled with amusement and hilarity for all. Many young maiden’s insisted on trying the slipper more than once. Nino had the pleasure of meeting some who went as far as flirting with him and the other knights. He supposed he could just put an end to the misery by having the Bourgeois and Marinette try it on first, but that would cause problems for the Palace household and thus Nino had to bear with the dramatics the young ladies put on. 

He figured being given an official title was a pro though. As the Prince’s confidant he was called ‘Your Grace’ and ‘Your Excellency’ by the Kingdom’s people. Alya didn’t know what she was talking about when she had laughed and said “You don’t need your ego stoked.” He was perfectly humble thank you very much. Still, it greatly pleased him for some reason and a thrill went down his spine every time he was called by either of his titles. It made the whole ordeal a little better.

Even if he had to put up with the most ridiculous excuses.

“Your grace, I do believe my foot is swollen from working in the shop all day, maybe I should try it again this evening.”  The woman in question’s foot was clearly not swollen and Nino dismissed her jovially, neither confirming nor denying if they would return that evening.

“You grace, my foot is injured and I am unable to try on the shoe. I would bring the other of the pair, but unfortunately, my younger sister broke it last week.” The minstrel was greatly amused by this one. They decided to estimate the foot size of the maiden, which turned out to be much smaller than the pink shoe. She blushed greatly at her lie being caught and apologized profusely.

“Your excellency, I do believe dancing so much has caused my feet to grow. They do say exercise makes you grow, correct ? I promise you I am the Maiden Ladybug.” Nino wanted to burst out laughing. Certainly the woman was lovely, but he could have guessed at once that she wasn’t Ladybug. She had brown hair for one, and her eyes were darker than Ladybug’s

In short, the many maidens used plenty of excuses, even if they could tell it was fruitless. Most were gracious and kind as they accepted defeat. Some gave stiff smiles as they escorted him out. A few even went so far as to joke about the lies the other maidens told, laughing at his expression of surprise. 

It was a very trying three days for Nino but seeing the Kingdom’s people cheering for him when he passed their streets, and Adrien’s hopeful expression in the back of his mind, the minstrel forged ahead, despite how tiring this duty was for him. He tried to imagine how happy Marinette would finally be at the end. Nino was nothing if not loyal and the idea of his two greatest friends happy and together made everything easier to bear.

At the end of the third day they had only a few more houses to stop by. The cavalry stopped at the Wise Owl’s Tavern for a break. 

Alya had seen them coming and she found Nino’s haggard appearance very amusing. She sympathized though and she tried to stifle her jealousy when her boyfriend recounted all the stories and mishaps of the day. It was amusing right until a maiden decided to flirt with her Nino. 

Right before they left Nino brought out the slipper carefully. He was certain Alya wasn’t Ladybug, but by the King’s law he had to have her try on the slipper.

“If they Lady permits, may we see if the slipper fits ?” He smiled mischievously.

“Oh it would be my pleasure Monsieur Nino.” Alya played along as he tried to fit the slipper on her foot. Alya and Marinette’s sizes weren’t too different and they often shared footwear, but the barmaid’s was a number or two larger than her friend’s.

“Such a pity,” Alya shook her head in mock sorrow, “I hear living at the Palace is quite a treat. Not to mention marrying the Prince. I shall have to give up my childhood dreams.” Putting the back of her hand to her forehead she sighed dramatically.

She then looked at Nino, who looked playfully affronted and began to giggle. 

“Well my lady it’s a pity to hear. Between you and me the Prince is actually a huge dork.”

“I’ll hold you to it Monsieur Nino. How would I know you aren’t misleading me ?” Alya’s amber eyes twinkled.

“Mislead _you_ ? I would never do that to you Miss Cesaire. Do you know he didn’t even sympathize with me when I shared my woefully dramatic tales of the day to him ? Here I am finding his missing love and he find’s my misery amusing.”

Alya laughed in response. “How terrible.”

And so it went. The two flirted back and forth until finally one of the knights interrupted stating it was nightfall and the King would be expecting them.

Adrien’s face fell when they didn’t return to the Palace with Marinette. He missed his Princess dearly but there were little single maiden’s left in the Kingdom. He was hopeful that Nino would return with Marinette the next day. The young Prince could only hope the Bourgeois weren’t treating her too harshly.

* * *

 

A new day shined on the King Gabriel’s beautiful kingdom. The sky was clear and bright, the birds chirped loudly and everything looked fresh and clean as if returned from the wash. Andre Bourgeois ran up the manor’s stairs to his daughters’ room.

“Chloe, Sabrina, My lovely girls ! Do wake up.” When the two rather undignified lumps in bed didn’t move he cringed slightly and continued, “My girls, um, now is not the time to be lying idle in bed. Today you’ll be trying on the glass slipper.”

That did it. 

With an excited squawk Chloe tumbled out of bed, blankets and all and immediately rushed to ‘prepare herself to become princess’. Sabrina trailed after meekly in a slightly more composed manner.

It took a lot of pain, yelling and curses before Chloe deemed herself presentable for the Prince. In the course of the hour in which she got ready she shed many crocodile tears and even blamed Sabrina when her corset wouldn’t fit. The household was at its wits end, family and servants alike. There was only so much of her voice they could take before it began to grate on their nerves.  

Chloe’s dress was yellow with black bell sleeves. She looked bright and flamboyant especially paired next to Sabrina who was dressed modestly in a green and purple dress.

The blonde sat haughtily in the sitting room with her sister, eagerly looking out the window, waiting for the Prince’s men to arrive. She debated having Sabrina and the household prepare a foot bath as they waited but not two seconds after the sound of hooves hitting the road was heard.

Andre Bourgeois’ met Nino at the door. His eager to please smile and selfish eyes disgusted the young lad. He led him to the sitting room where Chloe was yelling at Sabrina for not tying her hair properly. The older man winced at their theatrics and gave a small cough to alert the two that they had company.

“Your grace !” the blonde gave the widest flattering smile Nino had ever seen. “It is an honor to be in your presence. Shall we get along with this, I’m sure we don’t want to keep my Prince Adrien waiting.”

Nino gave a silent sigh, praying for patience, before moving forward with the slipper. He hoped Marinette would be quick in coming down. Chloe sat on the elegant chaise like she was royalty and impatiently gestured for the shoe. Nino knelt down to try to fit it on her foot. It was obviously too small to fit the girl no matter how much he twisted or turned it. Chloe’s scowl grew.

“You’re not trying hard enough !” Nino decided to humor her for a few extra seconds. He was about to turn to Sabrina when Chloe snatched it back.

“Lady Chloe return the shoe at once.” Nino demanded.

“No !” she shrieked. “Its _my_ shoe. It _will_ fit me. Are you sure you have the real one ?”

The girl grunted as she pushed her foot into the delicate glass, trying to inch it in. For the next ten seconds all that could be heard were her grunts and groans. Andre Bourgeois looked embarrassed as did Sabrina. Nino’s eyes kept wandering towards the door. Where could Marinette be ? It was obvious Chloe was getting frustrated and Nino feared the slipper would break.

“Ugh why won’t this stupid shoe fit !” she yelled.

“Lady Chloe, it is obviously not yours.”

“It _is_.” She punched the tip of the shoe as if it would suddenly slip in to place.

“By order of the King’s law, I demand you to return the slipper Miss Bourgeois. You’ve had your turn.” Nino’s voice had lost all lightheartedness and had become stern and sharp. He held out his hand for the glass footwear.

Accepting defeat less than graciously, Chloe shoved the shoe in the minstrel’s hands, almost letting it fall. Nino clutched it close and sighed in relief before turning to the slightly younger Bourgeois sister. Sabrina was more gentle. She quietly allowed him to check if the slipper was hers. The shoe was too small and Nino stood up, ready to leave. He looked around anxiously, wondering why Marinette hadn’t made her appearance yet.

Andre Bourgeois led him to the doorway. His miffed daughters right behind him.

“Are there any more young ladies in the house ?” Nino asked, looking for any reason to delay leaving until Marinette made her appearance.

“None, your excellency.” The man sweated slightly seeing the young lad peering into the hall behind them.

Nino had no words as he turned towards his horse. He wanted to mention Marinette somehow but he needed an opening. The Bourgeois would heavily deny anything unless caught in the act of deceiving the King. 

Just as he started to mount his horse Nino heard a soft voice drift on the breeze. He stood stock still straining to hear the faint singing. Looking around his eyes zeroed in on the small tower of the mansion which no doubt held the attic.

“Who is that ?” Nino asked sharply, already aware of who’s voice it was.

“No one your grace. There is no one else in the house.” The man looked nervous. Chloe had told him all about Marinette’s escapades on the night of the ball, and he readily agreed with his daughter on keeping her locked up until the hue and cry around Ladybug died down.

“Pardon me then, I wasn’t aware one of your pets had begun to sing. What remarkable creatures you own.” The minstrel’s voice was dry and sarcastic, his eyebrow raised.

“Who is that lady up in the attic ?” Nino allowed the man another chance to explain himself. It was obvious to the man Nino already knew. He still tried to lie once more.

“No one you should be concerned about, young sir.”

“That being said, I’d like to meet her. Bring her down please.”

“She’s a nobody, your excellency !” Andre spluttered. “She’s just a disobedient servant girl. There is no way she could be Ladybug. She didn’t even attend the Gala.”

“We’ll be the judge of that Monsieur Bourgeois.” Nino was growing impatient.

“It would appear,” a new voice joined the fray and the Bourgeois family gasped as one of the knights removed his hat and dismounted from his horse. “that this family is hiding another maiden.”

He walked forward, eyes steely.

“Prince Adrien !” Chloe swooned. “What a lovely surprise to see you he-”

The Prince cut her off abruptly. His voice angry and shaking with barely controlled emotion. “I am here to make sure all the maidens try on the slipper, and I _order you_ to bring down the remaining lady.”

Prince Adrien had disguised himself as one of the knights on the search. He had a feeling the Bourgeois would be difficult to deal with and he had set aside his royal duties for a while to accompany Nino and the men on their search. 

The greying man looked defeated as he turned heel and made his way up the stairs and into the house. Nino and Adrien followed him swiftly.

“Um, your highness,” Adrien turned to see Sabrina standing meekly. She refused to meet his eyes. “I’ll lead you to the sitting room.”

Ignoring Chloe’s angry gaze she led the Prince into the main sitting room. Adrien gestured for Nino to follow the eldest Bourgeois, not trusting him to be quick and quiet about bringing the girl down. 

* * *

 

Marinette had spent her entire week trying to escape the confines of her room. The Bourgeois let her out in the morning and evening to clean up and eat, before locking her back in not ten minutes later. The poor girl had tried to run and she even pleaded with Sabrina, who was the softest of the three, to let her go. The redhead had simply looked away. Marinette had thrown a letter out her window for Alya to find, but the ombre haired girl hadn’t come, and when Chloe had found out she had slapped her so hard Marinette had felt tears come to her eyes.

Chloe’s high pitched voice had rung throughout the whole house when the announcement had been made of the Prince ordering a search for Ladybug. Hearing that she renewed her efforts to escape but all in vain. That morning she was alerted of the search party’s imminent arrival when Chloe’s high pitched voice had woken her up. The girl had been yelling at one of the help and Marinette felt her heart swell with pity for the poor soul who had to put up with Chloe that early in the morning.

A few hours later, hearing the clip clop of horses hooves, Marinette had anxiously peered out the window, barely making out the castle guards and Nino from her angle. She knew Nino knew she was up here. She waited desperately for someone to come fetch her. She was certain her friend would demand the Bourgeois release her. 

The anxiety wasn’t helping her feel better so she began to sing. She remembered a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. Her mother always knew how to calm her down, especially after a nightmare. Living with the Bourgeois had been just that, except she was already awake. There was nothing to wake up from.

Marinette recalled moments when she was younger and her parents were alive to make the monsters go away. She missed them dearly. 

_Lavender’s Blue Dilly Dilly_

_Lavender’s Green_

_When I am King Dilly Dilly_

_You shall be Queen_

“Mama, what does this mean ?” The little girl’s voice was small and her cheeks were wet with tears.

“It symbolizes hope and love, darling. It’s a Prince singing to his Princess, reassuring her that they’ll be together forever.” The petite woman explained softly.

“Oh...then shouldn’t Papa be singing this ?” Marinette’s voice was filled with childish innocence.

Sabine laughed as she stroked her daughter’s hair, trying to ease her lingering fear from the nightmare. “It doesn’t matter who sings it my little ladybug. Both the Prince and Princess love each other. Its just how the rhyme goes.”

“But Mama we’re not royalty.”

“Now who told you that my coccinelle ?” her Papa’s booming voice alerted the little girl to his presence.“I’m the King of our own little house and your Mama’s the Queen and _you_ my dear,” he said booping her nose lightly, making her giggle. “are our Princess.” Her mother and father joined in her laughter and engulfed her in hugs until she fell asleep, safe and sound. 

Nightmare long forgotten.

_Who told you so Dilly Dilly_

_Who told you so ?_

_Twas my own heart Dilly Dilly_

_It told me so_

She started twirling around her room. Her voice picked up and she lost herself, reminiscing of her Mama and Papa, of times spent with Alya and Nino and their friends as children. Of the festival she had spent with Chat and the nights at the ball with Adrien. She focused on every happy memory she could recall.

Marinette stopped singing when she heard muffled conversation drift in from the open window. Peering out she saw Nino was about to get ready to leave. Why ? Why hadn’t anyone come for her ? Voice shaking she continued singing, eyes away from the window. She couldn’t bear to see her only escape, her only happiness, leave her behind like everyone else. She sang louder, voice cracking slightly, to drown out the harsh sting of betrayal. Unconsciously she began to fiddle with the lucky charm around her wrist. 

Unbeknownst to her, her singing had caught the attention of those down below. She couldn’t bare to look out the window again and so she didn’t notice the spectacle that was taking place at the front entrance. Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs her voice faltered. She mentally prepared herself for Chloe’s smug and triumphant taunts. Hearing the click of the lock the poor girl braced herself for harsh words and mocking jabs.

The shock was evident on her face as she took in her new visitors. She felt her eyes sting, and her heart grow light when she saw, that instead of a smug Chloe, Nino, standing with a scowling Andre Bourgeois. He gave her a small grin and held out his hand.

“Mademoiselle I do believe you have a personal visitor waiting for you downstairs.”

* * *

 

Chloe stood at the sitting room door, arms crossed and hateful sneer on her lips.

“You can try Marinette, but in the end, no will ever want you. Because your a dirty, filthy, menial serva-”

Nino cut her off with a glare, eyes shooting dangers at the stuck up girl. It was a warning, that if she did not shut her mouth, she would be getting a lot worse than she could imagine. Chloe stepped aside from the door and Nino gently pushed Marinette in.

Prince Adrien’s back was to the door as he examined the room curiously. He had been to antsy to sit down, suddenly feeling nervous now that he would be seeing Marinette again. He turned around hearing the soft footfall, muffled by the expensive carpets that adorned the floor. Both were silent as they took the sight of each other in awe. No masks. No pretenses. No curfews.

They stood for a while, simply taking in each other. Basking in each other’s presence. Every few seconds Marinette’s eyes would shyly drift to the floor. A pink blush had slowly spread across her cheeks at the gentle intensity of his tender gaze. Her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies. She began to fidget, slightly self conscious. She suddenly became aware of how...plain she looked standing next to him. Her hand once again found its way to the charm bracelet on her right wrist, seeking its ever present comfort.

Adrien’s eyes followed her movement, eyes widening a fraction as he saw it. His lips parted slightly and a small smile spread across them. He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. His heart beat faster, his cheeks became warm and he was sure he was blushing. He was sure she was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

He had wanted to say so much to her. So much that he couldn’t say at the ball, but now when they were face to face all coherent thought left him and he found himself tongue tied. For the life of him he couldn’t find anything to say.

She moved first. Taking small steps she untied the charm and looked at him shyly. “I believe you lost this at the ball Chat Noir.” Her voice was soft and teasing.

His gazed back at her endearingly, heart swelling. “You have my thanks m’lady. It is a precious gift to me. I,” He took a deep breath and gave a very Chat Noir smile. “I may...have something of yours as well.”

“Really ?” she replied playfully, the laughter in her voice music to his ears. “How are you so sure it is mine ?”

“Why don’t we find out ?”

Marinette smiled as she sat down on the chair behind her. The Prince kneel'd in front of her and she found her cheeks heating up alarmingly. The wide smile on her lips never diminishing. After looking at her for permission which she readily granted, he gently slid the slipper on her foot.

It was a perfect fit.

The both stared at the beautiful slipper on her foot, shining in the mid-morning light. 

“I’m not much,” Marinette began, suddenly feeling nervous and insecure. “I have no living family, I’m not a noble. I hardly feel as if I’m what you deserve but...If you’ll have me as I am, then I would be delighted and honored.”

Adrien stared at her for a moment, expression unreadable, before taking her hand.

“None of that is important to me my lady, you are well aware of that.” His voice was soft and open. Gently squeezing her hand he continued. “The pleasure will be all mine, if _you_ take _me_ as I am. Not as Prince Adrien, but a young man, who has yet to learn much about himself, his people and his trade.”

Feeling strangely calm, Marinette nodded, eyes twinkling as a small breathy laugh escaped her. Once again she felt her cheeks heat up and her heart rate increase, as Adrien pressed his lips to her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“I’ve finally found you, _my Princess_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave Kudos, Comments and Reviews. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
> My tumblr is oceanspray5.tumblr.com


	8. A New Light To Remember The Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Adrien brings his Princess back to the Palace to introduce to his father. Both are nervous as they wait for King Gabriel's verdict. They don't realize they have no reason to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my computer was stupid and while I was writing this it decided to configure my Windows for the twentieth time today. Naturally I am pissed because I can never replicate the writing exactly even if it was the first two paragraphs.  
> What’s done is done though.
> 
> First off, I was on vacation last week so there were no updates, But I am back now and with a new chapter. (Can I hear a YAY ?)
> 
> Second of all, special shoutout to @princess-sakura-serenity who is an absolute angel and has hit a rough patch right now. Her dubs are amazing and you guys should definitely check them out. I rewatched the latest Cinderella AU dub multiple times because I loved it so much. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, I’m no professional but I’m certain it’s the best one yet. 
> 
> An internet troll is intent on taking down Sakura’s YouTube Channel and filing copyrights with no valid proof. If anyone has a solution for her I’m sure she’d appreciate the help. She’s a lovely person and doesn’t deserve this. She had a video uploaded about the situation but recently took it down. I'm not sure whether than means the troll has stopped bothering her or not but please do all you can to support her.
> 
>  
> 
> [ Sakura Serenity's YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/user/xXxAngelicLightxXx)
> 
>  
> 
> Thirdly, A shameless self promo : I recently wrote a Sleeping Beauty AU and A Fic to accompany it. It's on my profile called 'Bluebell Sparks Memory In The Mind's Eye.' The AU post is linked there as well. I will be writing two more installments in the same verse so look out for that.
> 
> Now that’s enough of my babbling. Without further ado, enjoy :

The ride back to the Palace was a new experience in itself. Marinette knew that there would be a lot of excitement once the public found out that the maiden who had infatuated their Prince was found.

She did not expect it to be so soon.

Adrien had sent one of the guards back to the Palace to inform Nathalie of their impending arrival. The young man had diligently nodded and rode back swiftly to deliver the message. Somehow along the way the news of the Maiden Ladybug being found spread. They didn’t know if it was because the villagers had seen the guard and put the pieces together, or if the man had let it slip himself. That, however, was unlikely and there was always a chance one of the servants of the Bourgeois had rushed down to town while they were occupied. Regardless of the circumstances, everyone knew. Or…as Prince Adrien had put it : _‘The cat was out of the bag’_.

Marinette had felt her cheeks heat up and blossom with a lovely pink blush as her Prince grandly bowed to her and kissed her hand. He led her down the steps of the Bourgeois residence and lifted her gently to his horse, Marinette wrapping her arms securely around his torso once he had mounted. Both had cheek splitting smiles on their radiant faces. Nino, who had been observing them since Marinette had come down, wondered how their faces weren’t aching yet but if the two teens wanted to make up for years of missed out smiles in this one instant, the minstrel was happy for them. This moment was worth the hundreds of missed ones. His best friends deserved this happiness

The streets of the small town were filled with people. Children, women, men and even the elderly had come out of their homes, craning their heads to catch a glimpse of the maiden dubbed Ladybug. Everyone was aware of how their only Prince and heir to the throne had been taken by her from the first night of his Gala. They were hopeful to be seeing their new future Queen.  Cheers and claps rang out in welcome as they saw the Palace Guard in the distance.

Marinette felt her cheeks flush at the distant applause. Her hands suddenly grew clammy but the smile on her lips couldn’t be wiped off. Her heart was racing and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Peeking at him shyly, Marinette looked at Adrien to see him smiling, a barely contained chuckle escaping his lips. He didn’t seem to mind the crowd at all. As if sensing her nerves and her gaze, he looked back at her encouragingly.

“Aren’t you nervous ?” his Princess asked in a hushed whisper. “The crowd’s huge.”

“Of course not, my Lady. The sooner everyone sees my lovely Princess the better.” He let go of the reigns with one hand and used it to bring her own to his lips.

Said Princess turned scarlet and ducked her head at his words and behavior. That only served to make him laugh even more. They neared the town and Marinette was startled by the commotion. The villagers had been loud before but now they were on a whole new level. Claps, shrieks, laughter and even whistles rang out from the joyous crowd. Little children raced next to them, trying to follow the horses as they swiftly passed the streets. Marinette spotted Manon among them and waved at her. The little girl seemed starstruck at having received a wave from Adrien’s Princess and her excited squeal rang out. She immediately turned to her friends and yelled for her mother. Marinette giggled as she caught the little girl’s high pitched words drifting on the wind among the other loud shrieks.

“The new Princess _waved_ at me ! Marinette is the new Princess and she _waved at me_ !”

Looking out from behind Adrien’s shoulder she spotted her friends up ahead. All of them had gathered in the square by the Wise Owl’s Tavern and Nino sent a quick wink to his beaming girlfriend. The silent exchange between them spoke ‘Mission Accomplished’. At seeing Marinette her friends burst into cheers, louder than anyone else so far. She saw their teasing looks and comments but it was all in good nature. They were happy for her.

Her happiness showed on her face as Marinette shyly waved at them, her heart clenching and a lump forming in her throat as she saw how happy they were for her.  She had been truly lucky in that department. Then Alya made a comment that took the cake for making her blush darkest. A fine array of shades had already crossed her soft features. The color in her cheeks had yet to die down but Alya, as always, won the competition.

“Mari !” she yelled, a devious look in her eyes. Her voice was loud enough to be distinguished from the crowd’s cheers. “I’ll start planning the wedding. Thank me later. I get Maid of Honor rights. Ya Hear Me !”

That did it. With an embarrassed squeal Marinette ducked her head, burying her face into Adrien’s back, between his shoulder blades. He found her behavior endearing and his carefree laugh did nothing to reduce her mortification or steady her hummingbird heart. Instead his eyes took on a mischievous look of their own as he cheerily called back to Alya.

“We’ll come by to discuss flower settings next week !” At his words a muffled screech escaped Marinette’s lips and she hid her face deeper in the soft fabric of his well tailored coat.

Alya looked shocked for a moment not anticipating Adrien’s reply before smirking right back at him. She would get along well with Prince Adrien, which was good because Alya wasn’t giving up her best friend to just anybody. They were already good acquaintances because of Nino but Alya was sure she would be able to strike a better friendship with her best friend’s soon-to-be husband. It may not be official. But Alya didn’t need a proclamation to decide if her best friend was marrying her love or not.

“Looking forward to it !” she replied cheekily.

As they passed their overly enthusiastic friends Marinette refused to show her face again and Adrien looked back at her fondly.

“Come on Mari !” he called back with a laugh only she could hear. “Nothing to be embarrassed about. Or do you not plan on marrying me?” His amused voice turned to faux hurt.

All he got in reply was a sharp pinch to the waist which entertained him even more. She did come out of hiding so that was a plus. In her defense she needed to glare at him for teasing her.  All in all, the journey back to the Palace, which albeit not more than a half hour, was one not easy to forget.

* * *

 

Nathalie was waiting for them at the Palace doors, having received the message. She had already notified King Gabriel about Ladybug’s identity and much to her surprise he had no comments on her status as common servant for the Bourgeois. The woman held her scroll in hand, unfazed by their arrival.

“Adrien, Miss Marinette.” She said politely.

“Nathalie. Is father ready to meet us yet ?

“I’m afraid he has a few matters to settle with our foreign guests first. Your arrival caused much excitement in the village and the nobles have been alerted. They are all eager to meet you both, as is everyone in the Kingdom.”

“Oh…I see.”

“He did leave a message upon your arrival with the Maiden Ladybug,” Nathalie continued. “You are invited to attend a private dinner with the King this evening in the Golden Monarch Dining Hall. You will be dining privately with him tonight, instead of with our guests. He wishes to meet Miss Ladybug privately before publically introducing her. It is for this purpose it would be better for you to avoid interaction with the dignitaries as much as possible for today.”

Adrien nodded. That wouldn’t be much of a problem. The foreign guests stayed in the Guest Wing of the Palace and it wouldn’t be hard to avoid them in the huge premises. Nathalie turned to Marinette.

“Whatever you need to be presentable will be provided for Miss Marinette. In the mean time, Prince Adrien you are to keep her company till then. You will also be escorting her to dinner. That will be all.”

Once she had left, her black and maroon dress swishing behind her, Marinette spoke up.

“A-A private dinner with your father ?” she asked hesitantly. She hadn’t been expecting that. “Did you know ?”

“I-I didn’t know.” Adrien was uncertain. “I admit it’s quite a surprise for me as well.”

“That’s a good sign… right ?” Marinette asked, searching his face for reassurance.

“I should hope so but I can’t really say.” He frowned and voiced the worry on his mind, brows furrowed. “Father can be a bit hard to understand at times.” Not wanting to scare her he continued. “But don’t worry. I’m sure everything will be fine.”

He smiled at the girl who was still slightly concerned.

“I’m sure he’ll love you Mari. It’s impossible not to.” He gave a dramatic bow and a cheeky grin, holding out his hand. “Now, if my Lady permits may I show her around her new home ?”

* * *

 

Adrien spent the next hour leading Marinette through the Palace. He didn’t go into the overly boring history about each artifact because it was tedious for both of them. Being enclosed in the Palace walls for the better part of his childhood he knew every nook and cranny and eagerly told her stories of his adventures. So far, Marinette had heard the story behind the handprints on the sitting room vase, the excellent cookie corner behind the kitchen and his and Nino’s childhood hiding place near the fencing arena. Marinette had found each one of his encounters absolutely adorable.

She also loved the aesthetic the Palace provided.  It was huge but well furnished and homey. Vases and paintings as well as armor were used as decorations. The carpets were soft and clean and the tapestries told stories within their intricate stitches. Most of the rooms weren’t in use and some of the Palace help used them if their towns were further away in the Kingdom. Adrien didn’t bother with the empty sections but instead, opted to show her around the main wings, purposely avoiding the section allotted for the foreign nobles.

“Here.” The young prince began grandly, gesturing around them ready to begin a new tale. “Is where I used to hide from my lessons.” They had stopped in a long hallway behind the Palace Household’s Wing. Marinette looked around the place searching for a viable hiding place. Finding none she turned to Adrien who had a pleased grin on his face.

“Where ?”

“Under the table and behind that tapestry.” Adrien gestured to the small oak table behind which a golden tapestry hung depicting a story of a bear and a princess. Marinette giggled at the image of a small Adrien running away from his tutor.

“Excellent hiding place you have here Your Highness.” She teased kneeling next to the table. Petite as she was she couldn’t get under the table at all. “I’m sure no one ever found you.”

They both knew it was a lie. It was the most obvious choice to hide behind and a stretched tapestry wasn’t too hard to spot. Neither was a squirming seven year old under a table.

“My mom knew.” Adrien replied with a rueful grin. “She pretended she didn’t and let me hide out for fifteen minutes. Then I got cramped and impatient sitting and squirming like that so I crawled out from under the table thinking I was safe. She was always waiting for me and knew exactly where I’d be.”

His eyes took on a sheen of nostalgia.

“Sometimes I went to my bedroom and she’d be sitting on my bed. Other times I ran to the garden and she was sitting with Father in the lawn. Somehow she always knew where I’d end up going. It was unnerving at the time. And frustrating because I’d have to go back and study.” He chuckled remembering his loud complaints of not wanting to study.  “Mother promised we’d get strawberries and cream for desert if I listened to the tutor. I couldn’t say no to that now could I ?” Marinette smiled softly.

“You miss her a lot don’t you ?” She asked. It was rhetorical question. She reached out and took his hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Yeah. You must miss your parents too ?”

“I do.” Marinette affirmed.

“Tell me about them. I feel as if they would have been good friends.”

“I’m sure they would have. Just like we would have if we had been friends as children.”

“That would have been something.” Adrien sighed. “I would have rescued you from the mighty dragon. Would you have given me pastries and hugs as a reward ? I like your cookies.” Marinette giggled.

“Sorry Kitty. I rescued Charles and he rescued me instead. It’s a shame you didn’t make it to the party.” She booped his nose knowing exactly what her words seemed like to him. His brow furrowed in confusion.

“Charles ?” He asked. “I don’t remember a Charles at the festival.” Marinette gasped dramatically, her hand on her forehead.

“Oh how could I not have introduced you to my best friend. He must hate me for it.”

Adrien was clearly getting ruffled by her words and it amused Marinette greatly.

“Who is this Charles ? Does Nino know him ?”

“Yes but he probably doesn’t remember him.”

This only served to confuse Adrien even more.

“Charles was my teddy bear. “ Marinette explained. “My mama made him for me. I loved playing with him so much. I still have him. Chloe nearly tore him apart while fighting me for him once.” Marinette smiled sadly at the memory. “Mama fixed him up and told me to share. After she died I stole him back and hid him away. Chloe threw a tantrum but she never played with it anyway. She just wanted to get me into trouble. She had no proof I took it and couldn’t find him in my belongings either so eventually she had to let it go.”

“Where was he ?”

“In my family home. Mama gave me the key because she knew Andre would probably try to sell it. He’d been asking Mama to do that but she always refused. I took Charles there and brought him back once Chloe forgot about him. I put him back a while back though. Before the festival. I haven’t been to home in ages.”

“I’ll take you.” Adrien promised.

“Really ?” Marinette perked up slightly.

“Of course.” Adrien grinned back. “You can show me around your home too and tell me your stories. I must meet this Charles who rescued you in my place.”

Marinette nodded eagerly giving a spontaneous kiss to Adrien on his cheek causing him to flush. She desperately wanted to go back home and the idea of showing Adrien around made it even more appealing.

“Now,” Adrien said. “Let me tell you the story of how I tore up the bushes under my bedroom window to find my toy boat only to find it behind the curtains.”

“You didn’t. Adrien !” Marinette laughed.

“What ?” He protested. “It was my favorite ship and thought it fell out. I cried for hours thinking it had broken into tiny  splinters so small I would never see it again.” Adrien turned pink in embarrassment while recounting the story of how his father distracted him with a pirate story while his mother looked for it. The Gardner hadn’t been happy that the petunias were ruined.

Marinette’s peals of laughter were worth the embarrassment though.

* * *

 

If anyone passed the dressing room they would have seen, plain as day, how deeply in love Prince Adrien was with his Princess. Her eyes had lit up brightly when he had led her to the walk-in closets holding spare clothes. Adrien had watched fondly as she gave an excited squeal and looked at the clothes, gushing over the intricate stitchwork and embroidery on each one.

“I can pick any dress I want ?” she asked. Her voice was filled with longing as she played with the sleeves of a deep lilac evening dress. Adrien couldn’t say no to her wide hopeful eyes.

“Any dress at all my Lady. All are at your disposal.”

“Help me pick !” She pulled him in the room and nearly jumped up and down in excitement.

Marinette spent a good half hour looking through the dresses. There were ball gowns, casual wear, evening dresses, dresses for wear and tear all in a wide array of colors and designs. It was hard not to pick and try on each one. Adrien was certainly no help in the decision making process. He complimented her in every single one.

“Why my lady you look absolutely stunning. The dark blue brings out your lovely bluebell eyes.”

“The floral pattern on the hem makes you look like a spring blossom in full bloom Mari. Shall I ask the help to arrange for a flower crown to go with it ?”

“Adrien what are you doing on the floor ?”

“Your beauty was too much for me my lady. I think I’m dying because of how you dazzle me so.”

“Adrien stop it.” She had giggled in response.

“My Princess is the finest in all the land.” He had recited dramatically at one. “In her flowing gowns and her golden crown.”

“I have no crown minou.” Marinette wasn’t impressed by his attempt at poetry.

“Not yet you don’t.”

And so it went. Marinette couldn’t help but feel exasperated at Adrien’s compliments but she felt her heart flutter all the same at seeing his lovestruck expression. Finally after much consideration she took out another dress and held it up in front of her, holding the skirt so it spread out.

“Adrien,” she asked. “What do you think of this dress ?”

“Mari ! That’s the fifth dress you’ve shown me. You look wonderful in everything. Any of them would look great on you.”

“Come on Adrien,” Marinette scolded playfully, “Be honest. This is a dinner with your father and I should at least try to look my best.”

“But I am being honest. You do look beautiful in them all. It’s not my fault your flawless Princess.” A pink flush dusted her cheeks at his flattering words.

Marinette sighed.

“Come on Chat.” She said, opting to call him by his undercover nickname. “Please ? I _really_ like this one.”

“Alright alright” replied Adrien. He leaned against the doorway, one arm crossed as his other hand held his chin thoughtfully. “If my Princess insists then this humble knight shall oblige.”

“Well ? What is your verdict ?”

“It _seams_ this dress makes your beauty _flare_ so brightly my dear Ladybug ?” He looked incredibly proud at his wordplay.

“Adrien ! You did not just…” she groaned. “Just no.”

Adrien laughed in response.

“What’s the _purroblem_ my lady ? I do _besleeve_ my puns are wonderful entertainment.” He moved his face close to Marinette’s, eyes teasing.

“You’re the only one who feels that way Kitty. They are truly atrocious. What would your father say ?”

“I know !” Adrien crowed in delight. “He’d be so proud I’m carrying on the legacy. Unfortunately he doesn’t pun anymore. I have taken on the family trade.”

Marinette wasn’t sure whether she wanted to believe Adrien. The idea of King Gabriel Agreste making puns was…hard to picture. But for the time being she rolled her eyes and went along with it. Her handmaidens came to prepare her for dinner soon after. They shooed Adrien away and told him he was to freshen up as well. He left with a parting pun (which got him a playful shove) and a kiss to her cheek.

“I shall be _seaming_ you soon my Princess. Don’t miss _mew_ too much.”

* * *

 

Dinner was expected to be a tense affair. Fortunately it was no such thing. The King, although stern and stiff made sure his son and his guest were at ease in his presence. The Golden Monarch Dining Hall was small compared to the many others used to accommodate guests. It was no less grand however and as Adrien pulled out her gilded chair, Marinette felt afraid to sit on the beautifully crafted seat. They had arrived earlier than needed so Marinette got a chance to take a look around the room and familiarize herself before King Gabriel arrived. She was grateful for those few extra minutes.

The paintings in the room were lovely and depicted different foods and fruits. The chandelier glittered brightly above them. The table was set perfectly and the tablecloth was a snowy white. The cutlery glinted in the light of the room and a large window on one side showed the gardens illuminated by scattered lights around them.

While they waited Marinette’s hand began to fidget and she smoothed out her dress multiple times. Adrien sensed her nervous energy and gave her palm a small kiss to calm her. Both of them stood once the King arrived. Holding her hands together to prevent further fidgeting she smiled politely as Adrien introduced her. She had already met him before at the ball but this was a different meeting altogether.

“Good Evening, Your Majesty.” She said sweetly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you again.”

Adrien looked at her curiously. This was the first he heard of her father meeting Marinette. Apparently it was not so. Her face reassured him that she’d tell him all about it later.

“It is indeed Miss Dupain-Cheng.” The King looked her over once again in scrutiny. He had caught a glimpse of her when she had arrived at the Palace but hadn’t introduced himself, opting to stay behind the curtains to observe. “Please sit and we shall dine and discuss. I had the chefs prepare the best for tonight’s dinner.”

“It all sounds lovely.”

The first course was soup and garlic bread followed by chicken, vegetable rice and mashed potatoes. It was absolutely delicious and for the first few minutes they all ate in silence. Finally King Gabriel cleared his throat.

“How have you enjoyed your day at the Palace so far ? I take it Adrien has showed you around ?”

“Yes. It is all so very lovely. We even took a walk in the gardens. They are absolutely beautiful before the sunset.”

“I am glad you feel that way. My gardens are well cared for. My late wife, Estelle, she adored them. She would be happy to know you love them so much.”

“I do. I used to garden with my mother and father. We loved spending time outdoors. My father was a trader you see.” She explained. “He went to port once a month to sell spices and herbs.”

“I see. I assume he has passed ?” The King’s voice was surprisingly gentle. Adrien gently squeezed her hand comfortingly.

“Yes. He died when I was ten years old. Then it was just my mother and me. She used to trade in his place every month and I went to port with her. Then she married Monsieur Bourgeois as a marriage of convenience. She wanted my future to be secure and Monsieur Bourgeois wanted Chloe and Sabrina to have a mother.”

“I presume that didn’t work out so well ?”

“No. My mother died when I was fourteen, almost fifteen. It was a painful time for me. After that I slowly became more of a servant to the Bourgeois than a daughter.” Marinette’s voice was quiet as she finished her story. Her words were sad but held no anger or complaints. This certainly intrigued the King.

“I am very sorry about that. If you would prefer, Adrien will have them punished accordingly. I was unaware of Andre’s behavior. He has been an advisor in my court for quite some time. He has made some questionable suggestions in the past, I was not aware of how he treated his own family.”

“They even locked her up Father.” Adrien, who had been mostly silent up till then added. “That’s why Marinette didn’t come after the first announcement.”

“I see. To try and defy a royal proclamation, especially one as important as this is unforgivable. Miss Dupain-Cheng  would you not agree ?”

“No.” Marinette shook her head. “They have been horrible to me. But I’m sure they aren’t too pleased with how this situation has turned out. I will not deny I wish them to be punished. But please, nothing too drastic.”

“That is very respectable. Tell me more about yourself my dear. If you don’t my asking could you tell me more of how you spend your days ?”

“Well, I mostly attend to the household needs of the Bourgeois family. I cook, clean, mend and keep inventory. If I do find a little time to myself I enjoy sewing and crafting. I usually make do with what I can find around my family home.”

“It must have been very  hard for you, yet you still manage to present yourself as a proper young lady.”

“Oh um y-you are too kind your Majesty. It is all thanks to the lovely handmaidens who helped me.”

“I am talking about more than just the dress Miss Dupain-Cheng. Grace is not an easy feat without practice and proper tutelage.”

“I-I suppose my mother taught me a lot of things that I’ve kept in mind from my early years. I have always been incredibly clumsy and awkward. That hasn’t changed but what she taught me helped me greatly in how to present myself.”

“She has taught you well. It is evident in how you hold yourself. What do you normally enjoy doing Miss Marinette ?”

“I enjoy baking and sewing. I always have since I was a child so I have grown quite accomplished over the years. I am not an official seamstress but Miss Bustier, our village seamstress, has offered to take me as her apprentice multiple times. I have had to refuse because my schedule didn’t allow me to dedicate my time to it. Tending to the Bourgeois’ needs  took all my time.

“I also love riding out in the woods because it makes me feel closer to my parents. I am used to caring for animals as well. My parents and I owned chickens and a horse. When I lived with the Bourgeois I had to take care of them since I was the only one who knew how.”

“This is all quite interesting. How did you find yourself dealing with the Bourgeois family so well ?”

“My mother and father always taught me to deal with all people with love and kindness. It was often difficult but I managed. My friends couldn’t do much but they were always there to support me. I resented that Chloe lied often to get me in trouble, but her father never listened to anyone else.”

“You don’t like liars ?”

“Liars and bullies. People who use force to get what they want is something I despise greatly. Chloe had no qualms about flaunting her status as a noble and it pained me greatly. Her attitude with the townsfolk wasn’t the kindest either.” Marinette looked troubled but the King noted she still stated this all factually with little spite despite her bitter tone.

“That is unfortunate. Clearly she is lacking fine qualities for a noblewoman of her status. What about her sister ? Did she treat you any kinder ?”

“Not particularly. But she wasn’t too awful either. She is quieter and tends to follow Chloe and her father rather than make her own decisions. She is more influential and without them I do believe she could be a nice person. Unfortunately she is too loyal to consider leaving them.”

“I see. However we are here to discuss you tonight. Your step family will be dealt with for their behavior towards you and their treason to the law.” At Marinette’s protest he raised his hand and continued. “I will see to it the punishment is not too harsh. Even if that is what they deserve.”

“Are you sure Mari ?” Adrien asked concerned. “There is no trouble at all and they can’t hurt you for their punishment. It is what they brought on themselves.”

“Yes. Thank you Adrien but it’s alright. I would not be any better than them if I were too cruel.”

“Speaking of,” King Gabriel started. “How did you two meet ? I received the impression that you already knew each other before the Gala.”

Both teens looked stricken for a moment. Mentioning the festival didn’t sound appealing to them in the slightest. It was a well-kept secret only a few people knew although Marinette’s friends would probably put it together soon

“I met her when I went to town with Nino, Father. Nino’s girlfriend, Alya, is Marinette’s best friend. They introduced us a few years back.”

“Is that when you decided you liked Miss Marinette, Adrien ?”

“Well yes. I did enjoy her company quite a bit whenever I met her. She makes delicious croissants and cookies as well.” He laughed.

“My father’s secret recipe.” Marinette replied with a reminiscent smile.

That seemed to satisfy the King. He nodded at their answer readily believing their half-truth. Technically it wasn’t a lie. They both had known each other before the festival. Turning towards a servant standing nearby he spoke briskly but not unkindly. “Please ask the chef to bring out the green tea. We are done with dinner.”

He turned back to the other two at the table. “Did you meet very often ?” He asked.

“Only when I came to town. You didn’t allow me to leave very much Father. I met Marinette for the first time two years ago. I bumped into her while she was running errands and Nino had described her so well I already knew who she was.”

“And what were your thoughts Miss Marinette ?”

“I honestly was not expecting to see-OH” Marinette jumped up from her chair in shock. Looking up she saw a young girl, not much older than herself. Her hands covered her mouth and a silver tray with two cups of green tea had been set on the table. A third cup was in the girl’s hand and she hurriedly set it down, now empty, on the tray. A dark wet patch stained Marinette's dress.

“I-I am so so very sorry my lady. I apologize for my clumsiness. I will go get another cup right away and-“

“Enough !” King Gabriel’s voice was stern. “How dare you disrespect my guest in this way ?”

The girl wouldn’t meet his eyes. Marinette felt sorry at seeing her distress. Living with Chloe she had had her own fair share of accidents and she wasn’t the most graceful on her feet either.

“It’s quite alright.” Marinette spoke to the girl gently. “We all make mistakes. I accept your apology.”

“Just as well. It is Miss Dupain-Cheng’s kindness that she has accepted your apology. As for your punishment, I order you to spend a night in the forest.”

Adrien and Marinette looked at him in shock. This punishment was a bit too harsh for such a simple mistake.

“Your Majesty please !” Marinette spoke up. “There is no need to send the poor servant out to the forest.”

“This servant has done a great disservice, not only tarnishing the pride of my Palace but also disrespecting a valued guest ! I have the right not to be lenient.” The King’s voice was filled with barely contained fury.

“Father, Marinette is right !” Adrien spoke up in defense. He was used to his father’s strict punishments but even he knew this was too harsh for a small mistake. He stood next to Marinette defiantly. “Your punishment goes too far. You must know that this was simply a mistake.”

The servant was quietly shaking off to the side and Marinette walked over to her. She gently set a comforting hand on her shoulder causing the girl to flinch and burst into another round of anxious apologies, her eyes holding barely contained tears.

“Your Majesty, I have already accepted the apologies. The servant deeply regrets what has happened.” Marinette begged on the terrified girl’s behalf.

“Please reconsider Father. If you wish, I will personally see to it that the matter is dealt with.” Adrien added.

The King raised an eyebrow. “What do you suggest as punishment ?” His voice was curt and sharp.

“The servant will wash the dress well until all the stains are out. Any mending or ironing is her duty as well. That will be all for her punishment.”

“That is a regular chore Miss Marinette. Not a punishment !” King Gabriel was not impressed. Marinette bit her lip and paused.

“If the stain doesn’t come out then it will be her duty to replicate the dress and sew another exactly like it. I do believe that is fair, Your Majesty.”

“Very well.” King Gabriel sighed. He turned to the girl. “You have heard your punishment girl. Miss Dupain-Cheng was lenient with you but I won’t be if this ever happens again. See to it that the dress and the tablecloth are both clean before you return them to their proper places.”

The servant nodded and squeaked out a small “Yes sire .” before running out with the tray. She would collect the tablecloth later and the dress when Marinette was done using it. The stain had mostly dried now and while there was a slightly discolored patch on the front, was not uncomfortable to be in. The teenagers didn't see the slight nod of approval the King had sent to the servant. They were not aware that this had been a test to see how well they worked together. It was to test Marinette's true character and Adrien's sense of justice. King Gabriel wasn't disappointed with the results.

“It is getting quite late. Miss Dupain-Cheng would you accompany me on a walk to the Palace gardens before retiring to your room. Adrien please wait for me in my office while I discuss a few things with her.”

Adrien was reluctant but nodded. He gently squeezed Marinette’s hand in passing for reassurance. So far he found his father hard to read but he knew King Gabriel liked Marinette. He hoped his father would go easy on her while they talked. He hoped that whatever Gabriel gathered from her would be enough to convince him that Marinette was a worthy future Princess and Queen.

The walk to the Gardens was silent. Marinette had her fingers tightly clamped together. She had a feeling she knew what the King wanted to speak to her about and it made her incredibly nervous. Finding a bench among the lavender and chrysanthemums they sat down. King Gabriel didn’t beat about the bush.

“I will go straight to the point Miss Marinette. Did you want to marry Adrien so you could become Queen ?”

Marinette was startled by the question but answered honestly. “I-I honestly hadn’t thought that far yet Your Majesty. I was more worried about if he truly reciprocated my feelings. He is a Prince, and I, a simple maiden. I do not have much to offer besides who I am. After all that happened today I barely had time to think about marriage.”

“Very well. But you must realize that marrying my son is no simple matter. What would you say, if I told you I would not allow you to marry Adrien because I find that you would not be able to cope with the responsibilities ? Being a Queen, as I have told my son time and time again, requires much training and tutelage. Character is required but not all that matters.”

Marinette was quiet for a moment. She thought about it, considering her words and feelings. She knew she loved Adrien. She had loved him from afar when they met in town. Then Chat Noir had arrived and had stolen her heart in just five days. She spent a wonderful time with Adrien at the ball and found out both boys she had fallen for were one in the same. She was well aware of the difference in status between them and knew from the start that it was difficult to be with him in the way they both wanted. They both had hoped anyways. It was painful to imagine Adrien marrying someone else. Someone that was not her. But she knew that she’d respect and support him no matter who he’d end up with. Even if it hurt her.

“I-I would say that I understand your concerns your Majesty. I know that Adrien has his duties and I am not the ideal partner for him as such. But I can promise you that I truly love him with all my heart. Adrien is more than his title. He is kind and compassionate and I know he will be a great King one day. Even…even if I am not allowed to marry him.” Marinette couldn’t disguise how her voice shook in the last few words. “I will continue to love and support him as his friend. Because Adrien means a lot to me and he is one of my best friends before anything else.”

“Your majesty all I want is for Adrien to be truly happy, just like he makes me happy. If you would allow it, I would be so very grateful if you would give me a chance to prove myself. That I can support and encourage him as I stay by his side. I promise to never do anything to jeopardize the Kingdom and to take care of it with him to the best of my ability. I will try as hard as I can to prove myself worthy to be with him.”

Marinette held the King’s gaze for a few minutes before looking down at her hands. Her nerves got the best of her and she began to fidget uncomfortably under the King’s sharp look. She didn’t know what was going through his mind and it scared her.

Gabriel looked at the nervous girl in deep thought. It was not hard to understand why his son was so smitten with her. Girls like Marinette didn’t come by often. She had all the skills of a fine woman with no proper training and a pure heart. It was obvious that her mother and father had brought her up well for her to still be this way after years of being treated like nothing. She was willing to set aside her own wants for the good of the Kingdom, even if it would make her unhappy. With a pang the stern King recalled his son’s words of a mere week back.

_“You married mother !”_

_“Your mother was a Princess, Adrien.”_

_“Would you have loved her any less if she wasn’t ?”_

No. Gabriel wouldn’t have loved Estelle any less if she had been a commoner. If their situations had been reversed then Gabriel knew he would ask for a chance to prove himself, as would his late wife. Just like Marinette was asking from him. Gabriel couldn’t deny he liked Marinette. It was only her lack of political education that stood in the way of being a proper noblewoman. Right now she was fidgeting anxiously. Scared of what his verdict would be. He couldn’t deny her that chance. Especially since he knew she was determined enough to actually succeed.

Marinette looked up hearing the King’s resigned sigh. Giving her a curt nod he dismissed her.

“Thank you for your honesty Miss Dupain-Cheng. It has been a long day so please remain at the Palace tonight. I hope you enjoy your stay.”

Marinette stood up from her seat shakily. She gave the King a small nod and polite smile. Taking a few steps towards the Palace she started to make her way back before she stopped abruptly and turned around.

“Your Majesty, Adrien admires you greatly. He loves and cares for you very much. I hope you know that even if he doesn't tell you himself. Thank You for allowing me to stay at the Palace. Good Night.”

With an awkward curtsy that had King Gabriel hiding a smirk she turned heel and ran back inside.

* * *

 

Adrien was pacing nervously in his father’s office. His heart was heavy and he felt like he would be sick. It had been half an hour and his father had yet to return to his office and deliver his verdict. Adrien didn’t know if he could handle his father disapproving Marinette. He had known from the beginning that Marinette would steal his heart. He had grown incredibly fond of her when he visited her in town. At the festival he had fallen even deeper in love with her and knew he had to convince his father to allow him to marry her somehow. He wouldn’t deny that seeing her at the Gala had taken his breath away. She was stunning no matter what she looked like.

All his efforts would finally get their result that evening. With the answer looming so near he was terrified his father would refuse. Adrien had no idea what he would do if that happened. He had no more solutions.

The click of the door opening had him standing up straight as his father entered briskly, making his way to the table. King Gabriel had an unreadable expression which didn’t calm Adrien in the slightest. His hands were clammy and his heart was in his throat. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear his father’s answer. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

“I don’t suppose you’d change your mind ? Do you still stand by your decision to take Marinette as your wife ?” Gabriel’s words were clear cut and Adrien had no trouble responding. The words left his mouth before his father could even finish speaking.

“I will have no one but her father. Marinette is selfless and hardworking. What she lacks in status, she makes up for by honesty and a sense of moral.” Adrien didn’t know why but he felt a constant need to remind his father about Marinette’s good qualities. Anything to convince him that she was eligible to be his bride.

“A Queen requires more than just character Adrien. She must have a level of education and the right mindset. I am afraid Miss Marinette lacks these despite her other charming features and that makes her ineligible-“

Adrien could not allow his father to finish. One last time he tried desperately to defend his Princess. His Marinette.

“But Father if you would just-“

“Adrien, please !” King Gabriel cut him off, his hand raised placatingly. He was so much like his mother. So defensive of what he loved. “Let me finish. Miss Marinette is ineligible but only for now.”

“Wait…what ?”

“I cannot allow you to marry her right away, however I have something of a compromise. If she stays at the Palace for a year, and goes through the proper schooling and training, she will have the skills of a fine noblewoman who is fit to be Queen.”

“W-wait…” Adrien could barely believe what he was hearing. “A-are you saying that…?” He couldn’t finish. The truth seemed too good to be true.

“Yes, Adrien. If you wish to claim her as your fiancé during that period than feel free to do so. Just be sure to court her properly. Young ladies like Miss Marinette are hard to come by. I expect you to cherish her and love her as she deserves.”

Adrien frantically nodded, mouth agape at his father’s permission to court the love of his life. Of course he would treat her well. How could he not ? He snapped out of his stupor as his father began to speak once again.

“But she won’t be the only one kept busy this coming year. You must become more diligent in your preparations for becoming King. You will be inheriting the crown soon after marriage. Do you accept these conditions Adrien ?”

“I-I Father…” The young Prince was at a loss for words. “This is more…than what I could ever hope.” It came out as a whisper but the emotions behind it were raw. With a sudden surge of affection the boy rushed forward and enveloped his father in a heartfelt hug.

The King was shocked but wrapped his arms around his son, awkwardly patting the boy’s back, enjoying a moment that was long overdue. When they pulled apart Adrien’s eyes were bright but they held no tears. The joy on his face was immeasurable.

“We’ll both make you proud father. Marinette and I both. I promise !”

“I know you will Adrien. I could not have hoped for a better son and it seems you have found yourself a match to fit. I am proud and I know so would your mother be if she were still here. I-I am sorry I wasn’t always the best father to you after your mother died.” The guilt was evident on the King’s face.

“It’s alright father. I know being King wasn’t easy for you, especially without mother to help you out. I wished I saw you more but I understood why I couldn’t.”

“That does not excuse my behavior, son. I should have made time for you. Thank You for being so forgiving. I do believe Miss Marinette must be waiting for you. You should deliver the good news to her.”

“Thank You Father." He hesitated for a second before adding. "I love you.”

The young Prince turned heel and with an evident bounce in his step he raced out the door. Gabriel stared after him, a small wistful smile on his face. He saw himself and his wife in those two. His son deserved to be happy. Him and Miss Dupain-Cheng both. He had a feeling Marinette would bring back the light in the Palace that had left with Estelle. She already managed to bring it back in Adrien.

* * *

 

The hallways were empty so no one was around to see their normally composed Prince run down the hallway and into the Palace household’s living wing. Marinette had been provided a guest room there as opposed to the Guest Wing where the foreign dignitaries were staying. The black haired girl was impatiently waiting for her Prince to arrive when she was startled by a loud rapping on her door.

She barely saw who it was before being scooped up in Adrien’s arms. He spun her around much to her confusion and laughed gleefully. Setting her down she found herself enveloped in his tight embrace. Marinette had no choice but to hug him back firmly, happy for the show of affection but confused.

“Marinette ! Oh My Lady ! I can hardly believe it. Please tell me this isn’t a dream.” He had yet to let go of her but Marinette could tell he was happy.

“A-Adrien. I’m real. This is real. But please tell me what’s going on ?” She tried to make sense of the situation barely daring to hope that everything had worked out. A doubt niggled at the back of her mind that perhaps King Gabriel hadn’t approved of her courting Adrien. “I’ve been so worried. What does your father say ? D-Does he not approve of me after all. I…I can leave…and-“

“NO !” Adrien cut her off frantically. Now that he knew for sure the idea of his Princess leaving appalled him. “No not at all. Listen Mari its good news !” The blonde boy pulled away slightly, his voice dripping with overwhelming joy. His peridot green eyes shone brightly, nearly tearing up. Cupping Marinette’s face he looked at her, his gaze filled with all his love for her.

“We don’t have to be apart Mari !” He exclaimed. “You will stay at the Palace for a year and study to be a proper noble. You will be my fiancé and after that year we can finally be married !”

“Oh…” Marinette was speechless as her heart swelled with uncontainable joy. “Oh Adrien ! I…I don’t know what to say. Is it really true ?” She could hardly believe their luck. Adrien nodded quickly, still holding her close.

“Yes Princess.” Adrien affirmed trying to believe it himself. “Yes it is true. I’m so so happy we can see each other every day. We’ll have breakfast, lunch and dinner with each other. And we can take walks in the Garden and watch the sunset every day ! I can help you with your studies a-and you can come with me when I visit foreign Kingdoms. We’ll never have to be alone now. We’ll be together.” The thought of spending most of his time with Marinette was wonderful to imagine and Adrien was so happy. He would get to spend all of his life with Marinette now.

“This is all going so fast.” Marinette replied awed. Her loving expression mirrored Adrien’s. “But I am so so happy too Kitty. I can’t wait to tell Alya and Nino the news… _Together !_ ”

The young girl couldn’t wait to gush over this with her best friend. She knew all of their friends would be overjoyed. Alya and Nino especially. She could hardly believe this. Three years ago she never expected to be this happy. She wished her parents were alive. They would have been so happy for her too.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way my Lady” Adrien promised tenderly, pulling her into another hug. “Now, forever and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo. It’s done. At first I could barely manage to write this and the amount of breaks I took in between was astounding. Nonetheless I managed to write and edit this. I like how it turned out and I hoped that the romance factor is fine in this. I tried to add as much gushiness as I can. I'm also not sure how well I did with Gabriel's POV in this chapter but I hope its fine.
> 
> This chapter had another name suggested by @piku-chan which is 'A Common Blue Among Golden Monarchs' which I love because both are butterflies and its essentially two puns in the title. Hehe. It would have been confusing though so I decided to stick to the one I titled it instead. (Both together were a mouthful). Nonetheless I love it so everyone should know.
> 
> As always…leave reviews, kudos, constructive criticism and comments.


	9. The Path One Paves Leads To The Road Most Deserving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette remains at the Palace to train as a noble and Adrien takes on more responsibilities as King. The wedding is planned for the Prince and his Princess and despite any outside meddling forces, goes off without a hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know ! I know ! It’s been forever and I apologize but junior year hasn’t been doing any favors for me and I lost a lot of motivation to write these past couple of months. No matter. I promised to complete this fic and that I shall do.
> 
> I have also started my own original writing blog @iffahwrites so please check it out and follow if you enjoy my writing.
> 
> Once again, I’m sorry Blanche but I just couldn’t get around to writing this chapter until now. Lets hope I don’t go on another 2 month hiatus before posting the epilogue.

The town was abuzz with speculation on when the grand announcement would be made and Prince Adrien’s new princess introduced. Everywhere one turned, one could hear the gossip and chatter. Would King Gabriel approve ? Had Prince Adrien changed his mind ? When would the wedding be ? Are the Bourgeois to be invited ? Of course in the hubbub, certain rumors flew around as well.

Alya snorted as she made her way through the Village Square ande heard the sentence “I hear Prince Adrien has been betrothed to a foreign Princess since birth.” for the fifth time in a row. Really, the town was getting incredibly antsy and ridiculous. Yet Alya had no doubts that everything was fine. If King Gabriel disapproved, king or no, she was going to march up to the Palace herself and demand an audience. 

It came as no surprise for her really when a man in regular dress, who was without a doubt, a knight handed her an envelop. He walked back with the same straight posture and confidence as a man of arms but luckily only Alya’s observant eyes picked up his gait. Ripping open the envelope eagerly, Alya grinned. 

Luckily, King Gabriel Agreste had been saved from her wrath that day.

 

* * *

 The next day the announcement was made officiall. A collective sigh of relief; then cheers broke out as the announcement was made. 

Marinette herself wanted to jump up and down and squeal like a school girl along with the rest of the crowd. She was glad she had gotten most of it out of her system the previous day when she invited Alya over to tell her the news. The best friends had shrieked so loud the Palace guards had almost come running until Adrien sheepishly sent them away. The two had only put a latch on their excitement when Nathalie came in to see them. Scared, that they were in trouble, Marinette had looked to the ground; red with embarrassment.

“Emotions are not to be kept bottled up Miss Dupain-Cheng. The late Queen would have told you that,” was all the stern adviser said, bestowing a rare smile on the shocked teens. As she left, the worn woman couldn’t help but recall memories of another pair of girls in the same situation a fair 20 years prior. A blonde Princess shrieking with excitement, and her dark haired best friend joining in with a smile.

Stepping out on the stage, Adrien and Marinette waved happily, the picture of young love. The older citizens were swept with nostalgia and the younger ones were bursting with joy. Marinette being introduced as Prince Adrien’s fiance was met by raucous applause and her promising to be a good Princess to her people led to the entirety of the crowd giving her a respectful bow; a sign of their trust and loyalty.

The foreign dignitaries had been introduced to her, later that evening. Some had disapproved of her common status while others had been pleased by her respectful and polite attitude. Marinette had mostly spent the night by the visiting Princesses who had welcomed her with open arms and invited her to visit their kingdoms. Surprisingly, Princess Lila had been the friendliest of all and had proudly announced that she had extended her stay in Franae for another three months as a diplomat. By the end of the evening, Marinette had charmed her way into the hearts of all the nobles; all of whom promised to attend the wedding.

 

* * *

 “Come in.” A sharp voice answered the rapping at the King’s door. 

“You wanted to see me father ?” Adrien asked. The weary King noted the light in his eyes, shining brighter than it ever had before. In such moments the young Prince so much like his mother; eyes shining with love and heart on his sleeve.

“Yes indeed, son,” the King replied crisply. “I wanted to inform you that I will now be handing over the Southern and Eastern part of the Kingdom’s rule to you. Starting Monday, all such issues from those areas will be dealt with by you. Understood ?”

“Yes Father.”

“You will no longer continue with lessons. Practical work will teach you better than any book can. Nathalie will reschedule any sword-fighting lessons in case you are unable to attend.”

Adrien nodded. “Of course father. Anything else ?” 

“Yes. Please inform Miss Dupain-Cheng that her lessons start on Monday. I have asked Miss Mendeliev, the royal tutor to take over economics, politics, and foreign affairs She will also be her dance and social studies instructor. Miss Dupain-Cheng must be punctual at 8:30 AM sharp in the library in the West Wing of the Palace.”

Adrien nodded again before stopping.

“Father,” he asked tentatively. He was met by Gabriel raising an eyebrow, impatiently asking him to continue. “Could you reschedule Marinette’s lessons to 9:30 please ?”

The King raised a brow before seeing the pain flicker behind his son’s eyes. Adrien didn’t want to wake Marinette any earlier than she should have to. After living a life with the Bourgeois where she awoke with the dawn and didn’t have the luxury of sleeping in, she deserved a break as well as apt timing to sleep.

Gabriel finally nodded. “Very well. 9:30 AM but no later.”

Adrien turned to leave.

“And Adrien,” the King called, once again signing off paperwork. “If you and Miss Dupain-Cheng decide to go on a rendezvous, please inform Nathalie so she may make necessary changes in your schedule.”

The King smirked as he saw the gears turn in his son’s head; a blush on his cheeks at being caught red-handed already planning to skive off some duties now and then. Clearly, he forgot that King Gabriel had once been his age as well.

 

* * *

The first month passed busily for the engaged Prince and his Princess. Both had, unsurprisingly, been unable to see each other often due to their bursting schedules.

The Palace quickly grew to love Marinette as she always took time out of her day to help in whatever way she could, menial work never below her. She insisted on making her own breakfast every morning and while Nathalie had been confused at first; let the girl do as she wished. Ever so often Gabriel and Adrien would receive a plate full of Marinette’s hand made breakfast and it made their day a little bit better to look forward to. 

Since her lessons started, Marinette had been overwhelmed by facts and dates and proper protocol for all the nearby lands surrounding Franae. Mme Mendeliev was patient but brisk. From day one she had sized up Marinette’s abilities and worked with her accordingly. She as a quick learner but every once in a while Marinette would run away from her lessons in frustration; the pressure too much for her and self-doubt plaguing her mind. In those times, the royal tutor sent Adrien after her, who normally knew where exavtly the palace to find her. Despite not living there long, she had found herself some remarkable hiding places. 

Adrien would spend the evening with her; holding her until she calmed down. He’d talk to her about anything and everything under the sky throwing in dozens of puns. He always knew she was feeling better when she mustered the energy to punch him for it. When Marinette was finally relaxed, she confessed the problem which, in hindsight, always looked small and insignificant; but Adrien never mocked her for it. Most of the time he regaled her with a tale of how he memorized it, or make up a ridiculous story that had her in stitches by the end. 

Mme Mendeliev always received a correct answer the next day. 

Luckily, Marinette had no such problems during social studies or dance class. Mme Mendeliev was her instructor and always insisted on using the ballroom as a setting for the waltzes. It set the mood better than anywhere else. Marinette had been making good progress with the basics despite her initial clumsiness.

Marinette always looked forward to the days they practiced the waltz for it took her back to the time of Adrien’s ball and her childhood, when her father would dance around with her standing on his toes. She also got to spend time with Adrien, who had insisted on being her dance partner when the question had been brought up. He had claimed he needed the extra practice but Marinette saw through his ploy and noted the undertones of jealousy he didn’t want to admit.

“Alright, your Highness, today we’ll review the waltzes. Your posture must be perfect; after all the fiance of the Prince must be the epitome of grace.” Mme Mendeliev explained. Adrien was standing next to her, already in perfect position.

“Yes I understand Madam Mendeliev,” Marinette replied adjusting her posture as she had been taught. "Which waltz will we be doing first ?”

“First, the Valse a Trois Temps, as it is the oldest. Then the Viennese Waltz and then the Geschwinsdwalter.” Mme Mendeliev recited the day’s lesson plan. She walked around Marinette, inspecting her posture, clicking her tongue when she noticed a flaw. 

“Alright,” Marinette said as Mme Mendeliev raised her chin to the proper height with her stick. “I’m afraid I find the Valse a Trois Tremps the hardest to master.”

“Which is why we will practice until you can do them all by heart,” Mme Mendeliev said confidently. “Now, begin.”

 

* * *

Aside from assisting in his fiance’s dance lessons, Adrien was swamped with work. He had never realized dealing with just half the country could be so much work. He spent most of his time sitting in his office, brow furrowed as he read through another document regarding the state affairs of Strassile. A knock resounded on the door before a servant entered.

“I’m sorry to disturb you Sire,” the young man said apologetically, “but we have an urgent matter regarding-”

Adrien sighed. “Let me guess ? The Countess of Liege and the Duke of Ardennes ?”

“I’m afraid so, your highness,” the boy replied with a shrug and half smile. Adrien wanted to pull his hair out. The Duke and Countess had been feuding for years over their shares of land. It had never gotten too much to deal with before but apparently the Countess’ grandson had married the Duke’s youngest niece which created more problems than Adrien ever knew were possible.

“Alright,” Adrien moaned as he hurriedly signed the treaty he had been holding. “I’ll deal with it once I’m done approving these documents.” 

“Very well Sire. I’ll send the message out.”

Adrien sighed as the boy left. His brain was fried. It was high time he and Marinette got a break from their royal duties. Luckily the perfect opportunity presented itself in the form of Nino who had come to inform him of the rescheduled sword-fighting practice.

“I’ll be there,” Adrien affirmed when Nino asked whether he’d be able to make it. “And Nino ? Tell Nathalie that Marinette and I will be taking a few days off starting tomorrow.”

Nino only grinned in reply.

 

* * *

The next day, for the first time in ages, both Marinette and Adrien woke up later than they ever had since their training started. They spent that day exploring the outskirts of their city and as it neared dusk Adrien blindfolded her; leading her to another one of his secret hideaways. They journey itself was an adventure, clumsy as Marinette was.

“Walk slowly Mari. There are a few steps here. We don’t want a repeat of last time,” he teased.

“Well how was I supposed to know that there was a giant rock on the path ?” the future Princess huffed indignantly with laughter in her voice. “But really Adrien, where are we going that you need to blindfold me ?”

“It won’t be much of a surprise if I told you, would it Princess ? And I want this to be a little more special.”

“Adrien I hope you know everything you do for me is special. You better have toned down the fancy gestures !” Marinette warned. Adrien had taken a great liking to ‘brightening up Marinette’s new room’ by leaving her extravagant gifts; whether they be paintings or decoration pieces or articulate flower arrangements from another city. Marinette loved them but she feared he was spending too much on her when she didn’t need all of those things. Her fiance just laughed as he led her around a rock jutting from the dirt path.

“No promises My Lady. You know I can’t help it.”

The surprise, it turned out, was a beautiful meadow that provided a breathtaking view of the sunset. Adrien led a gaping Marinette to the optimum view point. They watched the sun dip into the horizon and that’s when the stars started to speckle the night sky. 

Lying flat on his back, Marinette resting her head on his chest; Adrien pointed up at his favorite constellations.

“Mama and Papa used to bring me here all the time. She loved the stars. In her Kingdom, her bedroom balcony was higher than most and a great place to observe the stars. Of course it was a bit harder to see them here because of the forest; so she spent the first few months wandering around looking for a place where she could see them best.”

“How did she find this place then ?” Marinette asked curiously.

“My father brought her here. She was really upset and homesick one day; so father asked her what made her so upset. Mama said he nearly split his sides laughing when he realized how easy the solution was. For a minute he was afraid she was sick and dying.”

Marinette giggled at the image.

“So she brought you here in case your future wife wanted to see the stars too ?”

“Exactly.”

They were silent for a few minutes before just observing the plum sky before Marinette snuggled closer to Adrien. “Show me some of your favorites.”

“Hmm...” Adrien thought for a moment; mapping the stars across the sky. “See that one over there ? That line of stars is Aries.” He pointed out the constellation. “And that other one there, if you imagine a square and three legs on the two corners, you’ll get Pegasus.”

Marinette followed to where he was pointing at and squinted at the arrangement of stars.

“I don’t know Kitty,” she giggled. “It still looks like a weird shaped bug to me.”

“Pegasus would cry if it heard you say that Bugaboo,” Adrien gasped. “How could you hurt poor Pegasus ?”

“Aww, at least it’s not as bad as Aries, Adrien. That one is just a line.”

“I know Princess. But you know each arrangement tells a story.”

“Really ? Which one is your favorite then ?” Marinette asked. The Prince thought for a moment, green eyes darting back and forth while observing the diamond speckled sky.

“Orion,” he replied finally.

“Why Orion ?” That was a different answer than what she had been expecting.

“He was a great friend to Artemis and her huntresses. He knew his limits and never crossed them until Apollo butted in. He’s interesting I guess. And... it was also the first constellation my parents showed me.” 

“I like Andromeda,” Marinette decided at the end of their stargazing session. “She was willing to sacrifice herself for her people at the risk of her own life. I’m glad she got the happy ending she deserved.”

“I do too, Princess,” Adrien agreed,. His eyes were not on the stars.

 

* * *

The next morning, after a hearty breakfast, Marinette decided she wanted to visit her old home again; and patch up any loose ends. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Adrien had informed Nathalie.

The walk was pleasant as the sun peeked out from the browning leaves of the trees. Marinette insisted on going without any of the palace help despite Nathalie’s initial protests. King Gabriel had interrupted by saying, “A good ruler knows the toils of the common citizen.” 

They set off, hand in hand and passed by the market on the way; picking up any materials they might need to repair the house or prepare their lunch. As they walked up the forest path, they ended up recounting all that had led them together to that point.

“You bumped into me and made me drop the cookies.”

“It was an accident !”

-

“Remember when that little girl came and wanted to tell you a secret ? Nino, Alya, You and I were in town square that day and she tugged on your pant leg and told you a secret.”

“She was adorable. She wanted to tell me I was nice.”

“Well I quite agree with her then.”

-

“You guys told me so many stories, I just had to come.”

“So you decided to disguise yourself and come to the festival.”

“I wasn’t going to break my promise, Princess.”

“Well I didn’t know it was _you_ _!_ ” Marinette laughed.

“Then you came to meet me at the ball. I was getting so worried when you didn’t show up with the Bourgeois.” Adrien recounted.

“I actually gave up going to that ball,” Marinette explained. “Then Tikki, my fairy godmother, appeared and she asked me-”

“Wait,” Adrien interrupted. “Did you just say ‘fairy godmother’ ?”

“Oh oops. Well I guess there’s no use hiding it. I know it’s hard to believe.”

“No No. Actually I was going to say that I had one too. A fairy godfather, I mean.”

“Really ?” Marinette gasped. “What did you wish for ? Oh wait, the Chat Noir is- ?”

“Exactly ! Plagg. That’s his name. He’s the reason I was able to sneak out in disguise each evening. He covered for me too... although my room smelt like Camembert for a month after.”

“This is so unbelievable ! I can’t believe we both had fairy godparents !” 

They excitedly chattered more as the gates of Marinette’s old home grew closer. She felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her as she unlocked the door to the manor. This time the tables had turned as she led Adrien around her (rather dusty) house. She pointed out certain nooks and crannies as they set to work to restore the house by dusting it and repairing any damage it had sustained in the 5 years Marinette had been unable to care for it properly.

It was near noon when their stomach’s caught up to them and so with Marinette’s help and an old cookbook, Adrien was mixing the batter for garlic bread muffins while Marinette fixed one of the broken shelves. Adrien watched her as she picked up a hammer to nail back a piece of splintered wood.

“Does my Lady require the services of her handsome Prince ?” the blonde Prince asked with a teasing smile.

“Oh no you don’t,” Marinette poked him on the cheek. “This Kitty has to finish the muffin batter first.”

“But you could get hurt !” Adrien gasped, as if the very idea horrified him. “Unless you just want me to kiss it better. Oh my Princess is so sly !”

Marinette giggled at his absurd notion.

“I can’t believe half the things that go through that silly mind of yours,” she tutted. “Don’t you worry. Your princess is pretty strong.”

“I’m well aware of your strengths Buginette,” Adrien replied “This knight is just doing his duty.”

“And right now he needs to finish mixing the batter, prepare the pans and preheat the oven,” Marinette listed, handing him the plate of chopped cheddar.

That evening they stepped back and admired the now, spick and span Manor. Seeing as Marinette didn’t want to leave so soon, they stayed for the night; Marinette reliving innocent childhood memories and Adrien greeting the ghosts of her joyful past.

 

* * *

Three months after her life had turned around for the better, Marinette sat in the library, reading up on the Isles surrounding Franae. She was startled when the door to the private library slammed opened and Lila stalked in, noticeably angry. 

The Princess in question had just been back from an unsuccessful attempt and extending her stay in Franae longer. In the three months she had been a guest at the palace, both Adrien and Marinette had been too busy to entertain her for longer than a few hours a week. They had chosen, instead, to spend any free time they had with each other rather than entertain her; as was the protocol for guests in Franae. Instead, a lesser noble had shown her around instead of the Prince and to-be Princess.

Clearly, her plans for winning over Adrien hadn’t worked yet and as her visitation reached an end, she had devised a way to extend it for another few months. Unfortunately, King Gabriel didn’t feel the same.

“Do you think I was born yesterday, young lady ?” asked the King sternly; as Lila finished her plea to extend her visit due to a ‘political conflict that endangered her safety.’ 

“Manipulating matters beyond you leads to nowhere Princess Lila. You would do well to remember that. In any case,” the king continued, his blue-grey eyes piercing her and clearly seeing her intentions, “I do believe our cavalry is quite well trained and willing to escort you home safely in any case. Choose your pick of troops and they will be read to leave by tomorrow. I extend an invitation to you on behalf of my son and daughter in law for their wedding next year.”

Lila felt her humiliation burn her as she escaped the King’s office in a rage. Never had anyone seen through her lies and intentions as fast as King Gabriel had. Lila knew defeat when she saw it; she wasn’t Chloe Bourgeois; but she needed to vent and in a last ditch attempt sought to eliminate her self-imposed competition.

“Lila ?” Marinette asked. “Can I do something for you ?”

Regaining some manner of composure as she had been taught all her life, the Princess of Italia straightened her posture. “What are you studying ?”

“Oh...” Marinette looked confused. “Just about Franae’s neighboring Isles. Geography is harder than most other subjects so Mme Mendeliev says I should put more time into it.”

“Aah the Isles !” Lila said, “They export fruits and rice. Italia has excellent relations with them. Of course we also have wonderful relations with Germania and Brittania. They export textiles while we offer them spices and herbs.”

“Oh. Well Franae has excellent relations with all of them too,” Marinette ventured, unsure what the conversation was truly about.

“It’s a pity Adrien won’t be marrying me. With my country’s foreign relations combined with Franae’s, this Kingdom could have been even more powerful.”

Marinette was silent.

“Of course now that can’t happen. You’re not a real Princess and have little to offer; but let’s hope you can be a passable Queen,” Lila continued indifferently.

“Franae is quite powerful even without Adrien having to throw away his happiness.” Marinette’s words were polite but held undertones of insult which enraged Lila even more. 

“That’s the way politics works Marinette.” Lila mocked. “You can’t change it just because you want to. Another thing you would have known had you been of noble birth.”

“Life without change is dull and repetitive and power should always be given to those who don’t want it. They are less likely to abuse it.” Marinette’s eyes were cold but she held herself confidently. “I can offer Franae’s people more than anyone of high status can. I know them. I am one of them. Experience is the best teacher after all. I will change this kingdom along with my husband for the better.”

Lila almost growled in fury at Marinette’s blatant use of the word ‘husband’. Before she could reply however, Marinette plowed on adding insult to injury. “On our behalf, I invite you to our wedding next year. I hope you have a safe journey back Princess Lila.”

With a barely concealed growl of rage, Lila stalked out of the library. Marinette sighed as she closed her books. She wouldn’t be able to concentrate on her studies any more that day.

“Well done your Highness.”

The new voice startled the raven-haired girl who whirled around in surprise. Mme Mendeliev was standing by a bookshelf, a novel held in her hands. Marinette had no idea she had even been in the library. 

“You handled the Princess of Italia like a true Queen. Bien joue.” With a rare smile accompanying the compliment, the dark haired tutor turned and briskly out of the library leaving Marinette with a euphoric feeling of accomplishment.

A year later, a letter of apology arrived on behalf of Princess Lila stating her apology at her nonattendance. Another noble arrived in her stead.

 

* * *

Marinette and Adrien continued with their respective training and occasionally visited the town to meet up with their friends. When Marinette’s frustrations reached breaking point, she often visited her family home; the familiarity enveloping her like a warm hug from her deceased parents. Soon enough the preparations for the wedding started. It started small but Marinette had greatly underestimated the planning for a Prince’s wedding.

The months flew by in quick succession after that. During Marinette’s 7th month at the Palace, she was given an emergency visit by Alya. At first Marinette was scared for her best friend, who, for a moment, had been unresponsive before the euphoric words tumbled from her lips :

“Nino proposed.”

That’s all it took for the girls to start screaming in excitement. Many happy tears were shed and ridiculous wedding plans were made.

“When would you like the wedding ?” Marinette finally asked once they had calmed down significantly.

“I don’t know. Nino and I didn’t really discuss anything. I’d like it to be soon though. The weather’s really nice and it's early spring but... I don’t want to take anything away from your wedding Mari or add stress.”

Marinette looked shocked at the notion. "Alya are you kidding me ? You would never do that. You’ve been here for me all these years; nothing you could do would hinder me in any way.”

The best friend’s hugged.

“Well I don’t know when we’ll have it,” Alya finally said, “but I want you to come fabric shopping with me. I want my dress to have your designer touch.”

 

* * *

The date for Nino and Alya’s wedding was set for right as the seasons changed from spring to summer. The young couple wanted a small wedding with only their closest friends and family from the village. The venue was to be a small park on the outskirts of town with a beautiful pavilion in the middle. It was surrounded by trees and a rose bramble climbed it’s wall. The plants around it were vibrant with an array of colors and the celebration consisted of music and food and the happy couple’s joyous antics.

Of course the month leading up to the wedding itself was quite frantic.

The day after Nino and Alya decided on a date, Marinette took Alya fabric shopping in the town. It was a matter of luck that a new shipment of fabric had come in; all bright colors with beautiful patterns.

The two girls spent a lovely morning feeling and weighing the pros and cons of all the materials offered. While lovely, the final fabric was hard to choose. Alya was on a mental budget while Marinette picked out any and every fabric that she knew would suit Alya’s skin tone and eyes.

“How about this one,” the black haired Princess asked, pulling out a light pink fabric. “I think the color is very nice, and it’s not too thick so as to be heavy and uncomfortable when the weather lets up more.”

Alya looked longingly at the fabric as she examined it. Finally she spoke. “It’s a very lovely bit of cloth Marinette, but I’m not sure my parents will be able to afford something like this.”

Marinette just giggled. “Who ever said anything about them paying ? There is no way I am making my best friend pay for a dress I’m making for her wedding.”

“Marinette, for the last time. We are not letting you do it for free !” Alya protested. This argument had been going on all week and neither side was willing to back down.

“I’m not !” Marinette replied; turning to examine contrasting fabrics with the material. “This doesn’t even begin to cover for all the years you looked after me.”

Her bluebell eyes were earnest as she gazed into Alya’s conflicted ones.

“Oh Mari,” the ombre haired girl sighed fondly, “what did I do to deserve the sweetest friend in the world ?”

“I ask myself the very same question,” was Marinette’s only reply.

 

* * *

 Despite Marinette paying for and making the wedding dress, thus eliminating the need for a professional seamstress; the rest of the wedding was still quite costly. Nino made a reasonable income. He worked at the Palace and was at a position near the Prince after all; but that didn’t mean he was rich or that the costs of the wedding wouldn’t hurt his hard earned, carefully spent savings.  

The brunette boy certainly didn’t mind paying. He loved Alya and he wanted them to be wed, but the daunting task of working within their budget while providing a fantastic celebration they would look back on and cherish certainly worried him.

It was thus, quite a surprise when he was delivered a document keeping track of his wedding expenses with half of the more expensive listings all payed off. It was just then, Adrien walked in; hoping to ask his best friend for a quick ride before dusk.

“ _Adrien !_ ” the minstrel gasped, “ _What is this ?_ Don’t tell me you payed off half of _all_ the wedding expenses !”

“Oh,” Adrien looked sheepish, “I hope you don’t mind. It was the least I could do. You’ve always been there for me.”

“I-I, But,” Nino was at a loss for words. “I know I was always complaining but you really didn’t have to do any of this,”

“Really, it’s no big deal. You’re my best friend.” Adrien stated factually.

“I-I could cry right now.” Nino really did look teary-eyed. “Would it be weird if I hugged you ?”

Adrien just laughed and put his arms around his brother in all but blood.

“You’re the reason I wasn’t so lonely as a kid and you introduced me to Marinette and Alya and life beyond these walls. I wouldn’t have been this happy or have met my future wife if it weren’t for you. Thank You.” At this point the blonde was choked up and even Nino’s eyes were wet.

“Well... you let me be your best friend and gave me a job and a home when I needed one. I’d say we’re pretty even.”

 

* * *

A week before Marinette’s training as a noble reached it’s end; Adrien took her back to her back to the Dupain-Cheng household for a date in the clearing behind the house. 

The breeze was gentle and sweet; flowers in full bloom. Marinette’s eyes shone as she took in the vibrant scenery around her. Adrien couldn’t help but stare at her though he felt himself shaking with nerves; even though he already knew Marinette’s answer. They had been engaged for almost a year already. There wasn’t even the remotest chance she’d say no !

Unless of course, she felt obligated to marry him because he helped her escape the Bourgeois ? Maybe her feelings changed and now she just didn’t know how to let him down ?

Adrien pushed those thoughts away. ‘You’re being ridiculous,’ he chided himself.

The young couple had a lovely picnic and Adrien felt the ring in his pocket grow heavy as they finished. It had been his mother’s ring. One his father had given him to propose with.

“Marinette,” Adrien started gathering his courage and taking her hand in his own. The smile that acknowledged him was radiant and breathtaking. He felt his heart beat faster in his chest and he pulled her to her feet before continuing: “I know we’ve been courting for a year now. Our wedding is in a few months but... I realized I never actually asked you this myself.”

Marinette smiled and nodded as if she knew where this was going.

“Which is bad because... well I realized that even if we both know the answer. You deserve the best and to give you anything but the best would be shirking in my duties as your knight. No ?”

Marinette giggled. “So far this knight has not been shirking in any duties although he has come close.” Her teasing was not lost in him and it warmed his heart and infused him with confidence.

“I beg your forgiveness My Lady. Allow me to make it up to you.”

When Marinette nodded he knelt down on one knee.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, My Princess and My Lady, will you honor this humble prince to be your husband; to love and serve for every fiber of his being for the rest of his life ?” 

Marinette felt her eyes almost tear up as she nodded frantically.

“Yes yes _a thousand times_ yes ! Adrien Agreste, my prince and my silly knight, this simple maiden wishes nothing more than to always bring you the happiness you deserve as your wife, for the rest of our days together.”

With a joyful whoop of laughter, Adrien surged upwards and gave his love a hug; slipping his mother’s old ring on her finger. Then he picked her up in a surge of adrenaline. Marinette leaned her forehead against his as they smiled and held each other close.

Never had they both been so happy.

 

* * *

The day after Marinette’s training was officially over, a grand ball was thrown in honor of the young couple’s engagement and Marinette’s completion of studies. The nobles from Adrien’s 18th birthday ball and then some, arrived in lavish carriages ready to enjoy a month of celebration. They were to stay until the wedding and coronation.

The gala was a spectacular event with common folk and nobles mingling alike. The ballroom was decorated to the nth degree and the cooks had put their sweat, blood and tears into preparing the finest feast the castle had seen since Gabriel and Estelle’s wedding. They promised even better food for the wedding itself although no one knew how that could be possible.

Laughter graced the halls of the Palace and much music and dancing entertained the guests. Near the end of the ball, King Gabriel excused himself as he noticed his son and daughter in law missing. Locating them was easy. They were together in his wife’s old garden, gentle smiles across their faces as they simply held each other; both enjoying the silence and peace of the small garden.

“Adrien, Miss Marinette,” the King announced his presence.

“Father !” 

“Sir !”

The two adults jumped from their seats on the swing.

“Sorry for running away father but-” Adrien began his excuse. He was silenced before he begun as his father held a hand up, the ghost of a smile gracing the King’s lips.

“I would recommend coming back to the party soon and making a formal exit before the night is over Adrien. Miss Marinette, I have asked you to call me Pere have I not ?” 

“Yes si- Pere,” Marinette replied, still embarassed.

“I do not mean to disturb you both, but I have something to give you. It is only fitting we are here, the place where my wife loved the most. She would have been proud of what you have become Adrien, and she would have adored you as well Miss Marinette.”

The young couple smiled.

“However I have not come to waste your time with the things you already know.”

The King drew a small box out of his pocket. Taking a step forward he held it out to Marinette who took the box curiously. 

The black haired beauty opened the clasp and she and Adrien peered in to see two pendants; resting against the soft velvet interior of the box. They were made of gold and engraved with butterflies. The crest of the Agreste family.

“These belonged to my wife and I. It is customary to hand down these pendants as a blessing to the engaged couple. On behalf of my wife and I, I hope you both have a long and prosperous marriage.”

Adrien looked up at his father, tears in his eyes and a watery smile on his lips. The graying King smiled back in kind.

“I am proud of what you have become Adrien. And I am sure Miss Marinette’s parents would feel the same. Long may you both reign.”

 

* * *

As the hype for the ball ended, the hype for the wedding begun. With summer fast approaching, the final wedding preparations were made. Nathalie was noticeably disheveled as she ran around, keeping everything in order as well as tended to some of the guests themselves. Many offered to help and while Nathalie was against it at first, Marinette readily allowed them part in finalizing preparations. 

The younger Princesses that Marinette had met the year before were more than eager to offer assistance and Marinette herself was grateful to both Mirielle and Aurore for helping her relax when she was too stressed. The two Princesses had met, and had taken a liking to Alya at once and their days were spent finalizing the flower arrangement to Marinette’s specifications as they got to know each other better.

The largest ballroom in the Palace was being used as the venue. Lilies and tulips decorated the halls as did irises and golden-rods. The draperies were a beautiful sea green and tapestries of all manner and color were hung against the walls.

The day of the wedding dawned bright; the weather pleasant and cool. Marinette and Adrien had barely slept the night before and were eager to check up on last minute preparations until Alya and Nino stepped in. Promising to handle any remaining matters and double check everything, the married couple left the bride and groom to get ready for their big day.

Nathalie and Nino handled the guests while Alya double checked on preparations before getting ready herself, using a room adjacent to Marinette’s. By the time she made it back to Marinette, the poor girl was just as Alya had expected.

After seeing her best friend recheck her appearance in the mirror and fix her veil for the 10th time Alya stepped in.

“Girl, you look wonderful. You have nothing to worry about.”

“What if he realizes it’s a mistake Alya ?” the bride wailed. “What if he realizes he’d rather marry a Princess last minute ? What if I mess up my vows ? What if-”

She was cut off by Alya placing a hand to her mouth, a fond look in her eyes.

“You never change Marinette.”

“What’s that supposed to mean.”

“Look at you, freaking out over the most ridiculous things. Everything will be fine. You’re just getting pre-wedding jitters. I promise you no fires will start on the drapes, a bunch of bees won’t fly in and freak the out guests and Lila won’t march in with an army of Italian foxes to tear your dress to shreds.”

“I wasn’t thinking that,” Marinette mumbled sulkily.

“No. But I know how a bride feels on her wedding day and I know you don’t feel any less nervous than I did. We tend to make up the most ridiculous scenarios; you especially,” Alya said gently.

“You sound like my mom,” Marinette giggled. Her eyes turned sad as she wished for the nth time her parents could see her now.

“Your parents would want you to be happy. They’re watching you and they’d be proud of you for being so strong. I know I am,” Alya comforted. “They’re probably having the loudest party in heaven right now and scaring all the other people up there.”

Marinette giggled at the image. Her parents would.

“Now come on !” Alya grinned. “Chin up girl. It’s time to go.”

 

* * *

Adrien himself was pacing back and forth in his room, muttering under his breath and freaking out over the smallest of details. When Nino returned, Adrien jumped a foot in the air.

“She didn’t change her mind did she ?” was what came out of his mouth. Nino looked bewildered but then rolled his eyes.

“No you dolt. She loves you and you love her. There is no one else she’d rather marry.” The words were somewhat mocking and Adrien flinched sheepishly as he recalled saying the _exact same words_ to Nino when the former minstrel, now groom herald had been freaking out during his own wedding. After their wedding, Nino had been promoted to Groom Herald; one of Adrien’s personal advisers and Alya had become Marinette’s Lady in Waiting.

Nino came and rested a hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

“Adrien, she won’t say no,” he said simply, eyes earnest.

“You sure.”

“100%. Although a fair warning, I’ve known Marinette since I was a kid. I won’t hesitate to hurt you if you ever hurt my little sister, alright ?” Nino said. “In the case that her or Alya don’t get to you first, of course.”

Adrien laughed.

“Don’t worry Nino. That’s a promise I will try my hardest not to break.”

“Good. Now come on before Nathalie kills me for bringing you late.”

 

* * *

The sunlight shined in from the open ballroom windows. A breeze drifted past and birds sang gaily as the doors opened and the wedding march began to play. Manon had been chosen as the flower girl and Nino escorted Alya down the aisle. Then the crowd stood as the bride entered, escorted by King Gabriel herself.

Marinette glided down the aisle, a bouquet of white tulips in her hands. Her gown was white with embossed gold. The turtle neck was embroidered with the symbols of the Agreste family. A sea-foam green sash wrapped around the waist; her veil-a light net that was edged with gold lace-fell from her hair that was done up in an elegant bun.

She was radiant as she reached Adrien; her smile threatening to break her cheeks. Adrien’s expression mirrored her as they quickly got lost in their own world, barely hearing the officiator speak.

When it came to the vows, they both had prepared their own. Heartrendingly beautiful and so honest that they brought tears to every eye in the audience.

“Marinette, you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. You always worked so hard and asked for so little. You believed in the good of everyone, no matter how small. When I found a chance to give you a better life, a life you deserve, I took it without hesitation. I promise to give all that I am. My heart and body are at your service for as long as I live. I will support you at every turn so you will never feel alone ever again. You will always be my princess, my lady, and the better half of my heart. Even if death will push us apart, I will always love you, Marinette.” 

“Adrien, since when we were younger, I’ve always loved the perfect kindness you freely showed to everyone, despite the loneliness you hid beneath. You are the ideal prince, elegant yet just slightly out of reach. That was true until I saw a different side of you. I realized that there was more for me to learn and love about you, young as we are. I promise that I will always be by your side, through all the happiness and hardships. I will devote all and every part of myself to you until we are old and grey. Through this new journey in life, you are my partner, my kitty, and my one true love. I love you forever, Adrien.”

Their vows were sealed with a kiss and the crowd cheered as their new Prince and Princess waved happily at their people. Nathalie wiped a lone tear and Alya didn’t even bother trying to hide hers as she hugged Nino in excitement. Rose was crying into a handkerchief, Juleka cheering next to her as Prince Ali tried to comfort her. Alix, Kim and Max were the loudest of all and Mylene and Ivan were dancing with joy. The reception was a grand affair where everyone made merry and laughed in joy.

Behind the rest of the merrymakers, stood a young woman in a beautiful red dress and a man in a green and black tux. They went unnoticed among the festivities for they stood to the side, drawing little attention to themselves.

The red haired woman wiped a tear that fell from her eye although her face displayed nothing but joy. The man next to her looked pleased as well.

“We did good with them bug. They’ll be happy.”

“They will,” replied the woman, leaning against the man. “And they certainly deserve it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta Da !
> 
> How was it ? I am incredibly rusty at writing and this chapter is probably not as good as the last few but oh well. At least I got the last chapter out.
> 
> Once again, I am so sorry for making you all wait so long. It was a mix of procrastination, general laziness and fear of junior year on my part. I don’t know when I’ll have the epilogue up but I hope it will be soon.
> 
> In the meantime, if you enjoy my writing; please follow me [iffahwrites](iffahwrites.tumblr.com). It is an original writing blog and although I have yet to post anything, I hope to write short stories and post them there regularly based on inspirational bursts.
> 
> I hope you all liked this.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at oceanspray5.tumblr.com, Come say Hi sometime. My about page is also on my blog if you wanna know more about me as well.  
> My other fics and headcanons are on tumblr as well which I will eventually post here one by one. I've written for more fandoms than ML so check out my fics to see if I'm in any of your fandoms. (Then come fangirl with me).  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I'm always willing to learn how to better my writing.  
> If I get more ideas I may continue this but for now this is a standalone oneshot. I'm always open to suggestions.


End file.
